Serpentine
by KHJMLT
Summary: Hermione Granger storms out into the streets of London after she arrives home to find a cheating fiance. Seeking shelter from the cold and stormy night, her feet lead her to the gates of Malfoy Manor, where she is greeted by none other than the master of the house himself. He invites her in, but as the time passes, can Hermione resist his dark deals or his unexpected charm?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hermione, wait!"

But Hermione didn't hear him. She had already thrown her traveling cloak over her shoulders, shoved her wand into her pocket, and stormed out the front door.

Ron chased her to the door of their flat in wizarding London only to see her already crossing the street and showing no signs of stopping.

Hermione had come home to a scene that had never even entered her nightmares…Ron, _her_ Ron, in bed with Lavender!

 _That…ugh!_ Hermione felt a flush taking over her face. Ron's voice was still calling after her, but Hermione pulled her hood up to keep the London rain at bay, put her head down, and kept walking.

She wandered the cobblestone streets, avoiding the few magical passersby with ease. She didn't care where her feet took her, as long as they continued to carry her away from her shattered dreams.

Tears began to stream down her face, but she didn't try to stop them. They blended with the rain that drenched her, and a chill began to settle into her bones. No one took notice of her as she passed, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was really so unremarkable in spite of herself.

She came to the edge of the city, but she continued on. It was already dark, and although she had her wand, on a normal night she would have been concerned about her safety. This night, her mind was far too preoccupied to worry about such simple things.

She had no job. She had quit her position at the Ministry mere days ago because she and Ron were preparing to settle down and maybe even have a child or two. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be a stay-at-home mother forever, but Harry believed it might help her nerves to spend some time away from the Ministry, and she agreed.

She had no apartment. Everything was in Ron's name, and as much as she wanted to kick him to the curb and force him and his…Lavender…to move out and move on, she knew it would never work.

And now, obviously, she had no fiancé.

In the cold, crashing rain, she felt alone.

Suddenly, the brick path she was walking on vanished beneath her feet – one of the bricks had come loose and left a hole in its wake. Hermione, distracted by her racing mind, caught her toes on the lip and tumbled to the ground, hitting hard.

Cursing and rolling over to grab her sore wrist, Hermione looked up at the pitch black sky, feeling fresh tears well in her eyes.

Frustrated, Hermione sat up slowly and scooted herself to lean against the brick pillar on one side of a wrought iron gate before her, but she didn't pay it much mind. She just cradled her sore wrist and wondered if it was broken.

Finally taking some slow deep breaths, Hermione realized how cold it really was out in the rain. Now, she was thoroughly confused, had no idea where she was, and had no desire to actually go home. Maybe she could stay the night in an inn…

She reached into her pocket for her purse only to find it wasn't there. She only had the presence of mind to fetch her coat and her wand before storming out the door.

"Brightest witch of your age…" she mumbled under her breath, frustrated with her own rash impulses. Feeling her hopelessness grow, she sighed before yelling over the thunder, "Could this get any worse?"

"Careful what you wish for," a cold voice cut through her.

Hermione gasped and leapt to her feet, pushing further against the brick. "Lumos!" The tip of her wand illuminated the bars of the iron gate but little beyond it.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice trembling more than she intended.

As if on cue, a flash of lightning illuminated the cold, angled features of the last face she expected to see.

On the other side of the gate stood Lucius Malfoy.

Even in that split second, he was just as intense, cold, and intimidating as she remembered.

"Mister Malfoy?" Hermione stammered. "What are you…doing here?"

"Considering this is my property, Miss Granger, I believe the more appropriate question is what are _you_ doing here?"

Hermione flushed. She was in her twenties, for goodness sake, and yet just the sound of his drawling voice and a flash of his cold grey eyes made her feel like a child in the middle of Flourish and Blotts once more.

"I…" she began, before realizing that she didn't have a particularly good answer. Somehow, through all of her wandering, she had ended up at the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Just when she thought her evening had hit rock bottom…

"Articulate, as usual, I see."

Hermione fumed in silence, still keeping her wand raised, unsure of what to expect of the former Death Eater.

"Well, Miss Granger, you may freeze out here with your pride and poor decision making, or you may come in. The neighbors talk, you know, and I would hate to have them find a frozen Mudblood on my front porch come tomorrow."

And then, the gates swung open a crack.

Out of everything that she expected him to do in that moment, _that_ was certainly at the bottom of her list.

"…What?" Hermione stuttered, unable to comprehend the fact that Lucius Malfoy had just opened the gates of the Manor for her. A…a mudblood.

"Seriously, girl? Brightest witch of your age? Are you coming inside or planning to catch cold and perish uselessly on my cobblestones?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and the grip on her wand did not loosen. "…What are you doing?"

"Trying to be a changed man, but you're making it rather difficult. Now, are you coming, or should I just leave you to your fate? "

Sighing and realizing she didn't have much of a choice, Hermione tentatively slipped between the gates and inside the Manor's grounds, wand still at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your comments and support! First ever Fanfic, so bear with me while I figure all this out, haha. Aspiring author just letting off some steam and playing with someone else's characters for a change, so I doubt this will be a masterpiece, but we'll see where it goes! Hope you like this next chapter and that it doesn't feel too ridiculous. Also shoutout to obsessmuch and her story of "Eden," since it's really what inspired me to write my own fic, though nowhere near as involved or complex. Anyway, enjoy!_

 _PS: It might be another week or two before the next chapter comes out – I just had most of these pieces already finished, so again, bear with me!_

Chapter 2

The large front doors swung open with a wave of Lucius's wand, and the pair were inside. Hermione had consciously avoided looking around much as they approached. It was dark anyway, and she didn't want anything to cause unwanted flashbacks to the last time she had paid the Manor a visit.

Standing in the entryway, Hermione's eyes finally began to adjust to the dim light, and Lucius Malfoy's back came fully into focus.

He was currently in the process of removing a black traveling cloak, then barking a command and throwing it into the waiting arms of the house elf who appeared. The elf saw that Lucius had company and looked at Hermione before letting out what she perceived to be a flustered squeak and vanishing again.

Clearly not many people had been entering the Malfoy household anymore. Or at least, not through the front door. Hermione shivered.

As Hermione's eyes continued to adjust, she saw Lucius's trademarked long blonde hair, still perfectly dry despite the rain. Feeling stupid, Hermione realized he must have cast the spells she should have thought of before running through London in the middle of a rainstorm.

Even from the back, his silhouette was imposing.

As he turned to face her, Hermione's eyes swept from the snake-head cane always clutched in his hand up his long arm, the expensive broach at his throat, and finally came to rest on his face. Those same slanting features, thin lips, cold grey eyes…

An involuntary chill ran through her veins as she studied him, remembering their encounters during the Battle of Hogwarts, Department of Mysteries, Quidditch World Cup, Flourish and Blotts…

"You may put your wand away now, Miss Granger. I promise I am not going to harm you."

"I've heard that before," Hermione spat before she could stop herself.

Lucius's cold eyes flashed before he snapped, "Oh for God's sake, why would I bring you here to harm you if I could have done so when you were an unsuspecting bundle of wet robes outside the Manor?"

"So that no one would hear me scream," she responded without missing a beat.

A smile actually twitched at the corner of Lucius's mouth. "How very Muggle of you, Miss Granger. If I wanted that, I could have just cast Muffliato beforehand and no one would have been the wiser."

Hermione looked appalled, and Lucius actually chuckled slightly at this. "Again, my offer still stands, Miss Granger. Are you coming? Or would you rather continue to drip on the welcome mat?"

Hermione had to stop herself from actually looking down to see if there was such a thing in Malfoy Manor, but of course there wasn't. Shaking her head, she followed him down the hall and finally through a door that led to the drawing room. She did put her wand back in her pocket, but her hand remained near it just in case.

Lucius was a Malfoy through and through, and they were opportunists at their core. She knew that Lucius saw an opportunity in her, and she vowed to tread cautiously until she knew what it was.

In the meantime, she would take shelter and hospitality wherever she could find it, even if it was at the hands of a Malfoy.

There was already a fire burning in the hearth of the drawing room, and Hermione gladly ran up to it, extending her frozen hands and sighing as the fire began to warm her body. Lucius calmly approached the table in the corner and poured himself a glass of what must have been firewhiskey.

As the feeling began to return to Hermione's extremities, so did her senses, and she felt Lucius's eyes on her back, making her hair stand on end. He waited in silence, almost studying her, but for what purpose she did not know. Hermione fixed her eyes on the flames, thinking of what to say. But what could she say to Voldemort's former second-in-command, the man who attempted to murder her and her friends, the owner of the house where she was tortured unceasingly…

"Thank you," she finally said, turning from the fire to face him and trying to take the high ground. He had settled into the Chesterfield across from the fireplace, delicately sipping from his glass. In spite of his hospitable gestures, he had not offered her a drink.

 _Of course he didn't,_ Hermione thought. _He probably still sees me as a Hogwarts student…_

In the light of the fire, Hermione could finally see him clearly now. He wore tailored black trousers, a white buttoned shirt covered by a black velvet vest and a serpent pin at the neck, and a black cloak thrown over the ensemble. He looked so well-put together but also like he wasn't even trying.

How could a man so horrid still look so magnificent? It seemed that neither age nor prison nor complete and utter disgrace could undo the proper breeding of a Malfoy.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and Hermione felt her face flush. She hadn't realized she'd been eyeing him, and she quickly tore her gaze away.

Lucius took another sip of his whiskey in order to hide the smile playing at the corners of his mouth before composing himself and beginning to speak.

"Forgive me if I am overstepping my boundaries, Miss Granger, but you still didn't answer my previous question as to exactly _why_ you were huddled in a pathetic heap at my doorstep. Out of respect for my hospitality, indulge my curiosity."

"In case you've forgotten, Mr. Malfoy, I've experienced your hospitality once before at the hands of your beloved sister-in-law…"

Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously, and Hermione stopped herself. In the light of the fire it was easy to see warmth that wasn't there. She almost let herself forget who he once was, who he _is,_ and she decided it was best not to remind him of the fun his pureblood friends had once had at her expense.

"I could have just as easily left you to your fate."

"You did on that night," Hermione snapped before she could stop herself. "But 'the neighbors talk,' remember? So it was better for you to let me in, right? Don't think I'm stupid, Mr. Malfoy, I know you're up to something."

That thin smile played at the corners of his mouth again. There were a few moments of silence before he merely said, "'Mr. Malfoy' reminds me of my age, Miss Granger. 'Lucius' will do for now."

"Well 'Miss Granger' reminds me of mine," Hermione snapped before she froze in shock. Had she actually just suggested that they meet on a first-name basis?

Lucius smirked at this but merely extended a hand and prompted, "Your story, Miss Granger."

Hermione flared her nostrils. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or frustrated that he wouldn't call her "Hermione," so she decided to abandon the issue entirely. "It's a long one."

Lucius gestured vaguely in the air. "I don't have urgent plans, do you?"

Hermione flushed. "…No." There was a note of sadness that unintentionally crept into her voice, and she hoped Lucius hadn't heard it, but of course he had.

Lucius seemed interested by this response, but he did not press the issue further other than to nod at her, encouraging her to proceed with her tale of woe.

 _I'm in such a state…_ Hermione thought. She knew her hair must be a complete frizzy mess, and her clothes were all but ruined, but for some reason, she didn't want to dry herself off just yet. The rain, though cold, had been cleansing. _With me looking this way, he_ must _know it's a tale of woe and wants to indulge in my misery, that bastard. But what harm could it really do…?_

Hermione shrugged off her sopping cloak and laid it out by the fire to dry before making her way over to one of the armchairs.

"No," Lucius said. "Not on the upholstery, if you insist on staying in such a state. The elves just cleaned it."

Hermione's face flushed, and she felt like a chastised five-year-old. She thought about sitting on the floor before realizing that would make her appear even more childlike and ridiculous, and in front of Lucius Malfoy, the last thing she wanted to look was childish, so she remained standing.

"If you _must_ know...I arrived home early from a visit with some friends," Hermione began, turning away from him to face the fire. There was something so strange about this civil interaction before the two of them, and Hermione would rather not look at Lucius while she spoke. His sharp eyes tore through any defenses she put up and left her with a strange kind of vulnerability she found herself hating. But he was a listening ear regardless, and admittedly, it felt good just to vent.

"I found…" she swallowed, "something I did not expect. I was surprised and in my anger I took to the streets of London and more or less lost my way."

Hermione heard a "tsk" from behind her and turned to face Lucius, who was shaking his head.

"You're a brilliant witch, my dear, but a terrible liar."

Hermione's blood ran cold from the ease at which he could see right through her.

"I wasn't lying."

"But you certainly weren't telling the truth."

Hermione sighed, knowing that Lucius's interrogation would never stop until he was satisfied.

"Something caused you to storm out of your flat in such a state you somehow managed to end up 100 miles away, in Wiltshire."

"Wiltshire…?" Hermione breathed. How had she gotten so far from home? Had she apparated without even realizing it?

 _And ended up at Malfoy Manor?_

Lucius's cold grey eyes continued to dwell on her, but Hermione was lost in thought. For one of few times in her life, she didn't have an answer.

A minute of silence passed before Hermione finally broke it, facing the fire once more, deciding to just continue with her story.

"I came home and found Ron…and he was…with Lavender…and…I just had to…get some air."

"So that's what they're calling tearing through London in the middle of the night in a thunderstorm nowadays."

Hermione shot Lucius a glare before consciously turning her back on him.

"So the Weasley boy is the cause of this late night escapade, because he was having a few of his own."

Hermione almost visibly gagged at this, and she whipped around to face Lucius with the sudden urge to hex him. Lucius showed no response and merely continued, "And was he also the cause of…?" He gestured with his cane to Hermione's wrist she still cradled in her other hand.

"No!" Hermione snapped, insulted that he would even think that lowly of Ron. "Your stupid brick tripped me."

"Interesting way to put it."

"Well now onto you, _Lucius_ ," she spat his name sarcastically, and his brow furrowed, as if he had never truly heard his first name spoken by another person before. "What were you doing lurking around the gates in the middle of the night in a thunderstorm? Patrolling your perimeter for Mudbloods?"

A flicker of surprise crossed Lucius's face at her use of the slur, but his features quickly hardened into his usual unreadable expression once more. His tone was even and calm. "I asked you to satiate my curiosity in exchange for my hospitality, but I don't believe you've offered me anything of value, other than more work for my house elves."

Hermione was too frustrated to respond. For a moment she had actually thought that she and Lucius were having a nice, civil conversation.

But she had forgotten, she was talking to Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, former Death Eater, man who conspired with Lord Voldemort to murder Harry Potter, pureblood fanatic, blood supremacist…

He never gave something for nothing. And she was nothing more than a Mudblood.

Hermione laid across her now somewhat dry cloak by the fire, her back to Lucius, and he laughed. "Now you're going to ignore me and what, fall asleep on the floor of the hearth, covered in soot and ash?"

"It's where you think I belong, isn't it?" Hermione shot back. "You can try to pretend all you want and go on with this 'changed man' charade, but _I_ haven't changed; my blood is still the same as it always was."

Silence fell.

She knew he was still there, watching her, even though the only sound she could hear was her frustrated breaths through her nose. A part of her hoped he would say something, but another part of her just hoped she wouldn't suddenly be struck with the Cruciatus curse.

Finally, the leather of the chair creaked, and Hermione heard the glass being set down on the table and his robes swish out of the room. The door shut quietly, and she could hear his cane tapping down the hallway until it faded out. A few seconds later, she cast a cautious glance over her shoulder, and she found that Lucius was indeed gone. But to where? And was he coming back?

Relieved but still unsure of what to do, she rolled back over and faced the fire.

 _I'm all the way in Wiltshire? No money, no contacts, no one even knows I'm here…_

As she stared in the fire, the flames danced pleasantly before her eyes.

 _Maybe I will rest here, if only for a moment,_ she thought, before sleep overtook her and she was lost to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter! Thank you all for your encouragement and support! Bunch of Lumione clichés in this setup but hopefully combined and told in a new way to keep them interesting! Enjoy, and please let me know of any comments/suggestions you have for the future! Again, bear with me; it might take a little while for the next chapter. I want to take my time and make it right._

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke early the next morning. Light was filtering in through a nearby window, and it forced her eyes open. She stretched before groggily rolling over on the floor. _The floor?_

She cast a blurry-eyed gaze around the room before suddenly bolting up in shock as memories came flooding back to her and it truly sank in where she was.

 _Last night…it wasn't a dream._

She stood up, her wrist still sore but feeling somewhat better than the previous night. Her clothes were dry, and the fire had burned itself out in the hearth. She pulled her cloak off the floor and shook it out. Lucius was right; she did wake up covered in soot.

She froze as she remembered her bizarre interaction with the master of the house.

Lucius…where was he?

She decided that maybe it would be better if she didn't find out.

Making sure her wand was still in her pocket, she gathered the last of her belongings and slowly crept toward the door.

Tentatively opening the door a crack, Hermione peeked down the hallway.

She couldn't see anything other than the labyrinthine halls of the Manor sprawling before her, but she believed she would probably be able to find her way out if she retraced her steps from the night before.

The hallway looked empty, so she quietly slipped out the door of the study, shutting it gently behind her. But as she made her way toward where she believed the front door to be, a voice from behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Leaving so soon?"

Hermione whipped around to find Lucius, fully clothed in his usual rich attire, standing in the doorway behind her. Hermione almost chuckled to herself, realizing what a good thing this was; the sight of Lucius Malfoy in pajamas probably would have struck her dead.

Recomposing herself, Hermione spat, "I figured you would appreciate my swift departure. Sorry to have been such an inconvenience for you, but I hope that my heartbreak provided you with at least some amusement."

Lucius smirked for a moment, but then his expression grew serious, and Hermione was caught off guard. "It did not," he finally said, and Hermione was taken aback. "The Weasley boy was never a proper match for you, I believe...He was a fool to ruin what the two of you had."

Hermione was dumbstruck for a moment. When she finally found her voice, all she could manage to say was, "Yes…yes he was."

There was silence before Lucius, again in his perfectly cordial way, said, "There is breakfast in the dining room, and you have quite a long journey ahead of you, in more ways than one."

Was he…was he asking her to stay for breakfast?

Whoever this new Lucius Malfoy was, Hermione almost liked the old one better…

At least she knew what to expect from him.

Lucius didn't wait for a response and turned back into the dining room. After pausing for a moment to wonder if she really had a choice, Hermione tentatively followed.

As she made her way into the dining room, a wave of amazing smells hit her all at once, and she realized how hungry she really was. There was a wide array of different options spanning a large dining table with a dark wood finish. A house elf was finishing arranging the final few dishes on the table. Surely this wasn't how Lucius ate breakfast alone every day…?

Alone. The once exceptionally popular Lucius Malfoy now eating by himself, in this mansion full of everything except company. It was a strange thought that had never crossed her mind.

Coming back to reality, she watched as Lucius sat at the head of the table and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Are Mudbloods welcome at your table now, Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione sneered without thinking. "Last night you wouldn't even let one sit on your furniture."

Lucius froze, and his lips set themselves in a harsh line. He took a moment to compose himself before whispering, "That was strictly out of necessity. The water would have ruined the leather."

Hermione felt her temper rising. "Am I the only one that's going to be honest about your past?" She felt like they had been so falsely cordial toward one another over the last few hours, and someone needed to remind them of who they were, who they would always be.

But just when this thought crossed her mind, Lucius's response ripped a gaping hole in it. "Trust me, I am living with it each and every day."

Hermione actually felt her jaw go slightly slack. Whether he meant it or was just trying to save face, he said it, and it was shocking to her all the same.

"Now, stop resisting some simple hospitality and _eat_."

And, dumbfounded, that's what she did. She sat in the chair to Lucius's left and looked over the massive array of food spread before her. She wanted to try a little bit of everything, so her plate was soon full of eggs benedict, French toast, croissants, and a beautiful array of fruit.

The two ate in silence, sizing one another up through subtle glances in the other's direction.

Finally, Lucius spoke.

"So where are you heading in such a hurry? Back to the Weasley boy?"

Hermione gently set down her fork as she thought.

 _Back to the Weasley boy… No._ There was a painful pang in her chest thinking about Ron, but going back was out of the question. Honestly, Hermione felt like she never wanted to see him again at the moment, but she knew she would have to at some point. However, now was not the time to go barging back into the apartment. So where was she going? How would she live?

Sighing and picking up her fork again, Hermione said in a frustrated, trembling voice, "You seem to be able to read me like an open book, Mr. Malfoy. If you figure out where I'm heading in all of this, you let me know."

Lucius smiled coldly. "Profound words, Miss Granger. So I take it you will probably not be able to return to your flat, at least not until things cool off."

"I'll get a room in the Leaky Cauldron or something until this blows over."

Lucius raised his eyebrows at her but didn't comment.

"And seeing as you just quit your job at the Ministry-"

"Wait, how did you know?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

But of course, Lucius had an answer, delivered swiftly and smoothly. "I still have significant connections with the Ministry, Miss Granger. I had heard much of your potential and was curious as to where your career would take you. You could have made a fine auror, to be sure…"

Hermione looked at her food with discontent. "Frankly, Mr. Malfoy, I've had enough of Dark Magic to last me a lifetime."

Lucius set down his goblet and weighed her in his gaze. Hermione met it bravely before declaring, "You're not the only one living with your past."

A bitter smile, without joy or maliciousness, spread across Lucius's face, and he didn't question her further.

Hermione resumed her meal, but she continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

Once both plates were largely empty, Lucius cleared his throat before dabbing at his mouth with an embroidered napkin and speaking, looking at the table and forcing a casual air into his tone.

"An option, should you consider it, would be to remain here for the short term."

Hermione's knife clattered to the plate as it fell from her numb hands. All she could managed was a shocked, "What?"

After taking what felt like ages to move his water goblet from his lips and set it back on the table, Lucius elaborated. "I have an extensive library that needs archiving, and I happen to remember that you have quite the affinity for books. It may be a lasting…partnership, shall we say. I would supply you with a living wage and allow you to reside in the Manor, and soon I will have a library I can finally make sense of."

"Why?"

"Because there's no one else who would take on such a daunting task for such little reward."

Hermione knew that, although true, it wasn't the real reason he was asking her to stay. Hesitantly, she tried a different tactic. It was dangerous territory, but she had to ask.

"You said last night that you were trying to be a changed man. Was that true?"

Lucius sighed heavily, as if the subject either bored him or exhausted him. In reality, it was likely both. "More for public perception than anything. As you probably suspect, people don't take kindly to you when you're on the losing side of a civil war. But what better way to get myself back into their good graces than to assist the Brightest Witch of Her Age when she needs it most?"

Hermione slowly nodded. His logic, while cold, certainly made sense.

"But what would the neighbors think? Seeing me…here…with you…"

Lucius smirked as Hermione's face grew red.

"You would have your own quarters far away from mine, Miss Granger, I assure you _you_ would not have anything to worry about. As for the neighbors, let them talk."

"Quite a shift in tone from yesterday, don't you think?" Hermione shuddered before adding, "Rita Skeeter would have a field day."

"Let her," Lucius said. "It would help my reputation if people believed I was sympathetic to…your kind."

Hermione bristled. "And are you, Lucius Malfoy? Are you sympathetic to the plight of the poor Mudblood in today's society?"

Lucius rolled his eyes but avoided the question. "And if Rita does talk, what better way to get back at your former flame?"

This took Hermione by surprise, and she dropped her previous thread.

"You mean…?"

"If, during your stay here the rumor mill begins to…churn…let it. I sincerely think Rita would produce such a juicy story it would get under Weasley's skin and stay there. I doubt there is a candidate that would cause him more distress than I would. "

Hermione looked appalled, but a part of her did not entirely reject the idea. Imagine Ron's face when he opened the _Prophet_ and saw a picture of her entering Malfoy Manor…

"But don't you care what everyone else thinks of you?"

"I used to. Now, I just care about regaining my power and influence, and you may be my ticket to doing so, even if a few…vulgar rumors must be involved to get there."

Hermione recoiled. "That's despicable."

"Have you ever thought of me as anything less, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was silenced at this. She tried to return to her meal but found it nearly impossible. This offer was total insanity…and yet the perfectly controlled and measured Hermione Granger was actually…considering it?

"But what about…your wife? Don't you care what _she_ thinks?"

Lucius scoffed. " _My_ wife is none of _your_ concern."

Hermione bit her lip and focused on her plate.

Lucius sighed. "As it stands, she is not my wife anymore."

"Oh…" Hermione still did not look up.

So that was why the Manor felt so empty when she arrived; Lucius had lost his trophy wife. She wondered what had happened, but she didn't even have to see that dangerous glint in his eye to know it was there, daring her to ask but warning her not to.

Hermione's mind then wandered to Draco, searching for a reason to explain his absence. She figured that he, much like her, had been out living his own life after the end of the Second Wizarding War, struggling to move on. She wouldn't be surprised if he had fled the Manor – and his overbearing father – the first chance he got.

Looking back over at Lucius, she continued sizing him up, struggling to read him the way he managed to read her.

"There must be some other reason you're making this offer…" Hermione pressed, almost thinking out loud.

There was a beat of silence until Lucius raised his eyes to her, and his gaze captured hers.

"…Frankly, Miss Granger, you interest me, and I have not been interested in anything in quite a long time."

There was a moment where she was frozen, transfixed by his steely grey eyes.

Coming to her senses, Hermione ripped her gaze away and retreated into her mind.

Hermione was tempted by his offer. The rational side of herself was attempting to remind her of the ridiculousness of it and all that could go wrong – living alone in a torture mansion with a former Death Eater – but to no avail. The adventurous, scorned, and curious side of her was much louder.

"How long?"

Lucius looked up from where he had been plucking dust from his vest. "Hmm?"

"How long would this employment last?"

Lucius looked at her and smirked, like the spider when the fly dances dangerously close to the web. "…until we each get what we want, Miss Granger. On paper, it would be until the library is fully sorted, however long that takes, so if you would like to get out of here in the near future I recommend you start soon."

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Hermione rose from her seat and said, "So…where is this library?"

A flicker of shock danced across Lucius's face before his usual smirk replaced it. His cold grey eyes looked her up and down before he declared, "I daresay, Miss Granger, you see yourself as quite the Gryffindor, but you may have made a fine Slytherin."

Before Hermione could respond, Lucius rose, cane in hand, to lead her out the dining room and deeper into Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of your positive reviews and your comments! It really encourages me to keep writing. It's going to be a slow build, but I think that's the only reasonable way this story could unfold, and it will make the conclusion so much sweeter. Anyway, be patient, friends. Chapter 4. Enjoy. PS: there's a cheap crossover moment here, but it was too perfect not to include._

Chapter 4

Lucius wound through the twisting hallways of the Manor with Hermione at his heels. Hermione's head spun; there were so many corridors and doors she was sure she would be lost within the Manor forever.

Lucius stopped when he finally reached a pair of heavy wooden doors at the end of the west wing of the Manor. As he pushed them open, Hermione let out a small gasp in spite of herself.

The library was beautiful. Bookshelves lined all of the walls, and there were some tables and chairs arranged around the room. Books, parchments, maps, and old candle stubs were scattered throughout the place, and although the books seemed like they were in relatively good condition, there was no filing system whatsoever.

Lucius gestured for her to enter, and Hermione took her first few tentative steps into the dusty space. As she spun around to face him, Lucius was taken aback by the new light in her eyes. "This is fabulous! Are all of these yours?"

"Between my family's collection and the Black's, there is quite the history contained here."

Hermione wandered deeper into the library, looking up the massive wooden shelves. Some books looked newer, while others had faded covers and nearly crumbled with age.

"Some of these must be a hundred years old…" she breathed.

"The eldest is probably closer to two hundred, actually."

As she turned to look back at Lucius, Hermione was struck by the ridiculousness of the situation, and her look of awe dissolved into giggles. Lucius raised an eyebrow at her bizarre change in mood.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "This whole thing just reminds me of a Muggle story my parents used to read to me as a child."

"Indulge my curiosity again, Miss Granger, _what_ exactly is this fairytale you have deluded yourself into visualizing in this scenario?"

Hermione laughed again. "A story where a girl chooses to take her father's place to be locked in a castle with a…man, of sorts. She always loved books, and he shows her to his library as a gesture of…kindness."

"I believe the title you are looking for is 'Beauty and the _Beast,'_ Miss Granger."

Hermione's laughter died away, and her face flushed in embarrassment. _How did he…?_

"It is not just a Muggle fairytale," he said, reading her mind. His gaze toyed with her, enjoying her discomfort. "The comparison _is_ somewhat accurate. But just as you are still wondering why I invited you here, I am still wondering why you actually chose to lock yourself up in this castle…in any event, I doubt the motives are nearly as noble."

He smiled at her expense before adding, "You may stumble across a few…ahem, _darker_ volumes during your explorations. Be careful; the books know the difference between a Pureblood and…you."

And with that, he was gone, leaving a shocked Hermione alone in the library.

Hermione wasted little time in getting to work. It would take her mind off both Ron and Lucius, and she couldn't wait for her thoughts to be hers again.

However, that didn't mean that her thoughts were peaceful.

What did Lucius mean about her motives? He was simply a means to an end, offering her a temporary job to help her get back on her feet and a dose of revenge for her cheating fiancé. It was that simple. Of course it was, and if Lucius thought otherwise, he was kidding himself.

But as for Lucius, there was still the question as to _why_ he had offered her the position in the first place. It wasn't as if Hermione really believed that he had done it strictly from the kindness of his "changed" heart, but then what _were_ his motives?

But perhaps most importantly, what the hell was she doing? Hermione Jean Granger, agreeing on a whim to take up residence with a former Death Eater for a little bit of money and get back at her cheating fiancé? She was smarter than that!

 _Apparently not…_ she thought as she continued to take books off of the nearest shelf and set them heavily on the table. Although a part of her wanted to run, a part of her also wanted to stay.

She really had nowhere to go, anyway.

Harry would offer to live with him, of course, but Hermione didn't want to make him choose between his two best friends. She also couldn't take his pity. Honestly, even the Weasleys probably would have taken her in; they had loved her as a daughter for so many years already. She would go to Ginny's, but she was away, playing traveling Quidditch matches in the Holyhead Harpies. Even so, Hermione was amazed that she hadn't already heard from her.

As if on cue, the doors behind her let out a groan as Lucius forced them open, letters in hand. She recognized her friends' atrocious penmanship from across the room.

"Well, your owl found you easily enough," Lucius noted. He extended the letters to her, and she took them from him, unfolding the first.

 _My Dear Hermione,_

 _Ron's a right git! I have half a mind to fly through the night to shove my broom up Lavender's arse and throw her out of your house._

 _How are you doing? Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Write me soon, and I'll come see you when I can!_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

Hermione smiled and shook her head. After folding up the note, she moved onto the next letter,

 _Hermione,_

 _Just talked to Ron. He said you never returned last night. Are you okay? I know he's an ass, Hermione, and you were right to walk out on him, but he's worried about you. I am too. Where have you been? Where are you staying? Are you doing alright? You know my home is always open, regardless of what's happening between you and Ron._

 _Please write me._

 _Harry_

This letter did not put a smile on Hermione's face. She felt involuntary tears well up in her eyes at the mention of Ron worrying over her, but anger and frustration quickly replaced it. Harry was sweet, and he meant well, but she could handle herself.

"May I have a quill and some parchment, please?" Hermione asked, and Lucius obliged, setting it down on the nearest table. Hermione sat down and dipped her quill.

 _Ginny,_

 _I am fine. Seriously. I've got another job lined up and a place to live, for the time being. But I would love a visit from you. Just let me know when you intend to arrive; I'm not sure where I'll be living at that point, but I'll be sure to keep in touch!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

She folded the parchment and set it away from her on the table, conscious of Lucius's proximity and the ease with which he could read over her shoulder. Trying to casually shield her paper – a technique she used many times in school during exams – she moved on to the second piece of parchment.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm alright. Sorry to have worried you. I have a new job and a place to stay, although your offer is quite generous and I really do appreciate it. As it stands for now, though, I'll be fine on my own._

 _And tell Ron not to worry about me; I can take care of myself._

 _Hermione_

Her response was curt, but she meant it to be. She loved Harry, but he was like an overprotective father sometimes.

Satisfied, Hermione passed the papers to Lucius and said, "Please, post these for me."

Lucius nodded but did not leave. "My guess is that one of those letters I from Mr. Potter, offering you a place to stay until you are back on your feet, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"You know, Miss Granger, this is not a binding contract. You did not make an Unbreakable Vow to finish cataloguing my library. You may leave at any point, should you wish it."

The truth was, Hermione did not wish it, and she knew Lucius could read that on her face. There was too much to explore, an exhilaration, and a rebelliousness best left in teen years that she felt taking on this task, and the job of coexisting with Lucius Malfoy, which was a job in and of itself.

"I understand…but for now, I will choose to remain here."

Lucius smiled a self-satisfied smile Hermione wanted to smack right off his pointed face.

"Dinner will be served at 6 pm. You may join me if you like, or your meal can be brought to your quarters."

"Quarters?"

"Yes, you will take over one of the former servant's quarters on the lower level. The room will be yours to use as you will."

Hermione nodded.

"And if you're not going to get new clothes, I'll have one of the house elves scrounge up something. If I already have to see that mess of bushy hair every day, I'd at least like to request clean clothes. If that isn't too much to ask."

Hermione felt her face flush again. She was still in her disgusting robes from the other day, and her unkempt hair was even bushier than usual from drying by the fire the previous night.

Hermione let a frustrated breath out her nose. Lucius was a chameleon, constantly changing his colors to blend in with what he most wanted to be. And it aggravated her…

But it also presented a challenge.

"I'm sorry my appearance is so displeasing to the eye," Hermione shot back. "Provide me with a hairbrush and some shampoo and I'll try to remedy the situation."

"I think it will take far more than a hairbrush to tame that beast." Lucius gestured to her hair, and she had the sudden urge to smack his hand away.

"If you don't want to look at me, then all you have to do is leave," Hermione said harshly.

Shrugging, Lucius did just that.

Hermione exhaled shakily and grew increasingly frustrated with this new version of the man she had once feared. He had the same fanaticism, though maybe not to the same extent. He had the same arrogance, the same pride, and yet there was a side to him she had never known. He had a sense of humor, though it was dark and often at the expense of others. He had not harmed her since her arrival, had actually been more or less congenial, and it seemed he was set to make her…dare she say it… _comfortable_ in Malfoy Manor.

Was it all a ruse? Still, why was he even allowing a Mudblood into his house?

Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was walking into a well-baited trap. But regardless, she ceased her work in the library around five and began to wander the corridors, searching for her room to prepare for dinner with Lucius.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for your encouragement, especially from_ Saki31, girlX901, cares 1970, zeeksmom, _and_ purplehedgehog13; _I read every review, and your comments really made my day! Here is the next installment: enjoy! Bit of a tense chapter, but there are better things to come! Please continue to write me and tell me what you think!_

Chapter 5

Hermione wandered the halls, feeling desperately lost. She was afraid to open any doors due to what she might discover behind them. Plus, Lucius probably wouldn't appreciate her rummaging around the Manor.

Hermione sighed and muttered, "Looks like I'm never finding my room."

But then, with a slight pop, a small house elf appeared at her side and offered her a timid smile. "Dipsy is here for you, Miss. She heard you needed assistance. Would Miss like to be shown to her room?"

Hermione sighed with relief. "Yes, if you please."

The house elf beamed, clearly not used to this kind of polite treatment and happy to help all the same, and she escorted Hermione down the stairs and through two separate corridors to her room.

Lucius was certainly right; she was as far as away from him as humanly possible in this house. The thought should have comforted her, but admittedly, it did make her feel a little lonely.

As the elf struggled to push the heavy wooden door open, Hermione noticed that she had bandages on her fingers. She was reminded of the cruel treatment Dipsy's master had given his previous elf, Dobby, and she felt her temper flare.

But as the door swung open before her, Hermione was distracted, completely taken aback by the opulence of the room inside.

The king size bed in the center of the room was covered in fine green silken sheets, drapery and tapestries hung from what felt like every possible place, and there was an en suite bathroom tiled floor to ceiling with white marble off to her right.

"Dipsy will leave you now, Miss. Unless there is anything else you require."

"No, Dipsy, thank you," Hermione said, still awed by her new abode. The elf disapparated on the spot, and Hermione wandered into the bedroom.

The walls were a dark shade of green, and the floors were covered in a dark wood finish, so although some light filtered in through the windows, the room still felt dark somehow.

She ran her fingers along the intricate wood carvings surrounding the mirror of the vanity and wondered at the craftsmanship. Next to the vanity, she found a wardrobe and cracked it open tentatively. There were a few dress-like robes inside, all of them made from exquisite fabric and perfectly tailored. Hermione removed a plain pink robe and held it up in front of herself, sizing it up. It looked like it would fit, but it was obviously tailored to fit someone with a larger bust and curvier frame than hers. Regardless, she draped it over her arm and planned her outfit around it.

As she explored the vanity, Hermione realized the drawers were filled with jewelry: sparkling rings, dazzling necklaces, and beautiful bracelets. Was she meant to wear them? She didn't dare touch any jewelry tied to Dark Wizards, especially after Katie Bell's encounter with the cursed locket. There were powders and shadows of all varieties as well, but Hermione didn't want to waste her time doing her makeup. Instead, she wandered into the bathroom where she froze in surprise before she felt a smile breaking out over her face.

Waiting for her on the counter next to the sink was a bottle of shampoo and a hairbrush.

Once Hermione's hair was under control (or as controlled as she could make it) and she was content with her outfit, it was nearly six o'clock. Not wanting to get lost again, Hermione called out for Dipsy to escort her to the dining room.

Hermione entered the room tentatively. Lucius was already there, at the head of the table, looking suave as usual. Black robes with a red vest and white button down shirt. Always the perfect gentleman, he rose when Hermione entered, and Dipsy, seeing that she was no longer needed, vanished.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Lucius did nothing to break it, merely gesturing to the setting next to him. Hermione approached and took her seat, unsure of what was going on. She looked at his face hopefully, but it was stony and unreadable.

Then, Lucius ate.

Hermione followed suit, and the only sounds were from their cutlery and the occasional sip from the sparkling goblets in from of them.

Finally Lucius spoke.

"…Did you find the room met your requirements?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you for having it prepared for me."

"The robes fit, I see."

"Yes, more or less," Hermione offered. Silence fell again, and Hermione dared to ask, "Mr. Malfoy...whose are these?"

Lucius completed ignored her question. "Did you see the jewelry in the vanity? And the makeup?"

"I saw it."

Lucius weighed her in his gaze, and Hermione felt her face flush.

"Why, do I need it?" she asked defensively.

"…It wouldn't hurt."

Hermione felt her jaw drop in spite of herself. Who in their right mind would ever say something like that, especially out loud?

But this was the "new" Lucius Malfoy she was talking about; whether or not he was in his right mind was certainly up for debate.

Feeling a flush creep over her face, Hermione snapped, "You know, Mr. Malfoy, if you're going to play along with this crazy charade – a charade of your own design, I might add – you should at least act like you find me attractive."

"That is a talent I will save for the cameras, Miss Granger."

Hermione could do nothing other than stare at him in complete and utter shock before making a hurt _"humph!"_ and cutting her food with vigor.

What the hell happened to hospitable Lucius? And why did it matter if he didn't find her attractive? Why did she want him to?

Thinking through her haze of anger, Hermione composed herself slightly to ask, "Do you do this on purpose?"

Lucius looked up from his meal innocently. "Do what?" The corners of his lips threatened to twitch into a smile.

"Wind me up and try to get a reaction? Because it may be fun for you, but it isn't for me."

"Isn't it?"

"No!" Hermione cried. "How about we go back to whose robes these really are and then see how funny you think it is?"

Hermione crossed a line. She knew it the moment his grey eyes flickered, but she kept going.

"Let's talk about your _wife,_ Lucius. How you act like you're fine when in actuality you're so lonely you let a Mudblood stay in your Manor for company."

A pink hue began to take over Lucius's pale face. "My wife is none of your concern…or mine for that matter."

There was a beat of silence.

"That's a lie…that you don't care for her." Hermione murmured. "You still do, regardless of what happened."

"What happened is my wife could not take the scrutiny that comes with being married to a man who lost everything!" Lucius roared, and Hermione shrank back into her chair. Regaining composure but only slightly, he added sharply, "We were engaged in a mutually beneficial partnership, and when it was no longer beneficial, we parted ways."

"I don't believe that for a second…" Hermione said, afraid of his wrath but excited to have the upper hand. "I think you loved her, Lucius. At least in some way, at some point, you did. You acquiesced to her wishes when she wanted to send Draco to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang, didn't you? If you were really the heartless tyrant you pretend to be, you would have overruled her and done what you wanted with Draco. But you didn't-"

"Enough!" Lucius stood up from his chair, his eyes glinting dangerously and his jaw set firm. "Enough…"

The hand holding the head of his cane twitched, and Hermione was suddenly sobered, remembering that his hand was mere inches away from being able to inflict unbearable torture. And by the livid look in his eyes, Hermione wouldn't be surprised if he tried it.

But he did not draw his wand. Instead, he let out a slow breath and glared at Hermione with a mixture of anger, surprise, and almost bemusement.

"Miss Granger…may I suggest in the future refraining from discussing my former wife or my son. They are both gone and not coming back any time soon, so there is no point in talking about them any further. Is that understood?"

Averting her eyes, Hermione just nodded.

"Dipsy!" Lucius barked, and the elf appeared with a frightened squeak.

"Y-y-yes, Master?" she stuttered.

Casting one last sneer at Hermione, he muttered, "Clean this mess up."

Dipsy immediately set to work, and Lucius purposefully snatched up his cane and swept out of the room, leaving Hermione to stare at his empty chair.

Years ago, there would have been nothing better to Hermione Granger than managing to make Lucius Malfoy so upset. Now, Hermione had expected to feel triumphant, but she found that all she had done was ruin her appetite.


	6. Chapter 6

_Finally, things start to get a little steamy. One of my favorite chapters so far. So without further ado, let the games begin ;)_

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next morning after a restless sleep. The rest of the evening prior had been spent organizing books in solitude, trying to clear her mind. She used magic whenever she could to help her, but some of the bindings were so fragile they would fall apart if it weren't for her gentle touch.

And although she was trying to clear her mind, her entire evening had been filled with thoughts of Lucius.

She relived their entire exchange at dinner over and over in her mind, analyzing it and picking apart its pieces.

Why had he been so aggressive with her from the moment the meal had started? Why the sudden cruelty, and why the sudden anger in her own response? Hermione had never meant to go after Lucius's family in such a way, but she had. What was she trying to accomplish? To make him "open up" to her?

She laughed out loud and shook her head. Lucius was not some wounded animal she could nurse back to health. It was ridiculous to see him like that.

But he _was_ a man with more dimensions than she had initially believed possible…

But it was morning now, and there was no use in living in the past. Hermione groggily dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the dining room, only getting turned around a few times but eventually finding it on her own.

She waited at the door for a few seconds, thinking of what she was going to say to him. What _could_ she say to him? Ask him what was wrong? Apologize for upsetting him? Tell him he deserved to have things go someone else's way for once?

Finally finding her courage, she took a deep breath, pushed open the doors, and…

And Lucius was absent.

Entering the room slowly, Hermione tentatively sat down and realized that there was only one setting.

Feeling disappointed in spite of herself, she ate in silence, struggling to keep her mind from wandering to Lucius, but to no avail.

 _Where was he…?_

After she finished her lonely meal, she had Dipsy escort her to the library, and she dove into her work.

For hours, she continued sorting books alone. Spellbooks on the left side of the room, history on the right, miscellaneous in the center until she could determine what to do with them…

The doors creaked open behind her, and she actually sighed in relief.

She turned around, trying to wipe the relief off her face, but of course those cold grey eyes caught it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. You look quite pleased to see me."

Recovering quickly, Hermione responded cordially. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. And I am happy to see you, but merely because I was beginning to worry that my brashness last night had cost me our little…agreement."

Hermione was proud of her recovery. She knew deep down there were other reasons she was happy to see Lucius, but she would never admit them to herself, or anyone else, for that matter.

Lucius smirked. "I am a Malfoy, Miss Granger, as you so frequently like to remind me. Once we make a bargain, we stick to it."

Hermione offered a slight smile at this, still unsure of what to say or how to proceed after last night's events.

Lucius said nothing but began to walk toward her. Hermione stiffened, unsure of what to do.

He swept past her and further into the library. "It's looking good in here so far." He looked back at her and nodded.

"Thank you."

Then, there was silence that Lucius broke by clearing his throat and saying, "Well, I'll let you get back to it."

Hermione was taken aback as Lucius moved past her, avoiding all eye contact. He seemed so out of sorts, almost…awkward.

Just as Lucius reached the doors, he spun on his heel and turned back to face Hermione. "Miss Granger…"

Hermione gently laid the book she was cradling back on the table and looked at him expectantly, surprised by the sudden change in demeanor.

"I must apologize for my behavior last night. You were right…those were my wife's robes, and watching the woman in them so astutely pick apart my…emotions about various issues left me on the defensive. It was not right for me to respond so intensely, but even so, my warning still stands: from now on, I would request that you do not bring up my former wife or my son again."

Hermione nodded because it was all she really could do.

"However, I hope I have not ruined you from joining me for future meals."

Hermione weighed him in her gaze, wondering about his motives and intentions. With a Malfoy, one always had to search for hidden agendas or veiled meanings. But as he returned Hermione's stare, he actually seemed…sincere?

Hermione cautiously answered, "I tried to join you for breakfast this morning, but you were absent."

"I had some business to attend to."

Hermione's face revealed her skepticism, but she continued all the same. "Well, I guess I will see you for dinner tonight then, Mr. Malfoy." Sarcastically, she continued, "Perhaps this time my appearance will be more acceptable."

That smirk returned to Lucius's cold features, and he actually seemed quite pleased. "…I will look forward to it, Miss Granger." His grey eyes glinted as he caught her gaze in his, and Hermione felt her breath leave her, if only for a moment.

And with that, he was gone.

 _What on earth…?_ The look he had shot her was almost…flirtatious?

No…her imagination was running away with her. Lucius was just toying with her. After all the comments he had made surrounding their fake relationship, her appearance, and her circumstances, he was just trying to get under her skin.

But if Lucius wanted to play games, Hermione deiced that she would make herself a worthy opponent.

Returning to her work with new vigor, Hermione began to plan her outfit for dinner, letting a grin spread across her face. She was going to make Lucius Malfoy wish he was careful what he wished for...

At a quarter to five, Hermione ceased her work in the library. She wanted to leave plenty of time to get ready for her meal with Lucius. She found her way back to her room and stood in front of the vanity, sizing herself up and trying to determine the best way to surprise the stone cold Lucius Malfoy.

If Lucius wanted to play, to try to rile her up to get a reaction, Hermione would do the same. There had already been moments, a few flickers where she had seen his composure crack, if only slightly. And the thought of making calm, cool, and collected Lucius Malfoy break was downright exhilarating.

First, Hermione bathed, rinsing her hair with a jasmine scented shampoo she found in one of the cupboards, then dabbing on some floral perfume. Entering the room in a towel, she rummaged through the wardrobe before finding the perfect dress: short, black, and with a sweetheart neckline. She squeezed into it carefully, then donned a pair of black kitten heels she transfigured to be her size.

Easing herself into the chair in front of the vanity, she set to work on her hair. She soon realized that she would need more than a brush to tame her wild mane, so she took out her wand and worked her hair until it fell in smooth curls down her back.

Hermione moved on to the countless powders, brushes, and shadows contained within the drawers of the vanity. It took minutes for her to rummage through them all and find what she was looking for: basic foundation, mascara, black liner, blue and black shadow tones for a smoky eye, and ruby red lipstick. She debated using blush but decided against it; she somehow always ended up blushing around Lucius anyway, and she hoped that the powder might work to her advantage.

Although she still didn't totally trust it, Hermione rummaged through the jewelry drawers and found two beautiful silver rings set with what she could only imagine were diamonds. In a cabinet next to the mirror, there were hundreds of gorgeous necklaces on display. She finally decided on a simple sapphire chain with a teardrop diamond set in the center.

Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, Hermione couldn't even recognize herself…but she couldn't help but wonder if it might be a good thing if Lucius couldn't either. Maybe this was her first step in shedding her schoolgirl exterior in Lucius's mind, and he might actually begin to take her seriously afterwards...

Suddenly realizing that she was close to being late for dinner, she hurried out the door and down the hall.

When Hermione reached the dining room doors, she didn't let herself pause; she pushed them open confidently and stood in the entryway, looking directly at Lucius.

He was there, just as she knew he would be. Her offer enticed him too much, and she knew his apathy was just a ruse. He loved the battle of wills he found himself engaged in with her, and Hermione would rise to challenge.

As his eyes fell on her, Hermione knew she was victorious. There was a moment of pure shock, followed by another look that overtook Lucius's face before it froze once again into his well-worn mask. But Hermione had seen it slip once again, and she found herself smirking in a very Malfoy way as she strutted across the room, heels clicking on the stone.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. I hope this outfit might be a little more to your liking." Hermione mockingly curtsied.

Lucius smirked. "I must admit, you clean up well, Miss Granger. Shall we eat?"

It was a simple response, but Hermione knew that it spoke volumes. She smiled triumphantly, sat, and began to eat.

Throughout the meal, she was conscious of Lucius's eyes straying to her, but she never looked over at him.

She wasn't interested in truly earning his affection, of course; it was all about the game, and the thrill of the chase.

At his core, Lucius was a man, and Hermione had used her intelligence to manipulate many a man over the years… But Lucius was intelligent, cunning, and presented her with a unique challenge.

Finally when she felt Lucius's eyes on her toward the end of the meal, Hermione deliberately looked at him. He seemed fixated on her neck, eyes traveling north and then south…

He knew he had been caught, jerking his gaze away a second too late. Hermione seized her opportunity and struck.

"Are there cameras around, Mr. Malfoy, or are you just practicing faking your interest in me?"

Looking at his plate but maintaining his composure, he said, "I am merely adjusting my eyes to the drastic change of appearance of my dinner guest, Miss Granger." Lucius paused for a moment before purposefully looking at her. "I still must credit you; there is not a single attribute of your chosen ensemble that I may fault you for."

"Really?" Hermione asked quizzically, dropping her guise of false confidence, even if only for a moment.

Lucius nodded, setting down his glass of red wine. "The dress is exquisite, the jewelry is elegant without being tacky, that wild mane of yours has finally been tamed, and the perfume and makeup is applied to perfection."

Locking his grey eyes onto hers, he added, "Admittedly, I am impressed, Miss Granger."

Hermione tried not to look too satisfied, but she felt herself swelling with pride, more than she initially expected to feel. Lucius had managed to crawl his way under her skin numerous times before, but this night, victory belonged to her. She had proven that the infallible Lucius Malfoy could be impressed by the appearance of a plain Muggle born.

Finished with their meal, Lucius helped Hermione rise from the table, taking her hand in his gloved fingers. He smoothly escorted her to the door.

"Thank you for your company this evening, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said civilly as they reached the exit. "I hope the meal was…enjoyable for you as well."

Lucius nodded at this, but no matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't read his expression.

"I see the game you're trying to play, Miss Granger."

Hermione was taken aback by this.

"Pardon?"

"Just as I was studying you all night, you were studying me. Don't think I didn't notice. If I were you, I would just be a little more wary of who I chose for an opponent."

Before Hermione had a chance to question him, Lucius turned to her, raised her hand to his mouth, and laid a gentle kiss across the back of her hand.

Hermione lost all composure and merely stared at him, slack jawed. A flush wrote a novel across her face, and her dress did nothing to hide the hitch in her breathing.

Lucius smirked up at her, satisfied with her reaction.

"Checkmate, Miss Granger."

And with that, he released her and swept out of the room, leaving Hermione frozen in stunned shock.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's your next installment, and things start to get quite interesting here._

 _Your kind words really keep me going, so please keep reviewing/messaging me! The more positive feedback you give me, the more encouraged I am to finish the next chapter, which is why these chapters have been coming so fast. Anyway, enjoy your next Lumione fix ;)_

Chapter 7

Hermione laid in bed for long hours that night, just staring up at the ceiling. Her hand still tingled where Lucius's lips had been.

Just when she thought she was on top of things, Lucius found a new way to rip the rug out from under her. And of all the things she had expected Lucius to do, she had never in her wildest dreams imagined… _that!_

What in the world was he thinking? What was _she_ thinking, for that matter? For taking this job, agreeing to live in the Manor, even wearing what she chose to dinner…

She tossed and turned all night, but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't make sense of what was going on inside her head. Did she like it? Hate it? Like him? Hate him?

This game was dangerous…and she knew it now.

The next morning, Hermione got dressed but in a basic robe, and she left her hair in its usual frizzy curls. Lucius was right; she needed to be more careful about underestimating her opponent, and until the haze in her mind cleared, she was taking a break from the twisted game she had started.

As she nervously entered the dining room for breakfast, she couldn't help but wonder if she never wanted him to kiss her hand again or if she never wanted him _not_ to.

Hermione approached her usual seat, and Lucius looked up from the paper spread before him. He was in his usual wealthy robes, but today his hair was tied back with a silky black ribbon. _How is it a man can look so handsome and so masculine with a ponytail…it makes no sense…?_

"Well, Miss Granger, the neighbors have talked."

"Huh?" Hermione asked, coming back to her senses.

Lucius folded up the paper and slid it over to her. Along the gossip column on the front page of the newspaper was an image of Hermione sorting books, taken from a great distance away through the library windows.

"Hermione Jean Granger, bookworm and longtime friend of Harry Potter, has recently been seen frequenting a new library, one belonging to an unlikely family," Hermione read aloud. "It seems that the Gryffindor sweetheart has found some more interesting reading material of a Slytherin nature, being spotted on multiple occasions in the library of Malfoy Manor. The real question is whether or not she is interested in seeing more of the Manor than just the library."

Hermione let out a gagging sound. Lucius smirked.

"Given Miss Granger's blood status and the Malfoys' reputation, it is interesting to see her frequenting the Manor, and it begs the question 'why?' We will be sure to keep you updated as this convoluted and morbidly fascinating story unravels." Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed the paper back onto the table.

"This _is_ what you wanted, isn't it?" Lucius asked, sneering like a genie who tricked its rescuer into wasting their wishes.

"Yes but…on the front page of the _Prophet…_ for everyone to see…?"

Before Hermione could fully register the implications of this news, a tapping at the window made the pair look up, and they found a whole flock of owls waiting expectantly.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Lucius said, rising with a groan and opening the window to let them all in. He took the two envelopes intended for him, and the other three owls hopped over to Hermione. Curious, she took her letters from the birds but watched Lucius pick up his.

One letter was addressed to "Mr. Lucius Malfoy," which she recognized was written in Draco's handwriting.

 _He doesn't even call him "father" anymore…_ Hermione thought, feeling a strange pang of emotion.

But when Lucius laid eyes on the second letter, his calm demeanor vanished as his face grew even paler than usual. The letter only had the name "Lucius" scrawled across the front in a gorgeous calligraphy.

Clearing his throat and standing, leaning heavily on his cane, Lucius said, "If you'll excuse me, Miss Granger. Please, finish your breakfast." And he hurriedly left the room to read his letters in private.

Hermione's eyes lingered on the closed door for a few moments, intrigued by Lucius's reaction. But she had her own issues to attend to, and she broke the seal on the first envelope and unfolded the letter.

 _Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _I wanted to send you a howler, but I didn't want any of the gits you currently live with to be eavesdropping! What on earth is going on?! When you said you had a job and a place to stay, I never suspected…Merlin's Beard, Hermione, I told you not to do anything I wouldn't do! What on earth are you thinking?_

 _Please write me,_

 _Ginny_

Hermione rolled her eyes. How on earth could she explain to Ginny what was actually going on?

Then, she realized that she didn't even know the answer herself.

Beginning to get a headache as she moved on to the next letter, she braced herself for its contents, since she knew she was about to get lectured.

 _Hermione,_

 _Just saw the_ Prophet, _and everyone here at the Ministry is having a right fit. What's going on? Are you okay? You were in a bad place last week, a vulnerable state, and I don't know how you ended up at the Malfoys, but nothing good can come of it. You know if you got tricked into doing something, talked into a bad deal or an unbreakable vow, I can help get you out of it. I have connections, Hermione, and we can help you._

 _I just want to make sure you're okay. Please write soon._

 _Harry_

Hermione began mentally crafting her response as she tossed Harry's letter aside – imagining writing another message about her being able to take care of herself – until her eyes fell upon the final letter, and her breath caught in her throat.

With trembling fingers, she unfolded the letter. She already knew who it was from and what it would probably say, but she still had to read it…

 _Hermione,_

 _Let's talk._

 _Ron_

"Let's talk?" Hermione repeated aloud. "Let's _talk?_ After all this time that's all you have to say? Oh, Ronald Weasley, you…ugh!"

Hermione trailed off, too angry and upset to form coherent thoughts anymore.

She heard the doors open again and moved quickly to control her breathing and blink away any tears that had formed in her eyes.

Lucius entered the room, the picture of poised perfection once again. If the letters had shaken him before, he didn't show it now.

"So, I take it your friends have seen the paper," he said, immediately deflecting Hermione's attention from him to land it on herself. That was how Lucius always stayed one step ahead, and he threw a tantrum like a spoiled child when he didn't get his way, like at dinner just days ago.

Hermione was too tired to fight him, though, and merely nodded.

"Yours?"

"I have no friends, Miss Granger, only business associates and blood relatives." Lucius sat down heavily at the head of the table, and Hermione thought she heard a genuine tone of self-loathing in his comment.

Tossing one of the letters toward her, he said, "We may have another issue that needs to be addressed, however."

Picking up the letter, she realized that the other note had not returned with Lucius; he had no doubt tucked it away somewhere. A part of her wondered if he had even read it.

But as she unfolded the note in front of her, she turned her attention to Draco's scrawling text across the parchment.

 _Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_

 _Clearly I, like everyone else, have seen the ridiculous article on the front page of the_ Prophet. _Although I have no idea what you are doing even allowing someone of such blood status into your home, I will say that whatever recreational activities you enjoy are no concern of mine._

 _What does concern me, however, is the fact that many suspect it is I enjoying Granger's company while she occupies the Manor, an obvious and scandalous falsehood. But I am asking you, for my own well-being and relationships, for you to set the record straight and correct whatever gossip you have enjoyed inciting, for what purpose other than sheer boredom I have no idea._

 _Please see that this issue is attended to promptly._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione must have outwardly cringed at the harsh phrasing of the note, because Lucius said, "Yes, sad that my son can only write me letters like we are little more than business associates," and she handed let letter back to him. "But he brings up a valid point. We need to take this one step further."

"Further? What do you mean?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"We need to eliminate all doubt that this gossip revolves around you and I, no one else."

"…what are you suggesting?" Hermione was hesitant, unsure where this was going.

Lucius read her tone and seamlessly responded, "Not a late night frolic on the Manor's front lawn, if that's what you're wondering."

Hermione cringed. "I wasn't-"

"I merely suggest a public outing of sorts…to get the media's attention and take some of the spotlight off of my son."

"The sins of the father…" Hermione muttered under her breath. Lucius quirked an eyebrow; she hadn't realized she said anything out loud. "Sorry…"

She was in way over her head. This joke had gone on long enough. Lucius had gotten some free exposure, and Ron had obviously been affected and at least reached out to her. That was what they both wanted…wasn't it?

But a part of Hermione wanted more. The game wasn't over, yet. There were still many more rounds to be played and she was curious to find out what would happen next. Lucius had a way of keeping her guessing, and the intrigue was simply too much for her to turn her back on.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione finally replied, "Yes. Agreed. If we're really going to sell this, we have to commit."

Lucius grinned like the devil himself and extended his hand, as if they were shaking on a business proposal. Hermione tentatively placed her hand in his, unsure if he was going to kiss it again and unsure if she wanted him to or not.

He shook her hand firmly and let go, but his steely eyes were laughing at her, and whether he was using legilimency or not, she knew he could read her mind.

"I was merely being a gentleman yesterday evening, Miss Granger. If you would prefer it, I can keep our interactions less formal."

Hermione couldn't say that she would prefer it and opted to say nothing, and Lucius smiled triumphantly.

"I won't hold you up from your work anymore, Miss Granger. Good day."


	8. Chapter 8

_SO sorry it's taken so long for an update! Life got a little crazy there for a bit. BUT I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Things definitely start heating up here, and it's hilariously ridiculous tension. Enjoy, and continue adding reviews and let me know what you want to see happen next!_

Chapter 8

Hermione quickly set to work in the library, focusing on the books and not on her encounter with Lucius.

What was he playing at? If this game was going to continue, they were going to have to establish some ground rules.

"Like not bothering me at work," Hermione grumbled under her breath as she heard the door swing open.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning to face him.

Lucius raised his eyebrows at her defensive posture as he approached. "Looking for a book. In my own library, I might add."

"Oh…of course…" Hermione muttered. _Idiot, of course. Get a grip. He's not just marching around the house trying to kiss you._

Lucius looked around, clearly overwhelmed by the avalanches of books Hermione had created.

"What are you looking for? I might be able to help find it."

" _Simple Herbal Brews._ It should be bound in blue leather."

Hermione approached the nearest bookshelf and scanned the titles. Lucius took the one across from her, and they searched in silence, but she was acutely aware of his company.

After a few minutes of searching, she finally found a book toward the top of the shelf that matched Lucius's description. "I think I see it!"

Hermione popped up on her tiptoes and strained to reach it, fingers just brushing the edge of the book.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, and she watched as a hand gently pushed hers out of the way and withdrew the book from the shelf.

Turning around, Hermione found herself face to face with Lucius's chest. He had never been this close to her, and she found herself frozen, watching him thumb through the book while paying her absolutely no mind.

"Yes, this is it. Thank you, Miss Granger."

As Hermione remained pinned between the bookshelf and Lucius, her hands pressed up against the books behind her, and a sudden burst of flame made both of them jump. Hermione withdrew her right hand quickly and yelped.

A particularly sinister looking black-bound book was smoldering at her touch. Lucius quickly pulled the book from the shelf and threw it on the nearby table, and the fire died.

"Remember what I said about being careful what you touch in here?" he reprimanded, but Hermione just cradled her hand and glared at him.

"Well I would have had you not been…"

"Been what?" Lucius raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Been…so close."

"Does my proximity make you nervous, Miss Granger?"

"…I just don't like letting Death Eaters get within striking distance, that's all."

Lucius saw through her lie but did not press the issue further. "Let me see your hand."

Hermione hesitantly extended her blistered hand, and Lucius took it gently. He wasn't wearing his usual leather gloves, and Hermione realized this was one of the first times he had ever actually touched her…

He jerked his wand from its casing within his cane, and Hermione involuntarily flinched. A flicker of what Hermione thought might have been genuine distress or remorse flitted across Lucius's face, if only for a second. A beam of light shot from the wand, and Hermione's hand was flooded with warmth as the burn vanished.

"Again, please be careful in here. Many dark artifacts like that one don't appreciate being disturbed by someone of your blood status, and it would really damage my new reputation if the Ministry had to come and sweep your ashes up off the carpet."

"Yes, yes, you want them to see you as a Mudblood sympathizer, I know."

Lucius's brow furrowed, and he turned to leave but stopped himself. Turning back to Hermione, he asked, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What, being used by you to achieve your own nefarious ends?"

Lucius narrowed his gaze. "You are not innocent in this game either, Miss Granger. You can quit at any time, yet you choose to play on." Hermione was silenced at this. "I was referring to the use of that word."

"Mudblood?"

Lucius nodded.

"Well, between you and your son I've certainly heard the term enough. But after all that I've been though, all that I've seen, it puts things in perspective. The word doesn't have power over me anymore."

Lucius smiled thoughtfully before murmuring, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Those were the first words you ever spoke to me."

Hermione was completely taken aback. _Flourish and Blotts…_

"Yes…I suppose they were."

Lucius merely nodded before finally saying, "Good luck, Miss Granger, and be careful."

The library doors shut with a deafening echo, and for some reason, Hermione felt alone.

 **break**

"Let's do something this evening."

Hermione broke the silence at dinner days later. She and Lucius had been sitting quietly, hardly acknowledging one another. Hermione wasn't sure about Lucius, but she knew why she was silent. She was worried that she was enjoying their game a little too much, of where it would lead, of what pain and confusion it would cause…but suddenly those words tumbled out of her, and it was too later to take them back.

"Something?" Lucius asked, raising his eyes to her and shooting her a lascivious glance.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of something."

"Good. The only things I do at night anymore are drink and sleep, anyway."

Hermione snorted. "Well, I was merely thinking of something in between."

"Such as…?" Lucius prompted.

"I don't know…don't you have something here? Playing cards? Wizard's chess? Even a Weasley product?"

"I may be a changed man, Miss Granger, but I will never let anything of a Weasley nature into this house."

"Too late," Hermione spat, and Lucius was taken aback before remembering how Hermione had ended up on his doorstep in the first place.

"Touché…Well, I would never purchase anything from a Weasley, we'll put it that way. As for the playing cards, that is far too Muggle for a Malfoy. And I do have a chess board but no more pieces; they've all destroyed one another at this point."

Hermione sighed. "Well I want to do something. I love books, but being cooped up alone in the library all day every day is slowly driving me insane."

It was true. Hermione enjoyed her work, but as she saw less of Lucius over the past few days, she thought more of Ron. Her mind wandered to what he would be doing, when he would be visiting their friends, and where Lavender was during it all. He had not tried to contact her again since the first letter he had sent her, which she had promptly burned in the fireplace. Now that the anger had burnt itself out, all Hermione could feel was sadness.

This was bound to result in bad decisions when combined with the cunning of a Malfoy, but Hermione was slowly becoming so despondent and desperate that she didn't really care.

"I understand," Lucius said. "I have been a little scarce as of late…I don't know if you would be interested, but I do have an old billiards table we could try to blow the dust off of."

"Billiards?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Cards is too Muggle for you, but you have a pool table?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "It is, at its heart, a gentleman's game, Miss Granger. Excellent for high society gatherings with gambling men and beautiful women alike."

Hermione's eyes flared. _Issue the challenge…_ "Are you alluding to something, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius's eyes met hers. "Merely that the game is more enjoyable if one's partner is…suitably dressed."

"It also significantly tilts the odds in the dressed party's favor," Hermione retorted.

Lucius paused, almost debating whether or not he would be the first to cast the gauntlet.

"…it significantly depends on the beauty of the girl, Miss Granger."

That was all she needed.

"Billiards it is then. One hour?"

Lucius smiled wickedly, knowing that she had to accept his challenge. "I am admittedly looking forward to it, Miss Granger."

 **break**

Hermione went back to her room immediately. She had to master the appearance of trying to look pretty without looking like she was trying.

"What are you doing…?" she muttered, looking through the armoire for an appropriate outfit. "He isn't worth your time. He doesn't even like you! You certainly don't like him…" For once, Hermione tried to shut off her brain. She finally convinced herself that her temporary interest in impressing Lucius Malfoy must revolve around some strange childhood trauma and her delicate self-esteem that had been destroyed in her break up, and she left it at that.

Hermione eventually settled on a nightdress. It made sense to change into after dinner and wasn't indecent in length or coverage, but it was made from black silk with slender straps and did wonders for her figure. She donned a dainty diamond necklace to attract attention to the proper place, and found a pair of basic black kitten heels. Add a little makeup and hair straightening magic, and Hermione felt a bit ridiculous and knew that Lucius would see right through her ruse of "not trying to look nice," but she was beginning to wonder if she actually cared.

Looking herself over once more in the mirror, Hermione strutted out the door and made her way to the room Lucius had described, located just down the hall from the study.

As Hermione entered the room and approached the green felt table, she saw Lucius was already selecting a cue from the wall. He turned to look at her, and again that flicker of surprise crossed his face for only a moment, but Hermione was satisfied.

Hermione was admittedly surprised at Lucius's outfit as well. He was still in a buttoned shirt and slacks, but he was in a black silken smoking jacket as well.

"We match," Hermione finally said, sounding disgusted.

Lucius chuckled, "So we do, Miss Granger. Shall you break, or shall I?"

Hermione wandered over to the sticks along the wall, selecting a medium length cue.

"I will."

"Very good."

Lucius placed the ball on the table, stepping back to allow Hermione her shot.

"So what's the deal with these? Do the balls devour one another? Explode on impact?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "Just a regular game of billiards, I'm afraid, Miss Granger."

"Then what's our wager? What's at stake?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'd be a fool to take the bet. A woman playing billiards should always be the one to win, if she truly knows how to play, that is."

"You mean…by bending the rules?" Hermione asked, bending herself over the table and lining up her shot while shooting a look at Lucius.

Lucius smirked. "If you are referring to a woman using various assets to distract her male counterparts, then yes, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned back to her cue and made a clean break, sinking one ball into the corner pocket.

"Stripes, it would seem."

Hermione walked around the table slowly, enjoying the sound of her heels on the stone and the stony look Lucius was giving her. As she lined up her next shot, she saw Lucius in front of her and knew where his eyes would wander…

"Damn," Hermione swore as the ten bounced back and forth in front of the pocket before coming to a stop.

Lucius took his spot, sizing up the cue ball. He had said nothing about the effect the game had on men's figures, but Hermione was beginning to find herself distracted by the movement of his fitted trousers as he bent over the table…

Lucius sunk the three into the center pocket, waking Hermione from her reverie. Determined not to let Lucius beat her so easily, she watched where he was lining up his shot and went to stand in front of him.

Number one went into the top corner. He wouldn't break that easily…

As Lucius examined the angle to sink the six, Hermione casually reached for a piece of chalk nearby and began innocently rubbing it on the head of her cue.

Lucius glanced up at her before doing a double take as she slowly blew the dust off the tip of the stick.

"Miss Granger, your pathetic attempts at distraction are positively childish."

But he missed the six.

Hermione smirked. "But it seems they work on you after all."

Lucius sniffed. "If you are done with the chalk, I believe I might actually need to use some."

Hermione tossed it across the table, and he caught it. In the midst of polishing the tip of his cue, Lucius was interrupted by Hermione brushing against him as she positioned herself for her shot. He moved away quickly, but Hermione was smirking; she knew his eyes were on her.

As she aimed for the next striped ball on the table, she saw Lucius walk over to one of the chairs and untie his smoking jacket, letting it fall elegantly from his shoulders. Turning back to face Hermione, Lucius undid the two buttons at the top of his shirt, exposing just the edges of his muscled chest…

 _That bastard._

Lucius Malfoy was not one to be outdone.

"I found myself getting a little warm, Miss Granger, do forgive me."

Hermione scowled, shot, and missed. "I see you're not afraid to bend the rules either."

"You mean to stoop to your level?" Lucius undid another button. "Why, Miss Granger, I don't understand what would make you think that." He grinned devilishly.

"What makes you even think that something so 'childish' would work on me?"

Lucius gestured to her botched shot, and when he looked back to Hermione he saw a blush creeping over her face.

"Your turn…" Hermione said timidly, and he obliged.

The rest of the game continued in the same manner, the two toying with one another but never touching, never impolite, never serious.

Finally, only the eight ball remained, and Hermione was up to shoot. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, but she felt Lucius behind her, and the distraction was too much.

She heard Lucius take a contented breath as she missed the eight, but as he lined up his shot, Hermione began running her fingers up and down the wood of her pool cue, and he missed as well.

"Miss Granger, your pathetic attempts to distract me are becoming even more asinine."

Hermione ignored him, called out the pocket, and sunk the eight. Lucius bowed his head, conceding victory.

"Well done, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled, more proud of herself than she should have been. She approached Lucius, and he stiffened, not knowing what to expect. She drew closer and closer until they were face to face, and there was a moment of stillness as the two just stared, sizing one another up.

Then, Hermione reached past him to place her cue back in the rack on the wall. But as she pulled back, her brown eyes caught him in her gaze, and she murmured, "Checkmate, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius turned to watch her leave, shaking his head in surprise and disappointment, yet finding himself satisfied all the same.


	9. Chapter 9

_Short one but a good one ;) I made you all wait so long for the last chapter that I wanted to get this chapter out quickly. Finally, our couple actually connects! Still a slow burn, but a little bit of payoff. Enjoy._

Chapter 9

"Miss Granger, I still have to pay you your wage."

Hermione looked up from her breakfast, surprised by Lucius's random comment. "My wage?"

"Yes…and perhaps it would be a good idea to put it to some good use. Perhaps head into the city and purchase some clothing of your own."

"Oh…I could always just go back to my flat-"

"I would not suggest it, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes narrowed; she couldn't read Lucius's firm expression. "Why?"

"Mr. Weasley is still likely irrational, and seeing you again is probably not the best thing for either of you at the moment."

Hermione sized him up. "…what's your other motive?"

Lucius looked up at her innocently. "Motive? Must a Malfoy always have a motive, Miss Granger?"

"…Yes."

Lucius sighed. "Well, I was also thinking this weekend might be a good time to make our first…public appearance for the papers. That way my son will be able to live his life in peace and we will have the news buzzing with our names."

Hermione debated this idea before nodding slowly. "Where would we go?"

"Not Diagon Alley, of course. Far too many familiar faces. But perhaps somewhere else in wizarding London that might attract one of Rita Skeeter's cronies."

"…I'm going to need another dress, aren't I?"

Lucius smirked. "We have to be a believable couple, Miss Granger. It wouldn't be a bad idea."

Hermione snorted. "A believable couple? You and I are the most unbelievable couple to have ever existed, even if only in fantasy."

"And that's just why the papers will eat us up," Lucius said. "Then, I appear more trustworthy and like I really have changed, and perhaps I will regain some of my sway within the Ministry."

Hermione fell silent for a moment. "…Have you changed?"

Lucius looked up from his plate. "What?"

"Have you really changed? From who you once were?"

Lucius paused, furrowing his brow and actually looking like he was going to offer her an honest answer. He seemed to choose his words carefully when he finally found them. "…I abandoned the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts because he had taken everything from me. He had threatened my family, destroyed my reputation, even stolen my wand…"

Hermione put down her fork and listened intently, watching a shadow pass across his face. In the confident man before her, she caught a glimpse of the shell that emerged from Azkaban, the one she saw inhabiting the Manor when she and her friends were brought there by Snatchers only a few years ago…

"I didn't believe in the man, but I believed in his ideals. I still do, and I always will, even though he is gone and I, for all intents and purposes, have lost."

Hermione nodded, frustrated with his response but respecting his honesty. "Sad, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius raised his gaze to her. "Hmm?"

"I think you're better than that, to be honest. The brainwashing and the blind following. And I think you're not being honest with yourself, either. Because if you are, then I will always be less than you, unworthy to practice magic, to go to Hogwarts, and to work in the Ministry. Without your leader to blind you to the truth, I think your views are starting to change, whether you're willing to admit it or not."

And with that, Hermione rose and left a shocked Lucius at the head of the table to sort out his feelings alone.

 **Break**

Hermione straightened her flowery dress after donning a pair of pink flats and some dazzling flower earrings.

What on earth was she about to do? _I'm about to parade down the streets of London with my "new man" Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, that's what._

She could almost see the headlines now, immediately attacking their age gap, their blood statuses, their pasts…

Why had she agreed to this? Did she not care about her reputation, her friends, her dignity?

The answer was no, even though she didn't want to admit it. Her reputation had been all but destroyed when she left her promising position at the Ministry. She had already sent a cryptic note to Ginny warning her that there was a game being played and to not have a complete meltdown reading the _Daily Prophet_ over the coming weeks, but Harry and Ron would have to fend for themselves.

And personally, she found herself too involved in this dangerous game to back out now, just when things were starting to get interesting. How far could she make Lucius Malfoy go? He had employed her, opened his house to her, even _flirted_ with her, for Merlin's sake! He studied her every movement, was surprised by her words, and it was exhilarating making the surefooted Lucius Malfoy stumble.

Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way toward the front doors where Lucius waited, cane in hand.

He looked nothing short of regale in his resplendent black robes, green and silver serpent ring, and silk-tied hair.

She imagined that this must be what Lucius looked like before a night on the town with Narcissa, and Hermione couldn't help but feel like a scrawny, ugly duckling in her shadow.

Lucius nodded at her. "Suitable choice for the day."

"Suitable?" Hermione grumbled under her breath. Just as she knew how to drive him mad, he knew her buttons as well, and he pushed them on purpose, she knew.

Lucius held out his arm to her to apparate, and Hermione gasped it firmly.

Then, the world was whirling beneath their feet, and wizarding London appeared before them.

Once the earth reappeared beneath their feet, Hermione let go of Lucius and moved a safe distance away. Lucius smirked and set off down the path, Hermione at his side.

The two wandered for about an hour until Lucius withdrew a bag of galleons and suggested Hermione enter a few stores. He waited outside for her as she explored the various shops, and Hermione felt absolutely absurd, shopping with Lucius Malfoy waiting on her. But it did allow her time to find a few articles of clothing to add to her wardrobe back at the Manor.

As they continued walking down the bustling street, Hermione squealed, making Lucius jump.

"A bookstore! I'll be back!"

"Merlin's beard, woman, do you not have enough books back at the Manor?"

Hermione laughed but ducked inside, calling out, "Five minutes!"

Lucius chuckled under his breath, then consciously wiped the smile off his face and replaced it with his usual bored expression.

A little while later, deeper into the city, Lucius began looking around occasionally, and Hermione looked at him quizzically. Seeing this, Lucius turned to her.

"One of Skeeter's men has been following us," Lucius hissed, leaning in close enough for Hermione to smell his cologne.

"How can you tell?" she whispered back, nearly intoxicated by the spicy, sensual aroma and finding herself drawing closer to him to smell it again.

"Look at his broach."

Casting a "casual" glance behind her, Hermione saw the man Lucius was talking about. He was trailing them, dressed in dark robes and sporting a metallic, beetle-shaped broach. _Of course…_

Lucius slowed to act like he was looking in a shop window, and Hermione followed his lead. They turned their backs to shield their conversation from the man.

"We need to seize the opportunity. Right now we could be out for a business meeting the way we're walking. You're so stiff and unnatural."

Hermione stiffened in response, taken aback by his insult. "Well I'm sorry I didn't go to the Malfoy school of acting! I don't exactly know how to _walk_ like I'm in love with someone."

Lucius rolled his eyes before looking back in the window. His eyes soon lit up with a sudden idea, and he inclined his head to Hermione before muttering, "…kiss me."

"What?" Hermione asked, barely managing to keep her voice down and taking a tentative step back.

"You really want to sell this story and put the rumors right where we want them? Then we have to alleviate every doubt."

"But…I…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake don't act like a saint _now_ of all times."

"I'm not, I just-"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Lucius had turned his body slightly so that the man mingling in the alley behind could see their faces, quickly slid his hand across Hermione's cheek and rested it behind her ear, and planted his lips on hers forcefully.

For a split second, Hermione was frozen. Those pale, thin lips were now on hers – _meshing_ with hers – and his cologne had now completely enveloped her. Her brain told her to stop, but her body fell into his and she found herself reaching out for him.

But just as suddenly as it started, it was over, and Lucius was pulling away, but Hermione's hand remained on his arm. He straightened up, lifted his cane, and turned from the window, as if the incident didn't faze him one bit. Hermione, on the other hand, could barely even stand up straight. As he began to walk again, Hermione walked beside him numbly, and the man in the alleyway scurried in the opposite direction.

"Well, that's it then," Lucius said, looking content with their public display of affection.

"That's it then…" Hermione murmured, still in shock.

She would never admit it to herself, but if that was it, then she wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10

_Big chapter here, everyone, which is why it took me so long to write it. The next chapters will come more quickly, but I knew that this chapter had to be written properly for it to make any kind of sense. Tell me what you think, and as always, hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Hermione hardly slept that night, and when she did, her dreams were full of the sounds of typewriters clacking and the sensation of Lucius's lips on hers.

This had gone too far. She just kissed Lucius Bloody Malfoy on the middle of the street in London and…liked it? But what did she like? The attention? The revenge? Or the fact that it was…him?

And was she in too deep to back out?

Finally waking after a restless night, Hermione dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs.

She knew Lucius was sitting there, sipping his coffee like usual, but she didn't dare look at him. She couldn't stand to see his smirk this morning. Instead, she sat down and focused on her meal in silence.

Lucius said nothing initially, but toward the end of the meal, he asked, "Care to see the headline?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, finally looking at him. He was extending the morning's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ to her. She begrudgingly took it and muttered, "You should have offered this to me _before_ breakfast."

Lucius snickered. "Didn't want to ruin your appetite, that's all."

As she unfolded the paper, Hermione felt her jaw go slightly slack. There she and Lucius were, kissing for the whole world to see. Watching herself on a loop, she could see she was initially taken aback, but then she fell so naturally into him…

Merlin, did she actually kiss him back like that? And surely if she saw that, he had seen it, too.

 _As would Ron…_

A twinge of guilt stirred deep in Hermione's gut, but she pressed on, reading the article quickly so as not to lose her nerve.

 _Gryffindor Girl Goes in for the Kill_

 _It's official: Hermione Granger was spotted in London shopping with none other than the eligible, granted more mature, bachelor Lucius Malfoy at her side before the couple shared this moment outside a local shop. It certainly seems that Malfoy is having no problems moving on from his former wife, Narcissa Black, and Granger seems to have developed a certain taste for older, or at least wealthier, men. And if this kiss is any indication, it also seems that blood status is not an issue for the pair, either. Although we have yet to discover how this bizarre couple came to be, needless to say, we are intrigued. Will they last? Or is this just a fling? What are these two playing at? Stay with_ The Prophet _to stay informed!_

"That's so unnecessary." Hermione tossed the paper aside.

"Yes, I know you wanted to seek some revenge, but they did lay it on a little thick-"

"They didn't have to bring your wife into it."

Lucius's smirk faded, and he looked genuinely surprised. "What?"

"Narcissa…they could have left her well enough alone and not made it sound like you had just thrown her away."

Lucius sniffed and regained his composure. "I'm sure she wouldn't care."

"Just like you don't care about her?"

Before Lucius could retort or Hermione could say something even more stupid, she quickly left the dining room to bury herself in the library.

She couldn't flee for long, however, because not even an hour later, Lucius arrived bearing a letter.

"Only one, today. For you, at least."

Hermione tore the seal and rolled her eyes.

 _Floo. Now._

 _~Ginny_

Why did it feel like she was being scolded by her mother when talking to her best friend?

"Can I use your Floo, seeing as you won't let anything of a Weasley nature into your home?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Weasley…?"

Hermione scowled. "His sister."

"Ah, yes. Ginevra would probably not be too keen on stopping by the estate of the man responsible for her near death experience in the Chamber of Secrets, and I would not be keen on having her. Use the fireplace in the study. It's connected to the Floo Network."

Hermione ignored his comments about Ginny and made her way across the mansion to the study.

When she finally reached the fireplace, the green flames nearly exploded out of the grate as Ginny's face burst forth.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Lucius Malfoy? Lucius BLOODY Malfoy? Hermione, you CANNOT be serious!"

"I'm not! Listen…I told you there was more to the story, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "There is literally nothing you can tell me that will make this okay."

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"Listen, after I left your brother, which is a topic we will avoid entirely," she added as Ginny opened her mouth to interrupt, "I was lost and somehow ended up in Wiltshire."

"Somehow ended up in Wiltshire? From _London?_ Hermione, what-"

Hermione cut her off. "Long story short, Malfoy let me take shelter in the Manor and then offered me a job straightening up his library."

"I have a feeling you're doing more for him than straightening his library-"

"Ginny, hush!" Hermione scolded, and she fell silent. "Malfoy has lost a lot of his influence due to people seeing through his prejudices, and I kind of wanted to get back at Ron, so we made a bit of an accord…"

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, you really struck a deal with the devil."

"Nothing like an Unbreakable Vow or anything…come on now, Ginny, I'm not that stupid."

Ginny nodded and barely managed to keep her mouth shut, waiting for Hermione to continue.

"Well, we appear like a couple to the public. That way, he looks like he's moved past his blood supremacist past and I get to ruffle some feathers."

Ginny shook her head. "'Mione, your brains with the cunning of a Slytherin behind them is a terrifying creature to behold."

Hermione shook her head. "Listen, I should get back to work. Save Harry the owl and try to explain everything to him. But make sure this doesn't get around! It will ruin the ruse."

Ginny nodded begrudgingly. "But Hermione, you're not…not actually _with_ him, right? Like when the cameras are away you two don't-"

"Ginny, NO!" Hermione said firmly. "I told you, nothing's actually happened. The whole thing is staged. The appearances, the kiss…it's all just for show." Hermione hoped saying it out loud it would make it real, but only a part of her believed her words.

"Well, maybe this will finally make my idiot brother come to his senses."

Hermione said nothing but shook her head. "Goodbye, Ginny."

"Hermione, be careful…I know you can take care of yourself, but…even I can see you're in dangerous territory here. Just…proceed with caution."

And the Floo flickered out.

 ***break***

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, entering the study that evening to find Lucius standing by the end table in the corner, holding an intricate decanter.

"I merely thought we should toast to our successes." He poured a small portion of the aged firewhiskey into two crystal glasses and extended one to her.

Hermione approached cautiously and took the drink, eyeing it somewhat suspiciously.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Merlin's beard, Miss Granger, surely you still aren't expecting me to poison you?"

Hermione looked up at his cold, grey eyes, the same eyes she had seen glaring at her from behind a metal mask in the Department of Mysteries… "You can never be too careful."

Lucius let out an indignant breath through his nose and took a deep drink from his own glass.

Hating to admit that he was right, Hermione took a sip from hers as well. The whiskey burned all the way down, but she didn't hate the feeling.

She wandered aimlessly to the other side of the room, looking over the various shelves holding dark bound books and Dark Arts objects.

"The Ministry let you keep these?" Hermione finally asked in spite of herself, eyes landing on The Hand of Glory tucked away in a corner.

"Mere trinkets of my past, really," Lucius responded. Hermione turned to face him; he was still standing on the other side of the room, leaning up casually against the wall and pouring another drink. "The real paraphernalia resides in a secret chamber under the drawing room floor."

Hermione's jaw went slack. "Wait, are you serious?"

Lucius merely set the decanter down and took another sip, obscuring his smirk with the edges of the glass.

"Mr. Malfoy, if that's true, I could have you…Remember, I work at the Ministry-"

"Not anymore."

Hermione was silenced by this.

"…Why did you leave, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up from the hearth. Lucius was staring at her with a mixture of intrigue and sincere curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?"

Lucius grinned a thin-lipped smile. "Curiosity, Miss Granger. Always innocent curiosity."

"I doubt anything about a Malfoy is innocent…" Hermione muttered, but she sighed. She had already told him just about everything…why stop now?

"Well, it was Harry who suggested it initially…" Hermione began, sitting down heavily on the Chesterfield. "He said it would be better for my…health."

She heard Lucius slinking toward her. "Your health, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's stupid…I don't even…"

She felt Lucius's weight sink into the seat next to her, but she still didn't look up. She knew his eyes were on her, waiting…

"…After the war, I had a lot of…anxiety, I guess. Nervousness, panic attacks, paranoia. I felt so much guilt for surviving the war when so many did not, and that led to even more pressure for me to succeed. But I was suspicious of my coworkers, didn't trust their compliments, and always suspected the worst. I knew many of them were probably associated with Voldemort during the war, and that some of them would not like the fact that someone of my blood status worked alongside them… It made me miserable, and everyone else around me miserable, too. I stopped eating, worked excessively to try to keep my mind off everything, and largely isolated myself… Finally, Harry suggested that I take some time off. I had started talking with Ron about…having a family of our own, but I knew in my current state that it would never happen. So I took his advice, put in my two weeks, and planned on focusing on living my life outside of the shadow of the war. I started to feel better and get my life back on track, but then I found Ron with Lavender…and now I'm here."

The silence was broken suddenly. "I'm sorry."

Hermione jumped. She had forgotten Lucius was even beside her. But when she looked at him, expecting to see his satisfied smirk, she was taken aback. "What?"

Lucius's gaze was fixed on the fireplace, but there was a genuine sadness in his expression.

"I will admit that I never had the highest opinion of Mr. Weasley, but I must say that now it is even lower. To betray you during such a time in your life and to do so little to help you when you needed it most…Mr. Potter, on the other hand, I cannot fault. He does have your best interests at heart, no matter how tactless his approach."

Hermione just looked at him in shock. In that moment, she saw his grey eyes were no longer reflective. There was a depth, a humanness, to them. His mask was slipping, and she could see a softness taking over his features.

"A part of me doesn't blame him…" Hermione murmured, looking away from him. She saw Lucius lift his head in her periphery. "Ron, I mean. Of course what he did was dreadful and stupid, but I don't know if I would have stayed either..."

Suddenly, Hermione felt a warmth on her knee. Looking up from the rug, she found a hand, Lucius's hand, gently squeezing the exposed part of her leg. Her eyes swept up to his, looking at her with sincerity.

"From what I'm seeing…he should have."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had kissed him before, and yet this moment was somehow so much more intimate. And Lucius could no longer pretend; there were no cameras, no paparazzi to impress. Just her.

Suddenly, something dawned on her, and when Hermione found her voice, she finally managed to stammer, "Narcissa…" as tears threatened to burst from her eyes.

Lucius immediately withdrew his hand, and his features hardened once more, as if he was sobering from a pleasant dream. "Miss Granger, remember what I said-"

"That's what happened, isn't it? With you and Narcissa?" she murmured, finally seeing the connection. "After the war, you weren't the same, and she left you…"

"That's not what-"

"I think it is, Lucius. I think that's why you feel for me, because you understand exactly how I feel, being abandoned by the person I loved when I needed him most."

Lucius launched up from his seat. Hermione wouldn't look at him; she felt the fury radiating off him. "Don't even for one second pretend to think you understand me!" he spat.

"Then don't do the same with me!" Hermione snapped, rising as well to face him.

Lucius's face was flushed, and the grip on his cane was shaking. Hermione vowed to not cower, however, and drew herself up to full height to meet his gaze with defiance.

He was no longer the imposing figure he once was.

She knew he was just a man.

Still, she felt a thrill of fear rush through her as he seethed, "You have no idea what I endured-"

"What _you_ endured, Lucius? What about what _I_ endured? What about the years I spent fighting for my life against people like you, fearing for my life just because of how I was born?" Hermione pulled up her sleeve to reveal the faint but still ever-present scars of the word Bellatrix etched into her skin in that very home years prior.

In response, Lucius ripped his robes back to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. It seemed slightly more faded, no longer alive, but still very real. Thrusting it into her vision, he snarled, "I risked my life and my family's life for this. I've been tortured in ways you can only imagine. I served time in Azkaban, missed my son growing up, lost my wife, all for this!"

The pair stood, their faces mere inches apart, both fuming.

"You chose the mark on your arm!" Hermione finally hissed, trembling. "I did not!"

Lucius glared at her with white hot fury for a moment before yanking his arm back. Hermione shot one last lethal glare at him before turning and all but running out of the room.

As she slammed the door behind her, Lucius let out an angry cry, and she heard his whiskey glass shatter against the wall. Hermione fled, locking herself in her room, throwing herself on the bed, and finally allowing her tears to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

_Told you these chapters would start coming quickly! Next chapter, and guess who comes back into the mix? Some blood is shed in this chapter, but perhaps not in the way you'd expect…read on, and keep reviewing! I love reading your comments 3_

Chapter 11

Sunlight blinded Hermione as she groggily rolled over in her bed. She did not want to go to breakfast. She did not want to face Lucius. She did not want to play this game anymore.

But what else could she do? As much as she hated to admit it, she found herself caring for Lucius in some way. In some strange connection, he had managed to make himself feel like a kindred spirit, and although all Hermione wanted to do right now was punch him and walk right out the front doors, she couldn't stand the thought of abandoning him and leaving him in his mansion alone…

Like Narcissa.

The strange thing was, Hermione had a sincere respect for Lucius's former wife. A mother's love had saved Harry Potter not once but twice, so Hermione was forced to admit that Narcissa was much more than just a trophy wife. However, this made it more disappointing than infuriating for Hermione to realize Narcissa's abandonment of her husband after so many years. That made Hermione suspect that there was likely more Lucius wasn't telling her about their split, but the hurt was real, whether he would admit it to himself or not.

Hermione groaned and began to dress, putting on plain robes so as to try to blend in with the wallpaper. She still didn't know what she was going to say to Lucius, but she would have to figure it out soon enough.

Hermione quietly crept down the hall. She hesitantly opened the dining room door slowly, having a strange urge to knock and announce herself before entering.

But Lucius was nowhere to be found. Relieved and also disappointed but certainly not surprised, Hermione ate quickly and went straight to work.

Lunchtime came and went, and Hermione had Dipsy bring her a small plate of cheese and crackers she could eat while she sorted through the library.

But at dinner, there was still no sign of Lucius. Hermione ate, listening for a sign of his arrival, or at least of his presence. But she could hear nothing.

Usually she could at least hear Lucius shuffling around, his cane tapping out a rhythm on the stones and wood floors throughout the manor, but this night, silence reigned.

 ***break***

The next morning, there was breakfast, but no Lucius. In fact, it only looked like enough food had been set out for one person.

Hermione tried to eat, but the silence of the empty dining room was deafening. She hadn't realized how dependent she had become on the sounds of Lucius sipping his coffee, flipping through the paper, and tapping his cane unconsciously. She piled her plate with food and retreated to the solace of her room to eat in peace.

Hermione made excellent progress on the library, diligently sorting and resorting the books. The job was becoming more and more complete, but there was no one stopping in to check on her progress. She dedicated herself to her work nonetheless, although it was mindless. Her thoughts, for once, were not on her books…

At dinner, Hermione repeated her morning routine and brought her meal to her room, deciding to try to distract herself by starting one of the books she had purchased at the bookstore in London a few days ago. She read the first few pages before rereading the description on the back with disgust.

"A romance?"

Tossing the book aside on the bed, she picked up the next one.

" _True love was nearly impossible for Florence to find…"_

Hermione set that book on the bed as well. Flipping through the next one, she muttered, "Love stories?" Why had she bought this pointless, romantic fluff? She hated those stories…

Didn't she?

 ***break***

By the third day, Hermione had had enough. There was still no sign or whisper of Lucius's presence, and Hermione's desperation was beginning to turn to anger.

Perhaps this was his way of not admitting defeat but giving up on the game. But Hermione wouldn't let him quit in such a cowardly manner.

After breakfast, Hermione went searching for him. He wasn't in the library. The shattered glass in the study had been cleaned, but there was no sign of Lucius. The unlocked upper rooms were all empty, and Hermione had already searched the lower. The house was silent as a crypt.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but the game might be very much over, and she might have to think about getting a real job and finding a new place to stay.

She hated the thought, but as she waited for Lucius to appear in vain, she decided she'd at least begin to make plans.

Her first step was to regain the possessions that were hers, and she had to finish that before moving on to anything more dramatic. She knew she had purchased her new clothes with her own wage, but it still felt like Lucius's money. Her old clothes suited her just fine, but they were still in her apartment, along with the rest of her money and all of her other magical possessions.

Lucius had warned her not to return to her flat, but she had decided to stop following Lucius Malfoy's guidance from now on.

After another dinner spent alone, Hermione donned her traveling cloak and planned to apparate back to London. She hoped that Ron would be out somewhere; Fridays, he could usually be found eating at a local pub and then staying for drinks late into the night. She figured there would be no doubt Lavender would be with him, so it should be a good time for her to sneak in, collect her things, and leave without starting too much drama.

She knew she would have to confront Ron at some point, but now was not the time, especially when her feelings about Lucius were so conflicted and overwhelming. She needed time to settle down before slaying that dragon.

Hermione waited at the front doors and cast one last look back at the Manor, hoping Lucius would sweep around the corner and ask her to stay, even to tell her she was forbidden to leave…

But the house remained silent as ever, and Hermione flipped up her hood and pushed the oaken doors open, feeling tears well up in her eyes in spite of herself.

But her tears were quickly washed away as she appeared on the outskirts of London in the midst of a downpour.

 _Oh, curse this London rain!_ Hermione thought, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself and hurrying down the street to her building.

When she finally found it, Hermione climbed the steps to her flat and paused outside the door, listening for any sounds within. It was dark outside, and all the lights in the apartment were off. She slowly traced her wand over the lock and whispered, "Alohomora," and the lock opened for her.

Surprised that Ron had not hexed the door to curse her on the spot, Hermione slipped in quietly and hissed, "Lumos," to light her wand.

She didn't even bother looking around the sitting room; just seeing the interior of the house she once shared with her childhood sweetheart was shooting unwanted pangs of sadness through her body. After rummaging around in the hall closet, she found her knapsack bewitched with an Undetectable Extension Charm and made her way to the bedroom cautiously.

She let out a breath of relief when she found it empty, a welcome change from the last time she had arrived home unannounced. She found some of her old potion supplies, her clothes, her books, and a few others things scattered around the house and crammed them all in her knapsack. In the bedroom closet, she couldn't help but choke back a sob as she pushed Ron's most recent "R" Christmas sweater from Molly out of the way to get to her robes. The whole room smelled like him, that scent of fresh cut grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste she had smelled that day in potions class while brewing love potions. But the room also smelled of a less familiar vanilla scent, and the combination nearly made her sick.

Hermione made it back to the living room and took a few more of her books from the bookshelf before preparing to depart. She made her way to the door, gathering her cloak around herself and readying her mind for apparition, when suddenly…

"Leaving so soon?"

Hermione whipped around, immediately reminded of her encounter with Lucius the morning after her first night in the Manor.

But it wasn't Lucius she found in the armchair, illuminated by her wand light.

It was Ron.

"Ron…" Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Hello, Hermione." Ron slowly rose to his feet, and the lights in the room came on.

There was silence as Hermione took in his face. He looked weary, as if this very encounter was exhausting him. There was also a pain in his eyes, a hurt Hermione knew she was at least somewhat responsible for.

She had enjoyed the game she played with Lucius, but was she ready to face the consequences?

"Ron, I-"

"Grabbing the last few things of yours to move in with him, eh? We waited a year, Hermione."

"Ron, it's not like that…"

Ron threw the issue of the _Daily Prophet_ on the floor in between them, and in the lamplight Hermione saw the images of her and Lucius's kiss playing on repeat.

He had seen it. Of course he had. And it had definitely struck a nerve.

That was what Hermione had wanted…wasn't it?

"I just don't understand, Hermione," Ron said, his voice barely above a whisper. He wouldn't look at her…Hermione knew it was to hide the tears welling in his eyes. "One fight with me and you run to… _him?_ Lucius _Bloody_ Malfoy? Blimey, he could be your father, Hermione! Not to mention he's a Death Eater, a pure blood supremacist, a-"

"Listen, Ron, Lucius isn't-"

"Oh, so it's 'Lucius' now, is it? No more Mr. Malfoy? Well, I guess it would make sense to be on a first name basis with the person you're shagging."

 _How long have I been calling him "Lucius…?"_ Hermione wondered, but her pity and guilt for Ron began to melt away as anger took over, and the thought was lost.

"Don't turn this around on me! What does it matter who I'm with? You made your choice!"

"Yeah, but we're not snogging all over the front page of the _Prophet._ "

"At least we're not doing it in your own bed!"

Silence at this, and Hermione could tell Ron was seething, but so was she.

Finally finding her words, Hermione murmured, "Lucius was right…it was a bad idea, coming here. I'm leaving."

"Hermione, wait…"

But Hermione tightened her grip on her bag and prepared to apparate.

"Hermione, NO!" Ron lunged at her, but the room had already begun to spin.

Pain. Searing, splitting pain overwhelmed her right ankle. She felt Ron's hands close around her leg for a split second before his grip was broken and she was back at Malfoy Manor, but the damage had already been done.

She fell to the ground and cried out in pain as blood began to run in rivulets down her shoe and into the puddles of water gathered on the path. Her splinched leg had sustained deep gashes running around her ankle, and she was already beginning to feel lightheaded.

Thankfully, Lucius had heard the crack of her apparation and her cry of pain, and the front doors of the Manor swung open to reveal Hermione collapsed on the doorstep, much like the first night he found her.

"Miss Granger, what on earth…?" Lucius trailed off as he saw the grave state of her leg.

"Ron splinched me!" Hermione gasped out, gritting her teeth against the pain and struggling to withdraw her wand in an attempt to heal herself.

Lucius's eyes darkened at this, but he said nothing as he quickly approached and took a concerned look at her leg. Hermione was trembling too much to successfully cast any spell, or stand for that matter, and Lucius knelt down next to her. "We have to act fast if we're going to save the leg."

At first, Hermione didn't know what to make of Lucius reaching out for her. But as her head swam, she didn't fight him as he lifted her wet and bleeding frame from the bricks and made his way back inside the Manor.

As he hurried down the hallway with Hermione cradled limply in his arms, the swaying of her legs brought a fresh bout of pain, and Hermione cried out before doing what was only instinctual: she wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

She felt him stiffen in what she interpreted to be surprise, but he continued walking until they reached the study.

Things became hazy, but Hermione realized she was being laid across the Chesterfield in front of the fire, and she managed to breathe out, "Lucius…the furniture…"

There was a brief pause, as if the figure before her was taken aback by what she had said. Then, a voice gently hissed, "Oh curse the furniture, Hermione," and she was laid across the smooth leather before the blonde shape knelt down next to her urgently.

 _Hermione…?_

That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Next chapter for you, and finally, all our main characters meet on the same page! Please keep writing reviews – I love to read your reactions, and I'm happy you've all enjoyed this so far!_

Chapter 12

Hermione awoke what she assumed to be the next morning with a dull ache in her right leg. As she groggily cracked an eye, the pain turned sharp, and she groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows to take in her surroundings.

She was on the chesterfield in the study, buried beneath a woolen blanket someone had placed over her in her sleep. The fire was still burning across from her in the hearth, even though it was daylight. Then, she saw that something was currently brewing over top of it in a cast iron cauldron, but from her position, she couldn't tell what it was. Littered around the sofa were bloodied towels and bandages, empty potion bottles, and crushed herbs.

Shifting her gaze, Hermione cringed and pulled back the blanket from her leg, bracing herself for what she might see.

The first thing she noticed was that her leg was indeed still attached. It was wrapped quite nicely in clean bandages, and she could bend her knee and wiggle her toes, although she found it quite painful to do so.

"You're awake."

Whipping around, Hermione found a slightly disheveled Lucius standing in the doorway. His usual robes were gone, leaving him looking almost Muggle in nothing more than black slacks and a white, buttoned shirt which had become somewhat untucked from his trousers.

Hermione couldn't find the words to say. _Now_ he shows up, of course, when he can be the hero and come to her rescue!

 _Her rescue…_ He _had_ saved her last night, hadn't he?

Lucius didn't wait for the response he knew he wouldn't receive; he merely made his way toward the cauldron over the fire and stirred it tentatively. After withdrawing a small vial from his pocket, he added another dose of something to the mixture, and purple smoke wafted up from the liquid.

"Done." He poured it into a cup and brought it over to Hermione on the chesterfield. "Drink." He extended the broth, and Hermione took it cautiously.

"What is it?" She winced as another wave of pain radiated up her leg.

"Just drink it. It's for the pain."

Hermione lifted the cup to her lips and drank, and the warm potion worked its way through her body, slowly eliminating the throbbing in her ankle.

"Better?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

Lucius wordlessly plucked the cup from her fingers and sat it back by the fireplace. He didn't seem keen on talking to her, but Hermione wouldn't let him off so easily.

"It seems like you had to prepare a lot of potions last night…" Hermione commented, looking at the mess around her.

Lucius shrugged, still not looking at her directly and keeping his particularly cold demeanor. "Blood replenishing potion, healing draft, a few others...nothing too difficult."

Hermione snorted at his modesty. "Really? Nothing too difficult?"

"Remember, my best friend for many years was none other than your Hogwarts potion master, Miss Granger. It would be a shame if none of his talents had rubbed off on me in some manner."

Hermione was silenced at this. One, because she had never thought of Lucius as having friends before, especially being "best friends" with Severus Snape. And two, because things were back to "Miss Granger" now, as they had been before.

Hermione decided not to broach the subject and settled back down into the sofa. She may have been near delirium last night, but she knew what he had said.

She risked a glance over at Lucius; he was still leaning up against the wall, eyes fixed somewhere on a baseboard across the room.

The only sound was the crackling of the fire and the bubbling coming from the cauldron.

"You shouldn't have gone back there." Lucius finally turned to face Hermione. "I told you it was a bad idea from the start."

"There's no way you could have foreseen something like this," Hermione muttered. "And besides, you weren't exactly around to stop me."

Lucius took a step toward her, and Hermione suddenly realized how vulnerable she was in her current state. "Is that all that keeps you from making such impulsive decisions? My presence, your fear or respect or whatever you have for me? Miss Granger, I thought you would actually use that marvelous brain of yours from time to time."

Hermione felt herself flushing. "I do, I just-"

"And if you wanted to leave, I expected you to have a little more tact and self-respect than to just go running back right into the arms of-"

"I didn't! And I didn't want to leave! I just-"

"Haven't I given you all that you needed? All you wanted? And you leave me for-"

"I wasn't _leaving,_ Lucius!"

The sound of his name froze him to the spot, mere feet from Hermione's side.

"I wasn't leaving," Hermione repeated, controlling the volume of her voice once more. "I just hadn't seen you in days…and I figured that the game was over and it might soon be time for me to move on, to get back into the real world, so I tried to collect a few of my things. I didn't want to leave…but I was worried that I had to."

Lucius, for once, seemed taken aback.

"And when I got back to my flat, I was trying to just sneak in and grab my things, but Ron confronted me…and I went to leave. I was coming back to the Manor, after all. But as I started to apparate he grabbed hold of my ankle and…"

"And you got splinched," Lucius finished. Hermione nodded.

Lucius's expression softened, and Hermione almost caught a flicker of relief behind his eyes.

"Lucius…where did you go? Why did you just…vanish? And why did it take me nearly losing my leg for you to even acknowledge my existence?"

Lucius opened his mouth in a moment of vulnerability, but he caught himself, and Hermione could see him rethinking, weighing the sentences in his head until he finally spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"I will say, Miss Granger, that my absence was necessary…however…my days were not the same without your presence."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be taken aback. Was Lucius…was Lucius Malfoy admitting he _missed_ her?

Before she could assemble her own response, Hermione heard distant shouts echoing across the courtyard. Lucius heard them too, because he seemed concerned initially, then he rolled his eyes and made his way back toward the door.

"Stay here, Miss Granger, and rest. I'll deal with…whatever this is." Sighing, he swept out of the room.

Hermione followed his bidding for a few minutes, but as she heard even more commotion and clearer voices coming from outside, curiosity got the best of her, and she cautiously sat up. The potion Lucius had given her was dangerously effective, and although her leg still hurt, she could move it and, she soon discovered, could put weight on it as well.

She limped down the hallway until the shouting could finally be interpreted as words. She pressed herself against the wall around the corner and listened, hearing two voices at first, followed by a third, all of which she recognized within the first syllable.

"Where is she, you git-"

"Ron-"

"I swear, Lucius Bloody Malfoy, if you-"

"Ron, calm down!"

"What are you playing at-"

"Ron!"

"Mr. Weasley," Lucius's smooth voice cut in, "I assure you what I am 'playing at' is none of your concern, although I will also add that your former flame has certainly been a willing participant."

Hermione heard a struggle, like Ron had just hurled himself at Lucius but someone was holding him back. She couldn't see him, but Hermione felt Lucius smirking at Ron's expense. He was enjoying getting under Ron's skin…

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice strained, and Hermione could almost see Harry struggling to keep Ron at bay, "Ron told me about what happened last night, and he really just wants to make sure Hermione is okay, although I know he has a terrible way of showing it."

"Spoken like a true diplomat, Mr. Potter. I can see your time at the Ministry is paying off…"

"Just let me see her, you-"

"Ron, shush!"

There was a moment where the rustling stopped, almost like Lucius was a schoolteacher waiting for his class to settle down before he spoke. "Miss Granger is currently recovering from the injury she sustained at _your_ hands yesterday, Mr. Weasley, due to your impulsivity and lack of conscientiousness. If I may be frank, I don't believe seeing you is exactly what she needs at the moment-"

"You don't want me to see her because you're scared, Malfoy! You're scared she might rediscover her feelings for me and leave you to rot in your mansion alone!"

Hermione felt an unwelcome twinge of emotion for Lucius at this, and her frustration began to build.

Harry stammered, "Admittedly, I would like to see Hermione too, Mr. Malfoy. Just to make sure she's alright."

"I assure you, she is fine. Her leg will be saved, no thanks to your red-headed friend here, and she will be healed in a few days' time. She is being paid for her work in the library, she has access to all basic necessities, and she is not my prisoner. She may leave at any time."

"Then why won't you let me see her? Why can't she at least come to the door and-"

"I will."

The three men at the door all fell silent and turned to look at Hermione as she limped around the corner. She slowly approached the entryway, and she began to take in the increasingly odd sight before her.

Lucius had donned his usual elegant robe and kept a tight grip on his cane. He looked like he was struggling to keep decorum, but Hermione was proud of the restraint she had already shown.

Harry stood on the doorstep next to Ron. He looked somewhat older than Hermione remembered, dressed for work in a smart set of robes, but he still had the same sparkling green eyes, tousled black hair, and kind features Hermione grew up loving.

And then, there was Ron. He looked haggard in the daylight as well, with his jeans and shirt that both looked like they were the wrong size. His orange hair was unkempt and his face was covered in his usual chaotic smattering of freckles, but when Hermione saw the joy and relief in his eyes when he saw her, she felt an unwanted surge of emotion.

"Miss Granger, I told you to stay in-"

"But I'm not a prisoner, like you said. I'm free to come and go at any time, right?"

Lucius looked livid as she used his own words against him.

Hermione limped to the doorway, taking her place between Lucius and her two friends.

"Hermione…" Ron said weakly, and he looked like he wanted to reach out and hug her but did not.

Hermione offered him a slight smile before turning to face Harry. She accepted his embrace, and he held onto her tightly.

"Hermione," Harry said as they parted. "How are you? Is everything really okay?"

Hermione shook her head, "Between Ron and the _Prophet,_ I'm sure you've heard quite the horror story."

Harry looked away.

"Well, thankfully, Lucius was able to save my leg…it got splinched pretty badly when I disapparated from the flat yesterday." Lucius sneered at the pair from behind Hermione.

Ron looked at her bandaged leg before tearfully announcing, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant-"

"I know," Hermione said gently, and she meant it. She knew Ron still loved her, cared for her, and she hoped that one day, she could come to care for him too, if perhaps not in the way that he wanted. "But I don't want you to worry about me."

It seemed like just the sight of Hermione made Ron speechless, because he continued to stare at her wordlessly,

Harry seized the opportunity to cut in and began to speak excitedly. "Listen, Hermione, Ginny is coming home soon, and we've got the whole place cleared out for you. Plenty of space for all your things. You can stay with us for as long as you need. And as for work, you're so smart, there's loads of things you're good at, and I'm sure you'll find a new job in no time. I've even got a few leads at the Ministry, if you're interested."

Hermione was taken aback. A new job at the Ministry? The opportunity to spend a few months with Ginny and Harry? …A fresh start?

"If you grab your things, we can get going soon, if you like."

There was silence, and although she was only a few feet away from her companions, the distance had never felt farther. She felt Lucius's presence behind her, saw Harry and Ron in front of her. Ron was looking at her with a mixture of hope, desperation, and sadness plastered across his face while Harry was smiling an innocent smile of hope and happiness.

"…Thank you, Harry…but I'm going to stay here." The words came out of her mouth before she even fully understood what she was saying.

"What?" Harry asked, looking crestfallen.

"What?" Ron snarled, looking furious.

"What?" Lucius murmured, looking shocked.

"I know you might not understand…but this is where I choose to be."

"Hermione, why?" Ron cried. "What on earth are you getting from this? Is it to get back at me, because you've done it! I was wrong, alright? I miss you, Hermione! So much…"

The pain in her foot was beginning to return, and Hermione couldn't find her words quick enough. "She's made her choice, Weasley," Lucius said with a deathly calm. "Now let her be."

Before Hermione could reply, Harry, wide-eyed with shock, cut in, "Are you sure, Hermione? I mean, my home will always be open to you, but…I guess I just don't understand."

The pain in her leg was beginning to grow and intensify, and Hermione felt herself becoming lightheaded.

Reaching out for something to steady herself on, Hermione found Lucius just as he found her. His firm grip on her arm steadied her, but her head was still spinning and only partly from her leg.

"Harry, Ron…thank you for your concern. I'll keep you posted, but I promise you, I'm fine. I just need to rest…"

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us, I believe Miss Granger is correct. I am sure she will owl you once her wounds have healed and her mind is a little clearer."

And with that, Lucius led Hermione back into the house and shut the door behind them before Harry or Ron could protest.

"Am I going to have to carry you down this hallway again, or will you learn to actually follow my instructions for once?" Lucius grumbled.

Hermione was too focused on her steps to look at him, and she didn't respond.

When they reached the study, Lucius eased Hermione back onto the sofa and instructed her to lie down. As she did so, Hermione felt queasy, although from what exactly, she didn't know.

She heard Lucius rummaging around in the corner, but she did not open her eyes. She squinted them shut against the pain, and it at least felt like it was helping.

Lucius returned to her side, and she heard his voice say, "Your wound needs to continue to heal if this pain is ever going to subside, and you _must_ rest. I found a healing salve and some skin regrowing solution, but I still need to uncover my vial of-"

"Dittany," Hermione finished, opening her eyes and feeling them well with tears as a memory from the companions' time in the Forest of Dean flooded her mind. "You're looking for essence of dittany."


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the delay! This was another chapter that was difficult to write because I knew their dynamic had to be perfectly worked out for things to be believable. Still a little rough around the edges, but I think it portrays what I needed it to. And don't worry, another chapter or two and the embers will light like fire and gasoline. ;) Thanks again for all the reviews! I read them all, and they make me so happy. I love reading my regulars' reviews, but I'm excited to see some new faces in the comments as well! :)_

Chapter 13

Hermione slept for the rest of the day, only waking when Lucius nudged her and encouraged her to drink more of the various potions he was preparing. Hermione's suspicions of ill-will were long in the past, and she groggily drank whatever he offered her before falling asleep once more. Lucius would then wordlessly leave, and he still seemed intent on not talking to her, despite her decision to remain in Malfoy Manor.

Hermione's dreams offered little refuge from her waking thoughts, however. Even in her slumber she found herself wondering why she didn't accept Harry's offer, why she wanted to continue playing this wicked game, and why each and every day she missed Ron a little less…

The next day, Hermione awoke fully and rediscovered her appetite. When Lucius arrived to administer her next dose of medicine, Hermione asked, "When's breakfast?" She really had no idea what time it was, only that the sun was filtering in through the large glass window across the room from her spot on the couch.

"You mean dinner," Lucius sniffed, turning to leave. "Dipsy can bring you your meal whenever-"

"No," Hermione said, and Lucius froze in the doorway. "I want…"

 _I want to eat dinner with_ you,she thought.

"I want to eat dinner in the dining room."

Although his back was to her, Hermione could feel Lucius roll his eyes. "Miss Granger, it is quite impractical with your leg-"

"I know, but I want to eat in the dining room."

Lucius turned to face her and began to lecture her like a parent scolding a child. "I will not have you hobbling around this house and risking injuring your leg further just because you want a change of scenery."

Hermione was so frustrated. In her current state, the game wasn't fair; the players weren't evenly matched. All she wanted to do was _talk_ to the man, for Merlin's sake, just to figure out where he had gone, what she had done to make him leave, and what her uncertain future in Malfoy Manor was going to look like. But Lucius was running away, and she knew that she could not chase after him while being cooped up in the study.

"You want me to eat to get my strength back? I won't eat unless it's in the dining room."

Lucius's face began to flush, and she saw his lips draw themselves in frustration. "Why must you make this so difficult?" he hissed.

"Why must _you_?" Hermione retorted, raising her voice.

"I just said-"

"I know what you said-"

"It's only that-"

"You're being ridiculous-"

"I just don't want to be alone!"

Hermione yelled the words before she even realized that was how she felt. Lucius looked taken aback, and his arguments died on his lips.

"I don't want to be alone…" Hermione murmured again. "And neither do you…and that's why you have me here."

It wasn't a question.

Lucius's face was a cold mask. Hermione searched his grey eyes for a flicker of emotion but found none.

Finally, he approached her and offered his arm wordlessly.

Hermione smiled slightly in spite of herself and wrapped her hand around his forearm as he helped pull her to her feet.

Putting any pressure on her bandaged foot instantly shot pain up Hermione's leg, and she instinctively nearly tumbled to the ground. Thankfully, Lucius kept a firm grip on her arm and pulled her into a standing position next to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and Hermione put the other over his shoulder. She didn't want to admit it, but his touch, not just his strength, was reassuring.

"I'm not carrying you anywhere else in this damned house," Lucius muttered.

"Well I refuse to be carried anywhere else in this house," Hermione shot back. "I can walk just fine."

She attempted to take a step on her own before instantly stumbling. She would have fallen to the floor had it not been for Lucius's firm grip on her hip.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius commanded, "Just hold on and follow my lead," and he began taking slow steps, allowing Hermione to use him as a human crutch. "I would offer you this," he gestured with the snake head cane he held in his other hand, "but I don't think it would take too kindly to you." Hermione kept walking and said nothing. If a book nearly turned her hand to ashes, she didn't want to imagine what the cane of Voldemort's former second-in-command would do to a Muggleborn like her.

The pair made it through the study door and continued down the hallway, and Hermione was suddenly sensitive to their proximity to one another. She leaned heavily up against him, her arm was wrapped around Lucius's broad shoulders, and his hand had a firm grip on her waist…

They finally reached the dining room, and Lucius helped Hermione ease herself into a chair before finding another to prop her leg up on.

"Thank you," Hermione said, forcing a smile. Lucius still said nothing.

Dipsy had already prepared a meal, and the two ate in silence. Hermione wished Lucius would say something, but at least he was acknowledging her existence. Just the sounds of him fiddling with his robes, tapping his cane unconsciously against the toe of his boot, and sipping his red wine was enough for Hermione. She didn't want to admit how much she had missed those sounds in the deafening silence Lucius left in his absence.

Once the pair had finished their meal, Lucius helped Hermione back to the study before suggesting, "I should probably change those bandages and make sure the wound is healing as I'd hoped."

Hermione nodded and sat back on the chesterfield, delicately extending her wounded leg.

Lucius knelt down next to her and looked over his handiwork. His fingers worked slowly, gently unwrapping the bandages, and Hermione observed the deftness of his hands. Those hands that had slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, that didn't have the grip to hold onto the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, that had cast the Cruciatus curse, the Imperius Curse, Avada Kedavra...

Lucius pulled the rest of the bandages away smoothly, but Hermione winced anyway. Looking over the wound, Lucius nodded, seemingly proud of his handiwork. Following his gaze, Hermione was impressed as well. Her wound was healing quickly; at this rate, it might not even leave a scar.

Lucius applied some kind of cream to the remaining angry gashes before covering the wound once more and turning to leave the room.

"Lucius, wait."

He stopped but did not turn around.

Hermione struggled to find her words. "I…there's nothing to do here. Alone. I just…can't we at least talk, Lucius? Talk about where you went, why you left, what my future here is going to look like now that…"

Hermione trailed off, staring at Lucius's back for what felt like hours. "Now that what, Miss Granger?" he said over his shoulder.

"Things have changed, Lucius. You know they have."

Hermione's defiant stare was burning a hole in the back of Lucius's cloak, yet he stood unflinchingly, never turning to look at her. Finally, he made his way to the armchair across from the sofa. He eased himself down and rested his cane against the arm of the chair before folding his hands across his lap and beginning to speak.

"Yes, some things have changed. Your leg, for instance, was once significantly more intact than it is now, before you went against my advice and-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Hermione snapped, and Lucius was actually somewhat taken aback by her demeanor. "The game is different now…" Hermione murmured. "It's changed…"

"How so?" Lucius asked, lip still curled in his usual cold sneer.

"You know it has, Lucius. I mean, we've gotten the papers talking, I've certainly gotten my revenge and enough money to set out on my own, and yet I'm still here…We can't keep living this charade forever…"

Lucius's smirk faded, but it was replaced by his emotionless mask.

"Things changed, somewhere along the way."

Lucius was unreadable. Finally, he breathed, "What are you insinuating, Miss Granger?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "I was not insinuating anything, Lucius, but since you seem to think so, do tell, what _was_ I insinuating?"

Color rose in Lucius's pale cheeks, and she could hear him push a controlled breath through his nose.

Since he didn't seem keen on answering that question, Hermione tried another. "At least tell me why you left me here for days alone. What if I had come across another Dark artifact? Hell, what if the ghosts of the Manor had gotten to me? When this place is silent, Lucius, it creaks and groans and cries…it's quite haunting."

"I know that better than anyone."

As Hermione looked into the depths displayed in his grey eyes, she believed it, and she fell silent.

With a sigh, Lucius straightened up in his chair and slowly began, "I stated earlier, Miss Granger, I had business to attend to. It has now been, more or less, resolved. No matter how many times you ask, I will not provide details since you do not need them. I hope it will not happen again, and I will try my best to remain here more consistently. I understand that the Manor is not the most comfortable building to stay in alone, but it is my home regardless, for better or worse."

Surprised by his seemingly sincere response, Hermione timidly asked, "And as for my future here?"

Lucius's brow furrowed slightly as he looked at the fire, contemplating his words carefully. "As it stands, Miss Granger, the library still needs to be finished, and the press is hungry as ever for more gossip. However, should you want to leave once your leg has healed, the doors to the Manor will open for you, but if you walk out of them again, they will forever be barred to you."

Hermione looked confused. "So, regardless of when or why I leave, you're saying I can never come back?"

"We've both achieved what we set out to in the beginning. You said it yourself. Do you really see yourself stopping by for afternoon tea after leaving here, finding a prestigious job, settling down with someone new-"

"That's not fair, Lucius. That's ridiculous, why would you-"

"What do you want from me, Hermione?" Lucius snapped.

Hermione was taken aback. "I mean…just a little bit of transparency about your intentions-"

Lucius launched up from the chair. Hermione went to match him but was settled by the pain in her leg, and she was left with no other option but to watch him approach her, seething.

"I have been nothing but transparent about my intentions! It is _you,_ my dear, who have been deceitful!"

"Me?"

"You act like the victim of the game, but you chose to play it. Every game has a winner and a loser-"

"And all you ever cared about was winning, right, Lucius Malfoy? You had a winning bank account, a winning wife, and a winning career until-"

"Don't…" Lucius hissed, and for once, Hermione listened to him and left her unfinished sentence hanging in the air above them.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione murmured, and she meant it. Lucius turned his back to her and faced the fire. She could tell by his heaving shoulders that he was still seething. "…I missed you."

Lucius turned away from the fire slowly to see a sincere Hermione looking up at him from her spot on the sofa. "…What?"

"I…" She wasn't sure how to being. "I missed you, Lucius. On the days you weren't here. I missed playing our games, sick as they are. I missed your obnoxious check-ins in the library, your snide comments at dinner, your relentless pruning and preening." Lucius flushed and dropped the hand that was adjusting the buttons on his vest. "I didn't want to leave…but it was less painful than feeling abandoned in this mansion."

Lucius stared at her in disbelief for long moments before composing himself. He swallowed and filtered his speech; she could see the concentration on his face as he murmured, "I never meant to abandon you, Miss Granger. For that…I am truly sorry."

"Can a Malfoy be sorry?" Hermione asked mockingly. She noticed Lucius was approaching her slowly.

"It is not in our nature," Lucius knelt down so he could look Hermione in the face clearly. "But in extraordinary circumstances, it is possible."

Hermione looked at Lucius, really looked at him for the first time in a long time. She saw the cold grey eyes and the thin lips she had grown so accustomed to, and perhaps it was just the lighting from the fire burning in the hearth, but she swore she saw a warmth wash over his features. It almost looked like he wanted to reach out and touch her, to stroke her face, to move a strand of hair…but he did nothing.

Tearing her gaze away, Hermione announced, "I would like to stay here…at least until the library is finished and I feel like my head is on straight again."

Lucius's usual smirk returned. "Permission granted, Miss Granger." He rose from her side and grabbed his cane from its perch on the armchair, but Hermione spoke up.

"Just answer one more question, Lucius." He froze in the doorway one last time. "I just have to know…I'm not trying to make you a 'changed man,' nor do I believe I have that power, but you once told me you were trying to become one…and I find myself wondering…Do you still believe in everything? The pureblood values, the honor in your heritage, the domination of the Wizarding World? The cause that you fought for, that you were willing to die for?"

Lucius mulled the question over in silence for minutes. When he spoke, the words themselves seemed painful, although he never showed Hermione his face. "I still don't believe I was wrong…but perhaps I wasn't entirely right, either."

Hermione smiled slightly to herself before murmuring, "Goodnight, Lucius."

The figure in the doorway took a deep breath before saying, "Goodnight…Hermione," and sweeping down the hall, never turning around to face the wounded form on the sofa, its balancing force, its biggest fear.


	14. Chapter 14

_Of course, these two can never be happy with their current situation…they always want to find more trouble to get themselves into, but that's what keeps our plot moving! This story is a slow burn, but I promise things only heat up from here, so keep reading and commenting! Thanks for your encouragement, and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!_

Chapter 14

Hermione's leg continued to heal over the next few days. After the first day, she could finally begin putting weight on it, and by the third day, the only thing left to remind her of all that had happened was a few thin scars wrapping around her ankle. It seemed that her message had finally gotten through Ron's thick skull, and Ginny seemed to have placated Harry, at least for the time being, since Hermione hadn't heard a word from any of them since their encounter outside the Manor.

Despite Hermione's belief that things had changed, she and Lucius seemed to fall easily enough back into their old routine. Breakfast in the morning spent mostly in silence, then Hermione would start her work in the library. Lucius would usually wander in periodically throughout the day, and then the pair would shoot a few barbs at one another during dinner to gauge the other's response. They never played billiards again, but from time to time they would have an after dinner drink in the drawing room before Hermione would retire to her bedroom and prepare for another day.

Their routine may have been the same, but Hermione was convinced that her companionwas not. Her perception of him, at least, was beginning to change. Every day she saw less "Mr. Malfoy" and more "Lucius" in the man sitting across from her at the table, wandering into the library, sipping firewhiskey in his armchair. She was starting to see him as his own person, not the caricature of his past. But there was still a forbidden feeling, a lurking danger, and a vast unknown that Hermione knew she should fear but did not.

At breakfast a few days later, Hermione was jolted from her daydream by Lucius hissing a curse under his breath. Hermione snapped her head over in his direction and saw that he was reading over a letter.

"More fan mail?" she asked sarcastically, but Lucius did not acknowledge her.

"I can't believe they invited me…there's no way I'm going…absolutely not…" Lucius muttered, but then his eyes drifted over toward Hermione. "Unless…"

"I don't like that look, Lucius…" Hermione said warily.

A sly smile parted his lips. "Are you ready to make more waves, Miss Granger?"

Hermione waited a moment to respond, trying to figure out where Lucius was planning on taking this thread. But at this point, what did she really have to lose? Her curiosity got the best of her.

"…What is it?"

"Well, I hope your leg really has healed. We're going to a gala."

"A gala?" Hermione repeated in disgust. "You mean, like a ball?"

"Yes, for the most part. It is a very important high society gathering hosted every year around this time. It's just that…" Lucius actually looked slightly embarrassed as he admitted, "I haven't been invited in years. And when I was invited, I went only because of…"

"Narcissa." Hermione finished. Lucius nodded but focused on the letter. "And…is it likely she would be there?" she asked tentatively, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes…" Lucius said, "as well as a few other unsavory characters from your past. If I remember, Antonin Dolohov did quite a number on you in the Department of Mysteries, did he not?"

Hermione involuntarily flinched, remembering that curse that nearly killed her.

"Many other Purebloods will be there, for sure. For some, their bark is worse than their bite these days, now that the Dark Lord is gone. Others, however…" Lucius trailed off.

"Sounds like fun," Hermione said sarcastically. "Making a public appearance as the most bizarre couple ever formed in front of your former friends and ex-wife."

Lucius shook his head. "Your logic is sound, Miss Granger. That is one area that I can never find fault in you. However…it could still be beneficial for us and our cause."

Hermione let her jaw drop in disbelief. "You're actually asking me to go with you? To risk my life for some stupid gossip column? Lucius, are you insane-"

"I'll be there beside you the whole night."

"Like that will help!" Hermione cried. "Lucius, I don't know if your 'changed man' mentality will remember this, but I spent my entire life fleeing from some of these people. People like _you_ tried to kill me! You think time has healed those wounds? Because it hasn't for me, and I doubt it has for them, either!"

"That's where your anxiety came from."

"And that's exactly-what?" Hermione stopped her tirade mid-sentence as she took in what Lucius had just said.

"Your paranoia. Before you understood true hatred, saw the depths of the depravity your fellow man was willing to go to, you were merely afraid. But once you truly comprehended the horror of what was going on before you…you were nearly overwhelmed by it."

Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came. He had turned the tables on her, uncovering her secrets the way she uncovered his. And she hated it.

"It's not a weakness, you know," Lucius added thoughtfully. "It's quite logical…intelligent even…" In a moment of vulnerability, Lucius caught her gaze and for the first time, Hermione saw true pain in his eyes. "…We are far more similar than we care to admit, Miss Granger."

Taken aback, Hermione could only force a nod.

Lucius continued to persuade her, but a tone that sounded dangerously considerate had entered his voice. "I understand your fear…and it's valid. But we will be the talk of the event. Press will swarm us, and so many people would play witness to any foul play or ill-will anyone there has for you. There's no way someone would try something, especially if they truly believe this ruse we've constructed. I may have become a bit of hermit in the last few years, but the fear I saw on your face the night I met you at the gate is the same fear many others still harbor for me to this day. My reputation is tarnished but still remains. No one will harm you while I am at your side. "

Hermione finally found her voice again and scoffed. "So you're my knight in shining armor, are you? My protector?"

Lucius's lips twitched. "If you like."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is stupid," she muttered. "Ridiculous…"

This was so risky, idiotic, even. And yet the image of Lucius Malfoy by her side, _her_ side, her powerful protector…

"I'm bringing my wand."

A full smile from Lucius this time.

"I would expect nothing less, Miss Granger."

 **Break**

"Ready?"

"Lucius, this is all a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

Lucius was waiting for her by the front door, preparing for another shopping excursion. "Nonsense. The last time you went shopping for a formal gown was probably for the Yule Ball. I know the event, the crowd, and the dress code. If we want to sell this, you'll have to look the part."

Hermione smiled as she reached him in the entryway, and her eyes narrowed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you just want to see me in evening wear, Lucius."

Lucius smirked, but Hermione suspected her statement wasn't too far from the mark. "Take my arm, Miss Granger."

Hermione obliged, and they apparated onto a street in Diagon Alley. They skirted the line between Knockturn and Diagon before finding the dress shop Lucius had insisted they visit.

A busty blonde woman met them at the door, and Lucius extended his hand to her before kissing her cheek. The woman blushed and giggled, and Hermione felt the sudden urge to hex her.

"So this is my model?" the woman asked, turning her attention to Hermione. She looked her up and down, sizing her up, and Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious under both of their judgmental stares. Her simple tunic dress and plain shoes seemed like the wrong choice all of a sudden.

"The hair will be straighter, of course," Lucius murmured into the woman's ear, noting her expression of displeasure, and she nodded.

"Will it?" Hermione snapped, but the pair paid her no mind.

"There is certainly something to work with here…" the seamstress declared, and she nodded at Lucius before leading Hermione into one of the dressing rooms.

The first dress the woman put her in was a black gown with a v-neck and capped sleeves. Once Hermione was completely zipped in, the woman ushered her toward the door.

Did she really expect her to parade in front of Lucius, to give him a fashion show in the middle of this store? Granted, no one else was around, but it still felt absurd.

In spite of herself, Hermione walked back toward the full length mirror where she found Lucius waiting in a chair, looking cool and composed as ever. He didn't seem bothered by the absurdity in the slightest, and he gestured to the pedestal in front of the mirror. Hermione wordlessly obeyed, looking her reflection up and down.

"No," Lucius finally said, and Hermione turned to look at him. "There's something…too harsh about it. It doesn't fit you."

"I look like your cousin," Hermione muttered, thinking the dark black dress was more Lestrange than Granger in nature.

Lucius smirked in spite of himself, and the woman shooed Hermione away while muttering, "Yes, sir, absolutely."

The next dress was quite the opposite: a floral pattern with lace and small flowers adorning the straps. Hermione thought it was quite pretty, but Lucius actually snorted when she appeared around the corner.

"No."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, twirling in front of the mirror. "I kind of like it."

"In spite of the delicious controversy we inspire, Miss Granger, I do not need you drawing more attention to our age gap than absolutely necessary."

Taking a second look, she did look quite childish in the flowery dress. Cringing as she realized Lucius was right, Hermione returned to the dressing room to try on one of the many other options.

After nearly an hour, Hermione had tried on more dresses than she had ever worn in her entire life. Toward the end of the evening, even Lucius had begun adding his picks to the mix.

Hermione was nearing the point of exhaustion when her blonde assistant zipped her into a long, red gown made of ruched chiffon with a sweetheart neckline and a slit to the mid-thigh up one side.

Hermione nervously approached the mirror and her judge, but she knew this was the dress before he even opened his mouth. She saw that flicker of shock, that break in his composure, and she found herself smiling as she admired her figure in the mirror.

Finally, Lucius found his voice, but only a trained ear would hear the slight change in his continually composed tone. "It fits you well, Miss Granger. Quite Gryffindor, as a matter of fact."

Hermione turned to face him, and she was acutely aware of his gaze running up and down her body. Nodding, Lucius turned to the seamstress and said, "Find her some shoes and accessories to match. And," Lucius eyed Hermione's worn bra strap peeking out from her dress with disdain, "some proper undergarments as well."

Hermione flushed as red as her dress but got her revenge on Lucius only a moment later.

"I'll need a garter as well."

Both the assistant's and Lucius's eyebrows rose at this, and Hermione could have sworn she saw some color rise in his cheeks as well.

"To hold my wand," she explained.

One blonde smirked while the other actually looked somewhat embarrassed. Hermione sought refuge in the changing room, and the seamstress returned to place the finishing touches on her outfit.

A pair of strappy heels, a black clutch bag, and a beautiful diamond necklace later, Hermione emerged with her arms full of bags. All of her new purchases had been mercifully wrapped so that Lucius could not see any of her more intimate items.

Before she could even react, Lucius extended a pouch full of galleons to pay for her expensive shopping spree. There was no time for her to protest, even though she wanted to, and the pair exited the store and reappeared on Diagon Alley.

Hermione looked at Lucius expectantly, wondering what else he had planned, if anything. Lucius, sensing this, checked his pocket watch and looked up at the setting sun.

"It's getting late…perhaps we should stop for some food."

Hermione was starving, so she didn't even think twice. Before she knew it, she was seated at an elegant table in a high-brow wizarding restaurant down the street.

They ordered their food, and as the pair shared a bottle of red wine, Hermione eyed Lucius over the brim of her glass and suddenly realized the absurdity of her situation. They were attracting a fair number of stares, and Hermione knew they were being recognized, although no one dared to approach them. What on earth was he thinking…?

"Why did you bring me here?"

Lucius looked at her from across the table, setting his glass down and calmly responding, "I used to frequent this restaurant when my outings were more common, and I merely believed that you might fancy a drink on my tab. Besides, this was more convenient than returning to the Manor. I didn't think you of all people would be so opposed to giving my house elf the night off."

Hermione eyed him skeptically and tried to hide the grin twitching at the corners of her lips. "This is almost like a proper date. Where's Rita Skeeter when you need her?"

Lucius did not respond but extended his glass toward Hermione's. "A toast, Miss Granger. To new opportunities." She tentatively brought her glass up to his. "Cheers."

As Hermione looked at the man sitting across the table from her, she felt herself begin to stop caring about this absurdity of the situation, and she fell into the moment. Before she could stop herself, her skeptical features softened, and she felt a smile break out across her face.

Clinking her glass to his, Hermione murmured, "Cheers, Lucius," and drank. She no longer saw the people staring, heard the whispers, or thought about what they were doing there. All she could focus on was the moment, this moment, with no fear of ulterior motives or true intentions. Between the pair, nothing out of the ordinary was said. But in that moment, there was no hiding from the truth, and for the first time, it seemed that neither of them were running from it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Still a little more set up, but trust me, the main event will all be worth it! Just need a little more character development for the gala to be perfect. Thanks again for your comments, and hope you enjoy! PS: congrats to_ Rose _for posting my 100_ _th_ _review! :)_

Chapter 15

When the pair returned home, Hermione took her new belongings to her room and began to unpack from her shopping spree. She quickly hid away her unmentionables and hung up her beautiful gown before flopping down on her bed in exhaustion.

For all intents and purposes, she had just gone on a date with Lucius Malfoy. And she had actually quite enjoyed herself.

Reflecting on the past few months, she realized that there was nothing really different about the pair's outing tonight, other than perhaps not a mention of the press. But had Rita Skeeter previously spied them through one of the Manor's windows, she would have seen much of the same: just the pair eating, talking, bickering. And yet something felt so different about being out together. Out in the public eye, like they were sure to be at the gala…

Oh why did she let this happen? Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, was falling deeper and deeper into an idiotic rabbit hole she feared she may never escape from…

Her panicked train of thought was interrupted by an owl tapping on her window. She opened the window, and a tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter in her lap.

She opened it eagerly, happier now more than ever for her friend's apparent sixth sense.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'll be in London for a game this weekend, but I have a free evening Friday. Fancy a drink at the Leaky Cauldron? For old time's sake? If you are not otherwise "engaged," of course._

~ _Ginny_

Hermione rolled her eyes but felt a smile break out across her face as she rummaged around for some parchment.

 _Ginny,_

 _I am not "engaged" in any sense of the word, but I do have so much to tell you. I will see you there at 7. I can't wait!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

She gave the owl a treat and sent him on his way with her letter and laid back down on her bed.

She couldn't wait to see Ginny. She knew that even after she explained everything, Ginny was sure to give her hell. But she was her best friend, a listening ear, and a level head while Hermione's felt so out-of-control.

Hermione sighed and shut her eyes, still wondering what on earth had happened to the Mr. Malfoy she used to know.

 **Break**

Friday morning, the pair had breakfast as usual. Hermione returned to her work in the library, which was cleaning up quite well. But during her break for lunch, Lucius did not find Hermione in her usual spot in the library. After wandering the Manor for some time, he finally found her in the backyard near the gardens.

Various spells echoed across the courtyard from Hermione's lips, and she jumped when Lucius said, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't 'Expelliarmus' my roses, Miss Granger."

Hermione whipped around and found Lucius standing there, eyeing her with his usual smirk. "I'm not disarming your plants, Lucius."

A quirked eyebrow. "What _are_ you doing, then?"

"I'm just…practicing. Refreshing. Making sure I still remember everything."

Lucius snorted. "Well, my dear, I might suggest something a little more powerful than Expelliarmus if a former Death Eater does try something at the gala."

Hermione looked at him indignantly. "It worked for Harry Potter, didn't it? Against the most powerful wizard in the world."

Lucius scowled. "Still."

With a sharp jerk, Lucius pulled his wand out from his cane, tossing the staff aside. Hermione instinctively took a step back.

"All these years, all this time together, and still that same fear flickers across your eyes…" Lucius murmured, lowering his wand to point at the stone beneath his feet.

"You said it yourself, Lucius. Your reputation precedes you," Hermione spat in response.

Lucius sighed but did not raise his wand. "If you desire, Miss Granger, I merely going to offer to help you practice."

Hermione recoiled slightly. "Sorry, I just don't think dueling with a Death Eater is the best idea."

Lucius's face showed no response. "I will cast defensive spells, nothing more."

Hermione mulled the idea over, heart still racing as the Mr. Malfoy from her childhood nightmares threatened to take over Lucius's form standing in front of her. But she took a deep, steadying breath and slowly raised her wand.

She cast a nonverbal expelliarmus charm, but Lucius deflected at the last possible second. He smirked and raised his wand but kept his word; he did not cast in retaliation.

Testing the boundaries, Hermione tried a stinging jinx. Lucius deflected that spell as well. She fired a few more nonverbal spells his way before moving onto some more advanced charms she still needed to perfect.

This was cathartic. There was something so satisfying about bombarding Lucius Malfoy with curses. She knew he certainly could have bested her in a true duel, but it didn't change the satisfaction she felt as she gained ground on him, making him stumble off the cobblestone path and into the grass of the yard.

Exhausted, Hermione stopped her relentless assault to catch her breath, still panting.

"Not bad, Miss Granger. But I didn't expect anything less from you." Lucius lowered his wand and approached her. "Your Bluebell Flames were quite an interesting choice and expertly conjured, and your other spells were executed near perfection. May I suggest, however, a more precise wrist movement when casting a Stickfast Hex? Makes the spell much more effective."

To demonstrate, Lucius circled his wand and aimed a precise flick at Hermione's shoes, instantly sticking them to the cobblestones.

"You are an expert duelist, Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said, administering the countercurse and freeing her feet, "and have quite the repertoire of spells."

"It is one of the talents that earned me my former position that you so frequently remind me of, Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is there _any_ spell that you cannot conjure?" she asked mockingly.

Lucius's smirk slowly faded. "…one…"

Hermione stopped chortling and looked at him, confused.

Standing at her side, Lucius swooped his wand and murmured, " _Expecto Patronum."_

A few white wisps that almost looked like peacock feathers emanated from the tip of his wand, but nothing tangible formed, and the fibers soon vanished into the autumn air.

Hermione was taken aback by such a vulnerable display from none other than Lucius Malfoy, and she found herself at a loss for words.

"When I think back to the times when Draco was young, when it was just the three of us, I can find some happiness," Lucius said, staring absently at the air where the wisps had dissipated, "but there's always a shadow, a darkness that impedes upon it, feeds off it…"

"Like a Dementor," Hermione said.

Lucius nodded, seeming to come back to reality as he turned to look at her and forced a fake smile. "Yes. But Azkaban is not responsible for this fault of mine…I couldn't conjure a patronus even before I was imprisoned."

Hermione felt a sadness begin to overwhelm her heart as she looked at the man in front of her. She had the urge to reach out and touch his arm, but she resisted it.

Before she could think of what to say, Lucius regained his marble mask of an expression and turned to her. "Well, I will leave you to practice on your own, Miss Granger."

"…Wait, Lucius."

Lucius turned around, staff of his cane in hand, ready to sheathe his wand.

"If you promise not to use any curses…nothing against the Ministry's code, I mean…I would certainly fancy a practice duel against a duelist as skilled as yourself."

A smile spread across Lucius's face that actually seemed to touch his eyes for once. Dropping the cane to the ground, he gestured with his wand and took his stance. "On your count, Miss Granger…"

The pair sparred for the rest of the day and into the evening until Hermione realized how late it had become and knew that she had to leave to meet Ginny.

"I have to go get ready," she finally said, lowering her wand.

At Lucius's confused look, she responded, "I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to see Ginny while she's in town…but I _will_ be back."

Lucius's brow furrowed, and his eyes darkened. "Her horrid brother will not make an appearance, I hope."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Lucius, just Ginny."

He offered a small smile; her reassurance seemed to work, at least somewhat. "Well then, I will not detain you any longer, Miss Granger. I will see you tomorrow for the gala."

"Yes, you will." Hermione smiled, pocketed her wand, and ran back toward the Manor.

 **Break**

"Admit it. You're in love."

"Shush, Ginny. You know that's not true."

Ginny just raised her eyebrows at Hermione from across the table. The rest of the Harpies were gathered in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron, drunkenly toasting and being generally rowdy. Ginny and Hermione had found a table by the window and sat to have a drink and catch up with one another.

"Anyway, it's not like that," Hermione continued while Ginny sipped her butterbeer to keep her mouth shut and avoid interrupting Hermione. "It's just that over the past few weeks, Lucius and I have become…well, almost friends, I guess," she said, realizing that they were more than business associates at this point.

"C'mon, Hermione," Ginny said. "The only time you don't think straight is when you're in love. You made the most illogical decisions when it came to things surrounding Ron. You're doing the same thing here, whether you realize it or not."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked defensively.

"What makes the most sense right now is for you to move in with Harry and me, or even to just move to another apartment and take your old job at the Ministry back. Instead, you're living with Lucius Bloody Malfoy, organizing a library and stoking the flames of the tabloids in your spare time."

"I told you, everything for the papers has been a ruse. Behind closed doors, we're merely…amicable with one another."

Ginny muttered, "So that's what they're calling it these days…"

Hermione nearly spat out her butterbeer. "Ginevra!"

Ginny looked at her non-apologetically, so Hermione continued, "Just trust me, Ginny. Everything is fine, and I've got it under control. It's just…things didn't unfold how I expected and it's thrown me a bit. Lucius, he's…he's different than I expected, different than how he used to be, and instead of hating him, I've come to not hate him at all. But it's certainly not _love."_ She said the word disgustedly.

"Still, the whole situation is a little crazy, Hermione."

"I know…" Hermione looked down at the table. "What have I gotten myself into, Ginny?"

Ginny reached across the table and took her friend's hand, squeezing it supportively. "Listen…I've made it a habit to trust your judgment, Hermione…and I know you've got everything handled. I just want you to be careful. Just…make sure he really is a sheep and not just a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Hermione smiled. "I know, Ginny. Thank you for keeping my head on straight."

"Now if only I could do the same for my idiot brother." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione still felt that twang at the mention of Ron. "I miss you all. Your family, I mean. And Ron too, I guess, back before…everything. How is everyone?"

Ginny snorted and leaned back in her chair. "I mean, George is…as fine as he could be, after everything, you know. The older ones are all out having their own adventures – haven't heard much from them recently. Father still enjoys his work at the Ministry, and I'll have you know Mum asks me about you whenever she sees me. You'll be welcome back at the Burrow soon enough. Just probably not whenever Won-Won and Lavender are mucking about." Ginny gagged and downed the rest of her drink, and Hermione laughed.

"I'll look forward to paying you all a visit soon, then," Hermione said, and Ginny nodded.

"In the meantime, any other secrets you'd like to get off your chest?" Ginny asked. "Anything else crazy you're planning on doing in the near future?"

"Well…I guess I should probably tell you about the gala."

"The _gala?"_ Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Hold on. I'm going to need another drink for this."


	16. Chapter 16

_And here we are, finally, the night of gala. I didn't want to make you wait anymore, so I worked hard to get this chapter done! A couple non-cannon things in here, I know, but it worked best for the plot. The gala has everything: drinking, dancing, music, danger…Hope you all have fun ;)_

Chapter 16

The knock at the door startled Hermione, and she nearly dropped her earring. She had spent the last two hours locked in her room, putting on her outfit, finishing her makeup and jewelry, and bewitching her hair so that it fell smoothly down her shoulders.

"Are you quite finished, Miss Granger?" Lucius's mock-irritated voice asked through the door.

Hermione finished feeding the diamond teardrop earring through her ear and straightened up, admiring her finished look in the mirror.

"Almost! I'll meet you at the door."

Lucius paused for a moment, but she heard his footfalls echo down the hall back to the entryway.

Hermione quickly strapped on her heels and hiked up her dress, sliding her wand into her garter, making sure it laid flat against her thigh.

She looked herself over one more time. She wanted to look perfect. There was a high expectation of being Lucius Malfoy's guest at this gala, she knew, and in addition to the press, there was bound to be other members of high society, former Death Eaters, maybe even Narcissa…

She wasn't sure who scared her more.

Hermione was satisfied with her final look, however. The dress was lovely, the expensive jewels sparkled, and the new red lingerie added to her confidence.

Taking a deep breath, she exited her room and made her way toward the door, heels clicking on the stone floor in a way not unlike Lucius's cane.

She braced herself as she rounded the corner, but nothing could have prepared her for seeing Lucius waiting at the door. His back was to her, and yet she knew he looked resplendent. His dress robes were magnificent and tailored to fit him perfectly, showing off his still-defined physique. His hair was tied back in a black velvet ribbon, and she spied a few emerald and silver rings on his lithe fingers. As he turned around and finished tucking his wand away into the pocket of his robes, she saw his perfectly polished black shoes, his perfectly pressed decorative scarf, and his perfectly groomed features that completed the ensemble.

Hermione had all but forgotten that he could see her staring until that smirk began to creep over his face.

"I take it my appearance is satisfactory?"

Hermione felt her face flush, but she was still somewhat concealed by the shadows in the doorway. "Of course, Lucius. And mine?"

She stepped into the light and braced herself, waiting for Lucius's caustic, sarcastic response, but it never came.

"Stunning, Miss Granger. Absolutely stunning." His sultry voice made her open her eyes to see his genuine smile as he looked at her and offered her arm. She clung onto him tightly as they apparated, and when they appeared in front of a beautiful building that looked similar to an opera house, she released her grip, but only slightly.

Hermione already began to feel like she had bitten off more than she could chew.

They ascended the marble steps that led to the grand entrance, and Hermione could see cameras flashing in her periphery. Her grip on Lucius tightened as they approached the ballroom, and she felt him lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Relax. You look lovely, and I will be by your side the whole evening. Everything is going to be fine."

Hermione didn't dare look at his face, but she chose to believe his words of affirmation.

Two servants opened the gold-gilded front doors, and Hermione finally laid eyes on the ballroom.

They entered the room and were met by an explosion of color and sound.

The room was full of hundreds of witches and wizards dressed in elegant robes and gowns of every style and color. A live orchestra performed in the balcony, and the middle of the room was devoted to dancing.

It almost overwhelmed Hermione, but she kept a firm grip on Lucius's arm and allowed him to lead her into the fray.

"Follow my lead," Lucius murmured, and he led her to a group close to the door.

"Well if my eyes don't deceive me!" one of the men in the group declared, forcing his way through the circle in order to shake Lucius's hand. "It is! Lucius Malfoy in the flesh!"

"Good evening, Ludo," Lucius said, and Hermione suddenly realized where she had seen the man before: the Quidditch World Cup.

Turning to Hermione, Lucius gestured to the man and said, "This is one of my old friends, Mr. Ludo Bagman. And Ludo, this is-"

"No introduction necessary, Lucius," said Bagman, pushing his way past Lucius and seizing Hermione's hand. "This must be Miss Hermione Granger." He laid a delicate kiss on the back of Hermione's hand, and she nearly recoiled in surprise. Composing herself for Lucius's sake, however, she said, "Mr. Bagman, so nice to meet you, formally, that is."  
"Too formal, if you ask me." Bagman straightened up but did not release her hand. "Call me Ludo, please."

Hermione merely smiled, but Bagman still did not seem to take the hint. "You look absolutely stunning, Miss Granger. May I call you Hermione?"

Lucius broke in on her behalf and introduced her to the women in the group, so Bagman was forced to retreat back to his previous place in the circle. Lucius forced a polite exit, and the pair wandered to the other side of the room. Hermione was still acutely aware of all the eyes on them, but Lucius didn't seem concerned in the slightest.

"Ludo is one of the biggest gossips in town," Lucius finally told her when they were out of earshot. "Now that he knows we're here, word will spread like wildfire."

Lucius's theory seemed to be proven correct, because the pair did not have to move from their corner for the next hour. Various wizards and witches from all backgrounds approached them, and cameras continuously flashed from various sides of the room. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to the newly emerged Lucius Malfoy and his mysterious Muggle-born date, or at least to be captured in a photo with them.

Hermione forced small talk until she thought she would be sick, and when Lucius offered to fetch her another glass of champagne, she didn't turn him down. It had seemed they had finally talked to everyone else in the room, and Hermione relaxed a little despite Lucius's temporary absence. Her two previous glasses of champagne probably helped as well.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Miss Granger, all grown up."

Hermione spun around to see a young man approaching her from across the room. He was ruggedly handsome and dressed in fashionable dress robes. Dark hair fell over his eyes, and he had a lopsided smile that made her slightly swoon.

"Have we met?" she asked as he kissed her hand smoothly with soft, gentle lips.

"Not formally, but I know much about the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione was flattered in spite of herself. "Well can I at least have a name?"

"Boyd," the man said simply.

"Well, Mr. Boyd, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." His dark eyes glinted and he shot her another devilish grin.

Hermione didn't know why she was drawn to this tall dark stranger, but a little harmless flirting couldn't hurt, could it?

As the two made small talk, she felt the man drawing closer to her, but she didn't move away. He made her laugh, and she laid her hand on his arm when he did. He complemented her hair and gently touched a lock of it, and she didn't bat his hand away. And as he lowered his voice, he laid his hand on the small of her back and brought her in closer to him...

"Good evening, Thomas."

The man quickly released Hermione and nearly fell backward as the sound of Lucius's voice.

"Mr. Malfoy," he stammered, bowing at the waist.

Lucius stared at the pair with a mix of anger and disgust, but his tone was measured and self-assured.

"I believe Miss Granger will have no need for anything you may be looking to provide for her. That being said, good evening, sir."

"Yes, sir," Boyd said, bowing frantically again before scurrying off into another corner of the room.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, turning on Lucius and seizing her drink from his outstretched hand.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"We were just talking."

Lucius snorted. "Touching and talking are very different activities, Miss Granger."

Hermione felt her nostrils flare. "We were just having a conversation, Lucius-"

Before she could even take a breath, Lucius seized her by the small of her back and pulled her into him. She leveraged one hand against his chest and felt the soft threads of his dress robes beneath her fingers. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he murmured, "Does _this_ feel like just a conversation, Miss Granger?"

Hermione couldn't even catch her breath to give an answer, but she felt that telling blush spread across her cheeks and chest. Lucius almost roughly released her, seeming uninterested in her response. Free from Lucius's clutches, Hermione regained her composure and adopted a very Malfoy smirk.

"What?" Lucius muttered.

"…If I didn't know any better, Lucius, I'd say you were jealous."

Lucius's response was interrupted by another, similarly cold voice.

"Hello, Lucius."

Lucius turned to find his son in a dark black suit and his fiancée in a sparkling green dress standing in front of the pair. "Draco…"

Hermione was shocked at how similar Draco looked to the last time she had seen him at Hogwarts, but also how similar he looked compared to his father. The same blonde hair, the same pointed features, the same cold eyes…

Neither father nor son made a move to hug one another or even to shake hands, so Hermione made the first move.

"Hello! Hermione Granger," she said, reaching past Draco to shake Astoria Greengrass's hand.

"Astoria," the dark-eyed beauty responded.

"We were merely passing by," Draco began, "and I figured I should come by and congratulate you two." There was a tense pause. "Congratulations on being the biggest disgrace to the family name and for giving me yet another reason to be ashamed to call you 'father.'"

"Draco…" Astoria and Hermione both breathed in unison. Lucius, however, looked unfazed.

"You know nothing of what's truly going on, Draco."

"I know that _my father_ would never turn his back on all he had been taught, all he had worked for for years, just for a barely-legal Mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" Lucius snapped, and suddenly all four members of the group looked equally shocked at his outburst.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked, looking at his father critically.

Regaining composure, Lucius took a long look at his son and murmured, "I wish you both the best, Draco."

Draco looked shocked for a second before sneering at Hermione. She felt the hatred emanating off of him, but she met his gaze defiantly. "I don't know what you did to him…" Draco began, but Lucius cut in and firmly said, "I said goodnight, Draco."

Draco shot his father one last disbelieving look.

"We're leaving," Draco snapped, grabbing Astoria and turning his back on Lucius. They walked away, leaving Hermione gaping in shock.

"Lucius, you just…you didn't have to…"

Lucius said nothing but grabbed her hand and escorted her over to where the crowd seemed to be thinning, where some hors d'oeuvre were magically appearing on golden plates.

Before they could make it to the food, however, a lithe figure in a brilliant golden dress cut in front of the pair.

"Purposely avoiding me, Lucius? That's childish of you."

Hermione was still overwhelmed by the exchange between Lucius and Draco, but her breath caught in her throat as she realized the identity of the tall, beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Narcissa…" Lucius said, placing on hand on her waist and the other on her neck as he almost tenderly kissed her cheek. He whispered something in her ear, but Hermione could not hear what was said.

"You knew that where our son was, I wouldn't be far behind."

A flame Hermione would not admit was jealousy flared within her as Lucius continued to hold Narcissa, and Hermione straightened herself up and fixed her hair. But not matter what she did, she felt like she could never compare with the gorgeous woman in front of her. She was wealthy, affluent, and had blood as pure as spring water.

"And you must be Hermione," Narcissa said as Lucius pulled away from her. She extended a lithe hand with perfectly manicured nails and beautiful diamond rings adorning her fingers, and Hermione shook it as elegantly as she could manage.

"Mrs. Mal…I mean, Ms. Black."

Narcissa's lips twitched into a smile at her expense. "I've been reading quite a lot about the pair of you. Quite an interesting choice…especially for you, Lucius…" Her sarcastic and skeptical tone made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Things change, my dear. People change," he said, and Hermione felt his hand, the same one that had just been holding Narcissa, ever so gently come to rest on her back.

"You don't," Narcissa said coldly. "Whatever you have planned, Lucius…whatever you're scheming…I hope things work out for you."

Lucius bowed his head, "You as well, my darling."

If he called Narcissa another pet name, even though his tone was not particularly affectionate, Hermione was sure she was going to be sick.

Narcissa curtsied and shot Lucius one last skeptical glare. She looked over to where Hermione stood, Hermione still drawn up to full height and seriously self-conscious. "Best of luck to you, Miss Granger." Then she glided away with the beauty and grace of a Veela, and Hermione allowed herself to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"What on earth was that about?" Hermione finally asked.

"I have no idea…" Lucius muttered. "And that's what scares me."

A voice on the other side of the ballroom announced that the music was preparing to shift; it was time for a romantic couple's waltz. Lucius took Hermione's empty champagne flute and placed it on the tray of a nearby house elf.

"Now's our moment, Miss Granger," Lucius prompted, extending his arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes but took it all the same, and they began forcing their way to the center of the dance floor.

"Now, just don't trip over your feet, and let me lead."

"Like I wouldn't be able to-"

"A woman does not lead a waltz," Lucius interrupted. "Plus, that was your third glass of wine. Now, take my hand."

Hermione huffed but did as she was told. She felt everyone's eyes on them, and she felt her nerves rising…

"Relax," Lucius murmured, drawing her in closer as he placed his hand on her waist. "Just follow my lead."

His dark grey eyes locked on to Hermione's, and suddenly the rest of the room faded away. People were staring, but she forgot about their existence completely. She barely heard the melody as Lucius tightened his grip on her and stepped forward, prompting her to move her feet back. They twirled elegantly, Hermione surprised at her own grace as she let Lucius set the tempo. _one, two, three, one, two, three…_

She gazed up into his elegant, sloping features and was entranced by his image in the candlelit room. He was just so poised, so confident, and so enchanting…

Hermione knew she was drawing closer to him as their waltz continued, but she couldn't stop herself. Lucius did nothing to push her away, and she felt his hand adjust itself on her waist, opening further so his palm could press against the soft fabric of her red dress.

The mask was slipping again. Lucius looked down at Hermione with what she interpreted as sincere awe, and before she could register what was happening, he planted a delicate kiss on her cheek…

The song ended, and as Lucius released his grip on Hermione, she felt herself wavering. The room began to spin, and she heard Lucius vaguely asking if she was alright.

"I just need some air."

Hermione pushed through the crowds of people toward the front doors, throwing them open and taking a few steps into the cool autumn night.

She found a place on the piazza away from the front doors and took in a few slow, deep breaths. Between the event, the paparazzi, the alcohol, and Lucius himself, Hermione was overwhelmed and felt her world begin to spin. But most of all, she felt things she never wanted to feel when it came to Lucius Malfoy.

 _No…whatever this new feeling was, these feelings about Lucius…it wasn't happening…_

"Well look what we have here. Hermione Granger, all grown up."

At first, Hermione didn't even look to see who was speaking. She was exhausted by all this pointless small talk with strangers. Why would no one let her take a damned moment to just _think!?_

But when Hermione turned around to see who had called her, her blood ran cold.

"Dolohov…"

"I see all these years haven't affected your memory." Antonin Dolohov's gaze raked over her body hungrily and Hermione recoiled instinctively.

She looked around and realized the two were alone on the terrace, and her heart began to race.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as everyone else. To drink, to socialize, and to dance with some beautiful women…"

Hermione did not respond but eyed him warily. Dolohov was dressed nicely but still somehow managed to look mangy and ragged. Her right hand wandered down to her thigh where she knew her wand was strapped…

"You know, at first I didn't see what Lucius saw in you…what would make him change after all this time, but now…" his eyes swept over her body again, "I'm beginning to understand."

"He'll kill you if you touch me." The words came out before Hermione realized their undertones.

Dolohov laughed. "He will, will he? True, he doesn't like when people touch his things…I don't know if you understand yet, my dear, but you are his plaything! He's like a cat playing with a mouse before he makes the fatal strike! He's using you for social, political…" he ran his tongue across his teeth, "sexual satisfaction, but when he's got all he can out of you he'll throw you away and move on to the next one. That's what he does."

Hermione's fingers played anxiously with the seam in the slit of her dress. She knew her wand was mere centimeters away. "You're wrong…"

Dolohov didn't seem to pay her any attention. He merely withdrew his own wand from within his robes and pointed it at her. "Lucius may pretend he doesn't hold the same values he once did, but I am not such a liar. You've not only tainted the sacred Malfoy name; you stand as an affront to everything the Dark Lord believed in."

"I…I…" Fear stole Hermione's words straight off her lips.

"The Dark Lord's memory lives on…and I will not allow his mission to be so disgraced." Dolohov raised his wand, and-

"Hermione, no!"

At the sound of Lucius's voice, Dolohov whipped around, and Hermione seized the opportunity. In a split second, she pulled her wand from her garter, raised it high, and screamed, "Stupefy!"

Dolohov deflected the spell and lunged at her, firing another jet of light that resembled the curse that nearly killed her all those years ago during their battle in the Ministry. Hermione leapt to the side, then fired off a few more hexes and stunning spells.

A jet of red light whizzed over her head just as one nearly struck Dolohov from behind, and Hermione fell to the ground and began to scramble backward.

"And what do we have here?" Dolohov taunted, shifting his attention from Hermione to Lucius. "Ah, yes, right on time, here comes the Blood Traitor to save his precious little Mudblood-"

A jet of green light struck Dolohov directly in the chest, and he instantly collapsed, writhing on the ground in total agony.

Hermione pulled herself up off the ground and watched the scene unfolding before her. There was Dolohov in the throes of the Cruciatus Curse…

And then she saw Lucius. He was panting, seething with rage, and his features were twisted by white-hot fury.

 _This_ was the Lucius Malfoy from her nightmares. But his terrifying rage wasn't directed towards her…it was _for_ her.

"Lucius, no!" Hermione yelled, and he jerked his head up in surprise, breaking his concentration on the spell.

Dolohov rolled onto his side and spit out blood but laughed all the same. "A favorite of bloody Lucius Malfoy, Cruciatus!" he said between heaving breaths. "Another one I remember was well was your affinity for Imperio…yes remember what we did to those Muggle-borns, Lucius? I wonder if you had to use it on her too-"

His words were cut off in another shriek of pain, and Hermione screamed again. "Lucius, STOP!" She leapt forward and clung onto his arm, forcing him to lower his wand. Dolohov was alive but unconscious on the brick of the terrace; the sheer precision and power of the spell had nearly killed him.

Hermione turned her attention back to Lucius and looked at him with tears in her eyes, unable to even begin to process all that had happened.

"Drop your wands!"

Hermione and Lucius both whipped around to find a group of Aurors aiming their wands at the trio. Hermione instantly let hers clatter to the ground, and Lucius, after weighing the Aurors in his gaze for a moment, slowly lowered his to the stone as well.

"Hermione?"

A man broke through the crowd of Aurors, and Hermione recognized the unkempt hair and glasses immediately.

"Harry!"

"Take them all into custody," another Auror barked, and the group began to approach them.

"But we did nothing wrong!" Hermione shouted. "Dolohov attacked me, Lucius was merely coming to my aid!"

Lucius spoke over her, his calm demeanor regained once more. "No, I used an Unforgivable Curse in retaliation. Hermione did nothing wrong. Take me, and take _that,_ " he gestured to Dolohov's unconscious form a few feet away, "but she has endured enough tonight. Let her go with Mr. Potter…I believe he can gather a statement from her outside of a cell, can he not?"

The men looked at one another, then nodded as they roughly grabbed Lucius and pulled Dolohov up from the ground.

"No! Stop! You don't understand!" Hermione yelled, but she was frozen in fear and panic.

The Aurors bound the two men with magical bonds and prepared to apparate.

"Lucius!" Hermione cried, but the group vanished from the spot, leaving her alone on the terrace with Harry.

"Hermione…" Harry said, rushing to her side and closing the gap between them. "What on earth…?"

Not caring about the crowd or the cameras, Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms and sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry to leave you all on such a cliffhanger, but it had to be done! So now we resume our story…when we left off, Lucius was being taken away by the Aurors and left Hermione all alone for the first time in months. Is he on his way back to Azkaban? Read on and find out…_

 _Chapter 17_

"Harry, you have to do something!"

With some difficulty, Harry had managed to get Hermione back to his flat in the city, but she fought him nearly every step of the way. She was currently sitting on his sofa with a cup of tea in her hands, but she had not taken a sip.

"What do you want me to do, Hermione?" Harry sighed exasperatedly and sat down at the other end of the couch. "He's a known Death Eater who was pardoned because of his lack of involvement at the Battle of Hogwarts, but his pardon came with a lot of stipulations, the main one being staying out of trouble-"

"But, Harry, it wasn't his fault! Dolohov attacked me, he was going to kill me-"

"I understand, Hermione, but the Ministry won't. He's a man with a long and dark history, one I don't think you have even begun to comprehend."

Hermione's eyes darkened. "In case you don't remember, _I_ was involved in many of his previous attacks."

Harry took a deep breath out his nose, looking frustrated, then fearful. "I know, Hermione. So was I. But you don't have access to the classified information like I do, the pages upon pages of files the Ministry has documented on him. Another condition of his pardon was a complete and total confession. To document everything he did, Hermione…it took days…"

Hermione shivered in spite of herself, but she found her voice and her confidence once again. "That was in the past, Harry. He wasn't trying to be violent, he was just trying to save me-"

"I know." Harry sighed and set down his cup. "But to the Ministry, he's just a Death Eater who just used an Unforgivable Curse on another wizard."

"Who was also a Death Eater!" Hermione shouted.

"Dolohov will face punishment for his actions as well," Harry said calmly, "but so must Lucius. He's violated the terms of his freedom."

"Terms of his freedom?" Hermione eyed him warily. "So what are they planning on doing with him?"

Harry sighed. "Well, for now I'm sure they're recording his testimony, making sure what he's telling them is truthful. He'll be in a holding cell for a little while, and then they'll…" Harry trailed off. He wouldn't look Hermione in the face, and her eyes widened in horror as the truth dawned on her.

"They can't send him back to Azkaban!" Hermione cried. "They can't!"

"Hermione-"

"I won't let them!" Hermione launched up from her seat. "They're not throwing him in a cell to rot because he intervened to save me!"

"Lucius Malfoy is a convicted Death Eater who just admitted to a group of twenty Aurors and witnesses that he used the Cruciatus Curse on another wizard, Hermione!" Harry snapped, still glued to his spot on the sofa but eyeing her with suspicious frustration. "This is a pretty open and shut case. A few years ago, this would have been a dream come true for you, to see Lucius Malfoy back behind bars!"

Hermione narrowed her gaze, looking at Harry for long moments as the truth set in. "It's easier for you to hold on to your hatred than to admit that he's changed," she breathed.

"That's not true-"

"Isn't it?"

The roaring of the Floo interrupted the tense atmosphere between the pair, and as the flames dissipated, Ginny stepped out from the hearth.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on? I came as soon as I heard…"

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, and they hugged for what felt like hours. When they separated, Hermione looked over at Harry who was staring at the floor intently.

"Harry…" Hermione begged. "Please…I know it's easier to just write him off, but I promise you, he doesn't deserve this. You know he doesn't…"

Harry took a long, deep breath, looking away from the pair of eager eyes on him.

"…I'll go over to the Ministry now. I'll make sure they take your testimony into account during any kind of sentencing. I'll try to put things in perspective for them…but I can't make any promises."

Hermione reached out and hugged Harry as well.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, and they separated. "I'm sorry…thank you."

Harry kissed Ginny, then made his way to the front door.

"And Hermione," he said, turning to face her, " _stay here._ Aurors are bound to be searching the Manor shortly, and I think it would be best if you stay out of the whole thing entirely. If you really want to go back, or at least go back and get your things, I'll let you know when it's safe."

Hermione nodded and sat back on the sofa, feeling defeated. Harry pulled his traveling cloak over his shoulders, then closed the front door with a determined thud.

 **Break**

Hermione went into the bathroom and shrugged off her tattered gown, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Rubbing her neck tiredly, she turned on the hot water and drew herself a bath. She slowly sank into the tub, submerging herself up to her nose. But no matter how long she sat in the steamy water, she couldn't shake the chill that had settled into her bones, almost like a dementor was perpetually nearby…

She stood up from the bath and donned a pair of Ginny's pajamas that she had loaned her. Ginny was in the bed, fast asleep, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to crawl in beside her.

Instead, she sprawled herself across the couch, but sleep would not come. Harry still had not returned, and she couldn't calm her racing thoughts.

 _What in Merlin's name had Lucius been thinking?_

That was the issue…he wasn't. He acted out of impulse, a noble one at that, but that one moment was potentially going to cost him his future.

He had been acting on her behalf. He was trying to _save_ her. No matter what games they played, what lies they told, and what history stretched between them, the look on Lucius's face and his actions that night spoke volumes.

"There aren't any cameras here, Hermione."

Hermione nearly leapt out of her skin at the unexpected voice. A wand illuminated Ginny's face, standing in the darkened hallway.

"You don't have to keep up the 'worried sick' act without them around."

"I'm not acting, Ginny." Hermione said it before she understood the implications.

"I know…" Ginny said. "But do you?"

She offered her friend a faint, sad smile before extinguishing her wand, letting the darkness swallow them both.

 **Break**

Still in darkness, Hermione sat bolt upright as the front door swung inward. Harry appeared in the doorway, but he appeared alone.

He was initially taken aback by Hermione's eyes on him, but he gave her a small smile.

"Well?"

"I did what I could," Harry said. "Lucius was truthful when questioned, and your story aligned with his, although he actually made himself out to be a little more villainous than you did."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The Aurors are currently trying to determine what to do with him…but I made sure they had an appreciation for the circumstances. They say they will take your perspective into consideration as well."

Hermione smiled and eased herself back into the sofa, if only a little.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled, hung up his cloak at the door, and left Hermione to curl up on the sofa alone.

Alone with her thoughts, she couldn't help but think back to the first night she met Lucius, _really_ met Lucius, and the way she had fallen asleep at the hearth because he couldn't even have her sit on the furniture. She thought about all the nights she had later spent sleeping on the Chesterfield due to her leg, but how that agony couldn't even compare to the aching she felt in her chest. And now she was healthy and safe, curled up on a sofa in a warm London flat, because of him, while Lucius was nowhere to be found.

 **Break**

"We're not leaving you here by yourself here for who knows how long, Hermione. Not after everything that's happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why does no one think I'm capable of taking care of myself these days?"

"Maybe because you ran right into the waiting arms of Malfoy Manor the last time you were left up to your own devices."

Hermione scowled. She had been trying without success to close the front door of the Manor in Harry and Ginny's faces. She had spent the morning at their flat, but there was no more news from Lucius. It was now late afternoon, and all she wanted to do was have some time to recollect herself, to think about all that had happened. And for some strange reason, Malfoy Manor felt like the most comfortable place to her at the moment. Even without Lucius there…

"At least let us help you collect your things," Ginny offered. "I know you want to stay, but you may have to make a quick exit depending on how the case unfolds. You should have a bag ready to go…just in case."

Hermione sighed and released her grip on the front door. Ginny entered first, Harry following tentatively behind. The pair craned their necks, taking in the grand entryway and beginning to wander down the hallway.

Something about the whole situation felt wrong to Hermione. She loved her friends, but they shouldn't be there, wandering around the Manor, while Lucius was absent…

Suddenly, the front door creaked open behind them. All three whipped their heads around, and Hermione's jaw dropped as a very familiar silhouette made its way into the hall.

His cane was noticeably absent, his rings were missing, and he was dressed in positively Muggle clothes, but Hermione still recognized him in a heartbeat.

"Is this what happens, Miss Granger, when I leave you in care of my things? Already planning to sell my possessions to the highest bidder?"

In spite of everything, Lucius still carried himself like a true Malfoy.

Hermione flew from her friends' side in a heartbeat, and before she realized what she was doing, she threw her arms around Lucius, even if only for a moment. She quickly caught herself and separated, putting a few steps of distance between them and blushing fiercely.

"You're alright, Lucius! I was so worried-"

Lucius rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "I managed to survive on my own well before you washed up on my doorstep, Miss Granger," he drawled. "You should not have been so concerned over my welfare, although I must admit, I am quite touched." Hermione made a face at his mocking tone.

Ginny and Harry stood behind the pair, watching the exchange with visible discomfort. Ginny looked confused, and Harry seemed to be unsure of where to direct his gaze, choosing a spot on the floor.

Lucius turned to look at the pair before moving out of the doorway and gesturing for them to make their leave. But before they could move, Lucius spoke.

"I must extend my gratitude to you both, before you depart," Lucius said. "Miss Weasley, thank you for taking care of Miss Granger in my absence. I often agree with her assessment that she does not require tending to, but this was not one of those times. Opening your home to her was a kindness I know she appreciated, even if she doesn't always do her best to show it."

Ginny looked shocked but nodded to the pair before awkwardly side-stepping around Lucius to walk out the front door.

As Harry approached, Lucius extended a hand. Harry took a tentative step back before realizing that there was nothing in it.

"Mr. Potter…I know that you must have a significant amount to do with the fact that I am standing here today and not locked in a cell somewhere in Azkaban. I'm sure you fought for me…at Miss Granger's behest, I assume, but all the same, I am home due to your efforts. And she remained out of prison due to your quick intervention as well. So, sincerely, thank you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow but shook Lucius's hand all the same.

"Mr. Malfoy…I…this…" Harry sighed. "Whatever this is…whatever is going on…just…take good care of Hermione. That's all I ask."

Lucius nodded, and he released Harry's hand.

Hermione thanked and hugged both her friends, and the pairs parted ways.

"I'll write you soon!" Hermione called from the front door. "I promise!"

Lucius had no sooner shut the door than Hermione whipped around and turned on him.

"What on earth, Lucius Malfoy? What happened? What did they do to you? Are you in trouble? What-"

"All in good time, Miss Granger," Lucius said, holding up a hand. "First, can I at least get a cup of tea?"

A few minutes later, Lucius was comfortably seated in his usual armchair, cup of tea in hand and fireplace alight. Hermione sat on the Chesterfield nervously, waiting to hear his story, praying that this wasn't only a temporary reunion…

"The Aurors certainly had plenty of questions for me," Lucius began, lowering the cup from his lips and setting it delicately on its saucer. "Not only about the events of the night, but also about what the _Prophet_ has been reporting for the past few months."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Lucius forced a smile. "Apparently we have made our staged relationship too unbelievable. Especially after Dolohov's remark, there was some speculation that I had you under the Imperius Curse…"

"The Imperius Curse?" Hermione seethed. "They assumed that the only reason I would be in the Manor…the only reason we would be together…was because of that?"

Lucius nodded, and Hermione muttered, "That's ridiculous, Lucius, they had no right-"

"They are Aurors with badges from the Ministry of Magic, Hermione. They had every right…Every right to take my robes, distribute my rings, and break my staff-"

"They _what?"_

Lucius shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. "They are material possessions, very easy to replace. I'll place an order with Borgin and everything will be supplanted soon enough"

Hermione's jaw was locked in place, keeping her from saying anything more, and Lucius seized the opportunity.

"As I was saying, the Aurors reviewed all the spells my wand had cast over the last year, and nothing was out of the ordinary other than the two Cruciatus Curses I had already admitted to. They left the room for a while, and when they returned, they said that they would take the situation at hand into account during sentencing."

"He called you a Blood Traitor…" Hermione murmured, remembering the venomous words Dolohov had spat at Lucius when he came to her aid. "Just as bad as Mudblood…"

"In some circles, it is even worse," Lucius said thoughtfully. "A Mudblood cannot change the circumstances of their birth…but a Blood Traitor knowingly turns their back…"

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, even though she knew it wasn't fair. Lucius had made his choice to stand by her all on his own; he knew what the cost of his allegiance was.

Lucius's grey eyes found Hermione's, and it was as if he could read her mind. Real or imagined, she saw pain within them. He wrenched his gaze away and continued, seeming to be a little too focused on the fire.

"I spent the night alone with no word of a decision. Then, this morning, the Aurors returned to my holding cell and gave me the terms of my release."

Hermione straightened up and waited with bated breath.

"An Auror will visit the Manor monthly to check for Dark Artifacts and any other paraphernalia that may indicate that I am reverting to my…ahem…'old ways.' He will also audit all of the spells my wand has cast to ensure that I am operating under the law. If I step another toe out of line, there are no second chances – I am heading straight back to my old cell."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"And Dolohov?"

Lucius's eyes darkened. "Antonin was not so lucky. His words and actions reflect an unwillingness to relinquish the ideals of the Dark Lord. He is clearly far from rehabilitated, far from moving on…He is undoubtedly on his way back to Azkaban as we speak."

Hermione looked at Lucius, unable to find what she wanted to say and knowing that she would be unable to tell him even if she did. Instead, all she could murmur was, "Thank you."

Lucius's cold features softened as he looked at her. "Thank _you_ for sending Mr. Potter to my aid. I'm not sure what he said, but I am sure it is the reason I am here right now." Lucius added in a moment of vulnerability, "I must admit my surprise, Miss Granger, at returning here and finding your presence."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Lucius continued tentatively. "When I let the Aurors take me, I did it with the idea of never seeing you again, whether or not I ended up in Azkaban. I pressured you into attending the event in the first place, and I nearly let you end up maimed or even worse due to my oversights. I anticipated that you would return for your things and then make yourself scarce…"

Hermione actually felt her temper flare, and Lucius looked taken aback. "Lucius…you may have done all that, but you also saved my life…If I didn't leave before, what would make me leave now?"

Lucius looked at her thoughtfully before retraining his eyes on the fire.

"Again, another astute observation, Miss Granger."

Hermione forced a smile. "I'm full of them, _Mr. Malfoy."_

Lucius smiled in spite of himself before taking another sip of his tea. "If I may make one of my own," he casually gestured to her outfit, "those clothes are dreadful."

Hermione blushed, realizing she was still in Ginny's pajamas from the night before.

"My homecoming is far from a black tie affair, but might I suggest something a little less…informal?"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

Lucius was back.


	18. Chapter 18

_SO sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm in the midst of changing jobs and things have been crazy, and I wanted to make this chapter perfect. But this is THE chapter, so I think you'll find it was worth the wait ;) It's what so many of you have been waiting for. The slow burn is gone, and the fire is ignited. Now, is it cleansing, or will it consume all in its path…? Read on, and as always, enjoy. Warning: (mostly classy) Rated M content ahead._

Chapter 18

Hermione practically flew to her room, nearly stripping off her pajamas in the hallway. She hated to admit it, but she was so happy to have Lucius back he could have asked her to do just about anything in that moment and she would have.

She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard, however, so as she looked over her assortment of new clothes, she selected a fitted, button up shirt with black trousers, but she left her red lingerie on. Hermione could already hear Lucius joking about looking like she was going to a job interview, so she left the top two buttons open. She also knew a little makeup would help. She painted on a ruby red lip color to match her lingerie, and shadowed a smoky silhouette over her eyes. She added some diamond earrings to her outfit, then decided to forgo shoes and just make her way back to the study.

Hermione slipped back through the door and found the study bathed in warmth from the setting sun outside and the fresh, crackling fire in the hearth. Lucius looked at her outfit approvingly, and Hermione approved of his as well. He had changed out of his previous clothes, sporting his normal black robes once more, and as Hermione inspected the fire more closely, she realized it was being fueled by the Muggle clothes the Aurors had dressed him in. Lucius met her gaze, and she couldn't help but dissolve into laughter.

"You seem to possess the ability to make most outfits look flawless, Miss Granger. It is an ability I mimic but do not entirely possess."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but his approving gaze raking her body made her cheeks flush. Lucius opened his decanter on the end table, and Hermione shut the door fully behind her.

Closing the distance between them, she accepted a drink from Lucius's outstretched hand, and they toasted his return.

The first hour or so was spent exchanging their usual small talk that somehow managed to be everything but mundane. One drink down, then two, then three, and Hermione found herself lithely laying on the sofa, looking over at Lucius from beneath hooded lashes. She was still very much in her senses, but the alcohol was taking the edge off her reserve, and it was harder to mask her true feelings as their conversation shifted to the pair as a couple once more.

"I still can't believe that they thought I was under the Imperius Curse."

Lucius shrugged. "I was known for it back in my 'glory days,' Miss Granger."

"I told you not to call me that," Hermione said, her clouded mind choosing to disregard the reference to his Death Eater past. "'Hermione' sounds much better, and it makes me feel less like a reprimanded student at Hogwarts. You're not a fan of 'Mr. Malfoy,' remember?"

"Yes, but for the opposite reason."

"I guess that's why _The Prophet_ was so surprised at our pairing."

Lucius raised his eyebrows at her, and Hermione immediately flushed. "Do explain, Miss Granger."

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have stayed silent, afraid of straying into dangerous territory. But the combination of the alcohol flowing through her veins, the lingerie pressing against her skin, and the closeness of Lucius's presence overrode her sensibilities, and words tumbled out of her. "It is quite the age gap. I mean, I'm just a few years out of Hogwarts, and you're getting to that age where you start appearing in advertisements for male enhancement potions," Hermione prodded, giggling in spite of herself. Lucius's lips set themselves in a thin line as he looked away from her.

Finding his retort, he responded, "Not that it concerns you, but _that_ has certainly never been a problem of mine. You, on the other hand…"

Hermione's giggling stopped as her jaw fell open. "What about me?" she snapped, rising from the sofa. She had dropped her guard, and she felt a genuine sense of offense and anger creeping in.

Lucius smirked over the rim of his glass, like a spider watching the fly tangled in its web. "Well, I'm not trying to blame inexperience or lack of enthusiasm for your recent relationship failures, but from my experience I can tell you that you are quite stiff and…not exactly encouraging when it comes to affection, shall we say."

"Not encouraging?" Hermione fumed. She knew they were still playing their game, getting under one another's skin, but Lucius was being more successful than she wanted to admit. "You just want a girl who worships the ground you walk on!"

Lucius shook his head. "Easy conquests have no value to me, Miss Granger. It is all about the chase…" Hermione felt a flush creeping over her body, and she couldn't look Lucius in the eye. He sniffed and looked away from her as he continued. "You have proven yourself quite adept at flirting, and that I cannot fault you for. But that day in London, when we…well, it was like kissing a limp, dead fish, easily extinguishing any and all passion…" Lucius calmly rose and began to refill his glass, "…real or imagined," he murmured under his breath.

Hermione did not hear this additional comment, but she knew her face was bright red, and Lucius's fresh smirk showed that he was enjoying her discomfort. Nostrils flaring, Hermione responded in a trembling voice, "…You caught me off guard, Lucius Malfoy, and you know it! I'm much better than…a 'limp, dead fish,' believe me."

Lucius snorted, not looking at her but at his glass. "Doubtful."

Before either of them could process what happened, for once in Hermione's life, her brain fell a step behind her actions. She closed the gap between them with a few quick steps, and when she reached Lucius, she seized him by the lapels of his robes and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

For a moment, both partners seemed frozen with shock, but soon Hermione took control. She was going to make sure this was a kiss Lucius Malfoy did not soon forget.

She slid her hands up over his shoulders and behind his neck, pulling him deeper into her kiss. She drew into him, conscious of her chest pressing into his, and he seemed conscious of it too as he set his glass down on the table to wrap his arms around her. Her lips softened, and she allowed his mouth to mesh with hers. He tasted like fiery cinnamon from the firewhiskey and some other flavor she couldn't place.

She had initiated the kiss, although Lucius quickly became an equal participant. As he pressed forward, she resisted, until parting her lips just far enough to allow her tongue to skirt his upper lip…

Just as suddenly as it started, Hermione stopped it, wrenching herself away from him. The pair stood only a few feet apart, both breathing heavily, Hermione's chest visibly rising and falling as she stared at Lucius in shock.

There was a beat of silence, and Hermione's brain finally began to catch up and fire signals of panic, adrenaline, and something pleasant that left a tingling in her extremities. But before Hermione could process anything, Lucius lunged at her, knocking over the table between them. Hermione vaguely heard glass breaking in the distance, but she was more focused on the man before her. At first he looked almost angry, and Hermione had no idea what he planned to do. Was he going to hit her? Hex her?

As he finally came face to face with her, she realized the look in his eyes wasn't anger but also wasn't far from it. He seized her face and pushed towards her, making Hermione stumble back into the wall. Lucius pinned her there, pushing his knee in between Hermione's legs to keep her in place. His hand slid down from her jaw to her neck, gripping it firmly but still allowing Hermione to breathe. Helpless, she just looked at Lucius, trying to figure out what he was thinking. She could feel her pulse throbbing beneath his fingers.

"You are playing with fire, my dear," Lucius breathed, and Hermione was sure she could see color rising into his pale features. His grey eyes were searching her face, but for what, she didn't know. Lucius released his grip on Hermione's throat in order to let his thumb pull down on her lip, her breath skating over his hand.

Suddenly, Lucius dropped his hand and pressed his lips to Hermione's mouth. It was like he had delivered an electric shock to her brain that stunned her, because from that point on Hermione stopped overthinking everything, and she knew she was his. She relinquished to his forceful kiss, parting her lips and letting him in. He pressed forward, keeping her pinned between the cold stone wall and his warm, radiating body.

As he deepened the kiss, he shifted the knee between Hermione's legs, and a small moan escaped her lips before she could catch it. Lucius pulled away from the kiss with his trademarked smirk, looking her up and down and seeming to enjoy watching the flush spread across her face and chest.

This was just enough time for Hermione to begin thinking again, and she knew she was entering dangerous territory. She was kissing him…right now…and her body wanted to…with Lucius Malfoy…but she couldn't…could she?

Hermione tried to wriggle away from Lucius, but it was no use. He pushed her back against the wall, this time keeping his hips pressed against hers to hold her in place. It was almost painful yet also so stimulating, and Hermione stopped fighting.

Lucius put a hand on the wall next to Hermione's head to steady himself while the other stroked Hermione's cheek almost caringly, almost mockingly, as he leaned his head toward hers.

"No, you are not getting away this time," Lucius growled. "No more running away. No more cat and mouse. This has gone on long enough." His teeth grazed Hermione's earlobe as he whispered, "You are mine."

And as her head lolled to one side and a gasp escaped her lips as he laid his lips her neck and worked his way down, Hermione knew it was the truth.

Lucius knew it too, and since he had heard no further protest, he slid both hands to the buttons on the front of her slim-cut blouse. Their kiss intensified, and with deft fingers, Lucius undid one button, followed by another, before suddenly seizing either side of the shirt and tugging it open from the middle.

Buttons clattered to the floor, but Hermione's other senses were far more engaged than her hearing since her red bra was now prominently on display. Lucius took a moment to take in the sight, and he smiled devilishly. "Were you planning for something tonight, Miss Granger?" He didn't wait for a response; instead he stooped down and trailed urgent kisses across her chest where lacy, red fabric met skin. With each sigh, Hermione found Lucius pressing his face deeper, licking and kissing his way across the top of her breasts. Hermione was ashamed at the way she began unconsciously opening her legs more and more to him, but her head was spinning in a world of sensation, and all she could focus on was the electrical bolts Lucius's fiery touch sent through her body.

Finally finding her brain once again, Hermione managed to breathe out, "Did I prove to you that I have more skill than a dead fish, Lucius?"

Lucius faced her, body still pinning hers, and said, "I think I may still need a little convincing…"

Hermione wasted no time. She drew his face closer to hers and trailed kisses across his jawline before pressing her lips to his once more. Their lips meshed but also battled, and each participant seemed to be fighting for control. Hermione nipped at his lower lip as she pulled away, and a pleasant grumble rumbled through Lucius's chest.

Lucius swept back up to her ear and whispered breathlessly, "Now I'll prove to you that I don't need _any_ help pleasing a woman."

A pair of hands suddenly gripped Hermione's thighs, and she had already opened herself up so much it was simple for Lucius to lift her feet off the floor and wrap her legs around himself.

And before Hermione could respond in any way, she heard a door swing open behind her. Somehow, they had appeared in front of a room. _Her_ room, she realized as Lucius carried her to the bed.

Without missing a beat, Lucius laid her down and fell on top of her, connecting his lips with hers once again. He broke away to mutter "Nox," and the pair were plunged into blackness.

As if reading her mind, Lucius murmured, "I don't need to be able to see…" Hermione was laying on her back, and judging by his voice, Lucius must be laying on his side next to her. "All I need is my sense of touch…" He trailed his fingers down Hermione's exposed stomach, making her gasp in spite of herself, "and my sense of hearing."

"You make it sound far too simple," Hermione breathed out, managing to keep her voice steady, but not without effort.

"Do I?" Lucius crooned, his fingers working somewhere Hermione couldn't track while his forehead pressed against the side of her cheek.

"I'm not that easy to figure out, Lucius."

"Aren't you?" Lucius finally finished with the button of her pants and easily slipped two fingers under the waistband…

The sudden contact of his fingers plus the feeling of his teeth grazing her ear was enough to make Hermione cry out, digging her nails into the silken sheets. His touch was commanding but gentle, and nothing like Hermione had experienced at the hands of any other man. It seemed like Lucius was right: all he needed to do was touch her and listen for her response in order to drive her mad…

As he withdrew his fingers, Hermione almost moaned in protest, but she managed to catch herself. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. He was nothing special. Any man could touch a woman there and make her aroused…

"Stay there," Lucius commanded, and Hermione did as she was told, remaining sprawled across the bed, struggling to catch her breath. To the left of the bed, she heard robes rustling and eventually settling on the floor. Was Lucius undressing?

 _That is usually what people do during this kind of thing, Hermione,_ she thought, which of course she knew. It was just that Lucius without his magnificent dress robes was a sight she couldn't imagine even in her wildest dreams.

Suddenly, with a forceful tug, her pants were pulled off from her ankles, and she found herself laying across the bed feeling exposed, and she wasn't even naked…

 _This is crazy…_ Hermione thought, beginning to panic. What in Merlin's name was she doing?

Then, she felt a hand begin to run itself up her bare leg, and her doubts were drowned out by the roaring of the blood in her ears. In the pitch blackness, she had lost track of Lucius, and he felt like he was somehow everywhere all at once. At the knee, the fingers shifted to skate themselves over her inner thigh but stopped once they reached the top of her leg. Then, she felt a pair of lips kiss her skin just below the lace of her bra and begin working their way down. A pair of hands traced her silhouette down her sides as the lips reached her navel and plunged further, stopping right at the lowest part of her hips.

Seemingly realizing that she was completely relaxed, the hands reached her hips and suddenly dug in, flipping her around before she could react. Hermione was face down in the bed and had just enough time to turn her head before she felt a weight settle on her from behind. Fast hands pushed her hair away before lips, _his_ lips, she knew, settled on the nape of her neck and began kissing and nipping along her neck and shoulders.

His fingers easily worked the claps to her bra, and it was off in a flash. Lucius's hands guided her up onto her elbows, and Hermione only managed to murmur, "What are you-?" before his hands swept around to cup her breasts as he kissed his way down her spine.

Hermione gasped and squirmed beneath Lucius's weight, but there was something so perfect about the pressure of his hips, his hands, his mouth…

He shifted his weight away but did not abandon Hermione entirely. His hands swept up and down her smooth legs, then bending them at the knee so he could lay a gentle kiss on each of her feet.

Lucius's ferocity soon returned, however, and it seemed that he had held off as long as physically possible. Hermione was rolled onto her back again, and Lucius laid his entire weight down the length of Hermione's body. As he pressed into her, she realized there were only thin layers separating themselves from one another, but their chests were free of all obstruction, and the feeling of skin on skin caused Hermione to exhale with exhilaration.

Another noise broke through the monotony of ragged breathing as Hermione arched her back into Lucius. Hermione froze for a moment before realizing that it had been a moan, but not from her.

"I daresay you're enjoying this more than you care to admit, Lucius," Hermione murmured in his ear. She seized the opportunity and ran her hands down his chiseled back, and she felt something stir near her thigh as he struggled to withhold another groan. Far too proud of herself, Hermione found herself smirking, but Lucius's forceful nip to her shoulder wiped it off her face.

"So what's next?" Hermione dared to ask. "You break out the chocolate sauce? Take my panties off with your teeth?"

She heard Lucius scoff. "Those are shows for men without talent," he said into her neck. "There's only one thing necessary at this point."

Hermione snickered. "And what's that?"

No sooner had she finished her sentence than she felt two fingers hook into her panties and pull them completely off with one sharp jerk. Before the gasp had even left her lips, she felt two fingers slip inside her and begin to dip in and out.

This time, Hermione audibly cried out but didn't care. Lucius had earned that satisfaction. One hand cupped her breast, keeping her in place, while the other occupied itself in a much lower spot, sliding back and forth and coaxing her arousal.

Hermione felt warmth spread through her body, and the electricity began to build. But before it threatened to burst, Lucius withdrew his hand and began fumbling with something else in the darkness. He positioned himself between her hips, then surged forward…

Suddenly, a wave of sensation overwhelmed Hermione, and she took a sharp inhale of breath, digging her nails into his back. She let out a moan of both pain and pleasure, but Lucius swallowed it whole, covering her mouth in his.

"Relax, it will pass. Just breathe…" he murmured into her ear, and Hermione focused on her breathing and trying to relax. Gradually, searing pain turned more and more to building pleasure as Lucius moved slowly first, then faster as her grip on him relaxed.

The pair kissed, calmly at first, then more and more passionately as Lucius continued working that sweet electricity building up in the pit of Hermione's stomach. She found herself breathing heavily, but so was he, to her satisfaction.

"If you want this to last any longer, we may have to change positions…" Lucius finally murmured, panting from either exertion, arousal, or both.

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "What's the matter? In need of one of those potions right about now?"

"Just…out of practice."

"Mhm…"

Lucius couldn't see her in the darkness, but she knew he felt her smirking. He suddenly grabbed her by the hips and rolled so that she sat astride him on the bed.

Keeping his firm grip on her waist, Lucius gently lifted her up and down, showing her how to move. At first, Hermione was going to snap that she wasn't the angel he had always known her to be, but his corrections increased her satisfaction, so she decided not to argue.

"That's it…" Lucius crooned, and Hermione smiled satisfactorily.

"Again, Lucius, you acted like you were doing me the favor, but now I think the benefit might be mutual…"

"I would argue, my dear, that you have yet to completely derail any of my trains of thought. I still have my mind intact."

Feeling that familiar frustration well up inside of her, Hermione leaned down, pressing her long slender body against Lucius's chiseled torso and began kissing his neck just behind the ear, never breaking rhythm or pace. Lucius's breath caught in his throat before letting it out in the form of a low growl Hermione found most attractive.

"You were saying?"

Lucius's only response was to seize her breasts tightly in his palms, squeezing them almost painfully, always walking that line between pain and pleasure.

Taking Hermione by surprise, Lucius wrapped his arms around her back and sat up, Hermione still straddling him and sitting across his lap.

This change in position must have done wonders for Lucius, because although he tried to disguise it, he let out a defined moan of pleasure and held Hermione in place, struggling to catch his breath.

"This ends now," he snarled, pushing Hermione to the bed beneath him and thrusting relentlessly.

Hermione let out gasp after gasp, only interrupted by moans as bolts of electricity pulsed through her over and over again.

She knew what this felt like, of course, but she kept climbing even when she thought she had reached her peak, and Lucius showed no signs of stopping. She had never been up this high before, she had never-

Three more powerful thrusts followed by one word whispered in her ear was enough to send her over the edge. All gasps and moans ceased as her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her nails scraping across the silken sheets, looking for anything to grab on to as her passion swelled. She hit her high and was completely numb to the world, relishing in the pulsating pleasure rippling through her. And as her senses slowly returned and she gasped for air, she was brought back to reality by Lucius's lips tracing her pulse along her neck, licking and kissing as if he could taste her adrenaline and euphoria.

Another thrust extended her euphoria, and Lucius showed no signs of letting up. With each additional electrical shock to her system, Hermione continued to gasp and arch beneath Lucius. But suddenly, even before she was finished, Lucius let out a noise that almost sounded a surprised gasp before stopping for a moment and burying his face in Hermione's neck, breathing in the scent of her hair and nearly crushing her beneath his weight.

It was clear to Hermione that he tried to contain his satisfied groans, but to no avail. Even though she was still moaning as well, Hermione smiled in spite of herself as Lucius cursed and tensed over top of her, gasping with pleasure and cursing again. Then, there was silence and stillness, only broken by each partner's ragged breathing. Hermione was floating back to earth, anchored to her body by the pressure of Lucius's on hers.

She hated herself, but as Lucius finally rolled off of her, Hermione murmured, "Checkmate, Lucius." She heard a breathless snicker next to her in the darkness before sleep overwhelmed her and she drifted off once more.

"Checkmate…Hermione."


	19. Intermission 19

Hello, readers! Unfortunately, this is not the next installment in our Lumione adventure, BUT I just wanted to let you all know that I am still working on the story! I haven't abandoned it - just got a new job and things have been crazy busy. However, I am working on a new chapter as I write this, so don't give up hope! Our story will soon resume, opening on the morning after, and both parties have some serious issues to wrestle with...But in the meantime, go enjoy some of my other favorite stories or reread where we are so far in this Serpentine tale. I will see you all very soon. ~KHJMLT


	20. Chapter 20

_Next installment here, finally! Having a weekend to myself gave me enough time to sit down and write! Sorry to keep you waiting!_

 _When we left off, Lucius and Hermione had finally given in to one another in the darkness. But in the morning light, will they be able to face what they've done? And when a special guest surprises them at breakfast, there's no telling what may happen._

 _Thank you so much for your patience! Here is your long overdue chapter. It's short, but I'm in the process of writing much more! I promise your next update will be here soon! Enjoy._

Chapter 20

A warmth swept over Hermione as she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open, and she realized she was in her bed, still nude underneath the sheets. She sat up, clutching the blankets to her chest as she surveyed the room. The articles of clothing she had been wearing the night before were scattered unceremoniously across the room, but Lucius's clothes were noticeably absent. Looking over to the vacant pillow next to her, she realized she was alone. For a moment, she thought that she must have dreamt the events of the previous night…

But as she slid back down into bed, memories came flooding back to her. She replayed them over and over again in her mind. How she had kissed him, how he had kissed her, how he had ripped open her shirt, kissed her neck, swept her up, carried her to her bed, and…

Hermione wanted to feel shame. And a part of her was ashamed that she had given herself so fully to a man who was once a monster. But the rest of her was flooded by physical satisfaction, pride at making such a man so weak, and an overwhelming desire for more.

Hermione sat up again and ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. She grabbed a silken robe off a nearby chair and padded softly across the room to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked the same, of course. A part of her half expected to find some stain upon her skin or a red "A" sewn into her clothing. But no – she looked like the same Hermione, although she knew she never would be again. However, her usually unkempt hair was even more of a mess, and a few mild bruises and scratches along her upper body hinted at what had happened mere hours before.

Still playing her cat-and-mouse game meant not wanting to give Lucius the satisfaction of seeing her in such a state, so Hermione bathed and dressed before making her way downstairs for breakfast.

As she approached the heavy wooden door, still basking in the memory of her midnight rendezvous, she suddenly realized she had no idea what to do or say to the man who had gone from mortal enemy to secret lover in only a few short months.

He almost didn't seem real.

And yet when she opened the door, there he was, sitting in his usual robes, reading _The Prophet,_ and absentmindedly stirring his coffee with a spoon magically guided by his swirling fingers. Those same swirling fingers from the night before…

Hermione shivered before quickly regaining composure. As she took a tentative step into the room, Lucius lowered the paper and raised his eyes to look at her. Caught beneath his cold gaze, Hermione froze. He didn't run over to kiss or embrace her. He didn't seem inclined to say or do much of anything, and Hermione found herself at a loss. Reliving the memory of last night had been fun, but now that she was staring this imposing, stoic man in the face, she could do nothing but wonder _Where do we go from here?_

She heard someone stir, and suddenly she realized there was another man seated at the table across from Lucius. Hermione recognized him as the same man who had followed the two of them through wizarding London and had caught the photograph of their kiss for the world to see. He was wearing similar dark cloak and the same beetle pendent.

 _What on earth is he doing here?_ Hermione wondered. _We can't exactly talk about what happened last night right now…in front of_ him! Hermione thought, flushing with embarrassment.

As if sensing her nerves and her inability to determine her next move, Lucius broke the silence.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Although Hermione was tempted to roll her eyes, she realized his tone was playfully mocking rather than truly derisive.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione returned, a subtle smirk playing at the edge of her lips. She found feeling had returned to her legs, and she took her usual spot at the table, seated between Lucius and the man from _The_ _Prophet_.

"I assume you slept well?" Lucius asked innocently as Hermione sat down. His tone was cordial, but the look in his eyes was anything but. She glanced over and saw him smirking at her, one eyebrow quirked with satisfaction. Hermione felt her face flush in spite of herself as his sensual gaze pierced her. Looking away and clearing her throat, she responded, "Yes, quite well, sir. And you?"

She felt Lucius's demeanor change slightly, and he did not answer her question. Instead, he turned his attention to the man seated across from him. "This is Mr. Elijah Hopkins, investigative journalist and reporter for _The Daily Prophet._ "

"Miss Granger," the man said, extending his hand. Hermione leaned over and shook it. "Mr. Hopkins, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Hopkins sat back in his chair and took in the peculiar sight before him. Both he and Hermione seemed equally surprised to actually be staring at one another. "Well, I have been reaching out for an interview for many weeks now, but Mr. Malfoy has finally accepted my invitation."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, smiling at Hopkins but then rounding on Lucius with murder in her eyes. _Why would he do something like this without asking me first, or even just plain telling me?_ Hermione began to fume. Then, her heart sank as she began to consider all of the potential implications. _Was last night…everything…just part of his plan?_

Dolohov's words echoed through her mind again. _"I don't know if you understand yet, my dear, but you are his plaything! He's like a cat playing with a mouse before he makes the fatal strike! He's using you for social, political, sexual satisfaction, but when he's got all he can out of you he'll throw you away. That's what he does…"_

Hermione looked away from Lucius as involuntary tears welled in her eyes. _Is that really all I am to him…?_

"Yes, I figured now would be as good a time as any," Lucius said, waking Hermione slightly from her reverie. She allowed anger and frustration to grow within her, but she kept it hidden below the surface. "After Mr. Hopkins's excellent photography during our outing in London a few weeks ago, there really is no point in hiding our relationship anymore."

"You two are the most talked about couple in all of the wizarding U.K.," Hopkins said, clearly trying to contain his excitement at being able to finally interview the subjects of his journalistic pursuits. "And I want to sincerely thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for allowing me the privilege of entering your home-"

Lucius waved a hand dismissively. "Your questions, sir."

"Oh, yes, right." Hopkins dug out a scrap of parchment and cleared his throat. At this signal, the lifeless quill on the table sprung up from the piece of parchment it was resting on and sat poised to begin writing.

"So, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, this story has clearly captured the public's attention, and everyone wants to know how this unlikely couple came to be."

Lucius began what sounded like an honest and yet perfectly rehearsed answer. "Well, in the years since the war, Hermione and I had a few run-ins at the Ministry. Recently, our paths crossed again during a time where she was searching for a change of employment and I happened to be looking for a live-in assistant."

"So this started as a professional relationship."

"Yes, of course." Lucius smiled coyly. "Mr. Hopkins, you cannot think so low of me to have lured an attractive young witch to my house with the sole interest of pursuing her romantically." Hermione had to concentrate on keeping her eyes from rolling out of her skull. She was starting to think that that was _exactly_ what Lucius had done. 

However, Hopkins was clearly falling under Lucius's charming spell. "Of course not, sir. My readers are simply curious as to how this unlikely pairing came to be."

"I understand." Lucius took a delicate sip from the water goblet in front of him. "No, our relationship began as a professional one, but over time, we began to have feelings for one another, and now, here we are."

"Yes," Hopkins laughed, "here you are, the most unlikely pair the Wizarding World has seen in years." Hermione offered a polite smile but remained silent, feeling sick for some reason, although she wasn't sure why. "The other burning question I myself have been dying to ask, if I may," he looked at Lucius tentatively, but Lucius nodded him on, "is about the…challenges surrounding your relationship. Obviously, you know that Miss Granger was born to Muggle parents, which is a subject on which you were once very outspoken. She is also the same age as your son – certainly not an insignificant age gap – and I find myself wondering whether or not these challenges have affected this blossoming relationship in any way."

Lucius actually let out a small chuckle under his breath. "Mr. Hopkins, people can change. Just as Miss- Hermione has grown into a beautiful young woman, I have begun to move past at least some of my former ideals. And when it comes to age, it hasn't really affected-"

"I believe you may have misunderstood me, Mr. Malfoy. Let me cut to the chase," Hopkins interrupted, the change in demeanor taking both Lucius and Hermione by surprise. "I don't know how much I personally believe in this absurd love story between the two of you. Actually, I don't believe your response for a second, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius's features drew themselves into a cold mask. He had been cordial and downright pleasant since things were going his way, but now that the tables had turned, Hermione saw anger brewing behind his eyes.

"That many years of hatred don't just disappear overnight, not at the sight of one pretty Muggleborn. Even if you truly are in some kind of relationship, I don't believe that you are suddenly some new changed man, Lucius Malfoy, and if you think the public believes it, even after all these years, then you are kidding yourself."

Hopkins turned to Hermione, who was still in shock at how he had just spoken to the man who was once Voldemort's second-in-command. "So let me ask you, Miss Granger. What on earth could have made you leave a fiancé, a stable job, and a status as a war hero in order to pursue the man who once made your life a living hell?"

Hermione felt her temper rise. "It wasn't like that! You have no idea what was going on-"

"Because as I've watched this story unfold, I've been left in complete and utter disbelief that the 'brightest witch of her age' could be manipulated into such a ridiculous situation-"

"Sir!"

"-or even worse, _chose_ this over the life that she had-"

"We're done here."

Lucius's icy voice cut through the arguing duo with perfect precision. Hopkins, who had stood to lean further across the table, sank back down on his chair. Hermione looked at Lucius with brown doe eyes that were clearly caught in the headlights.

Lucius's face was a mask of calm, but both guests at the table could feel his rage seeping out, dangerously close to exploding. His grip tightened on the head of his cane.

Seeing this, Hopkins actually let out a laugh. Hermione just watched their exchange, mortified. As he rose, Lucius rose to meet him, and the two closed the gap between them in only a few steps.

"You and I both know you won't do anything, Lucius," Hopkins sneered. "Whether this romance is real or not, you've backed yourself into quite the corner either way."

Lucius drew himself up to full height, and Hermione could sense all the muscles in his arms contracting to keep himself from lashing out.

"One more toe out of line and it's back to Azkaban, after your little fiasco at the gala. That's the deal, right?" Hopkins smirked. "Looks like the once-great Lucius Malfoy is now all bark and no bite…"

The two stared at one another in seething silence. Hermione watched in horror, praying that Lucius wouldn't get do anything to get himself sent back to his old cell…

Finally, Lucius seemed to regain control over his voice, although it came out as a furious, low growl.

"Consider this our first and last interview, Mr. Hopkins." Then, with deathly finality, he added, "Good day."

Hopkins shot one final glare his way before straightening his robes, snatching his quill and parchment from the table, and storming out the front doors, leaving a fuming Lucius and stunned Hermione in his wake.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hooray for finally getting over this writer's block! Trying to get as many chapters out as I can before things get busy again! Thank you for all the hits, reviews, and support! It's the reason I continue to write! Chapter 21 short but packed with emotion, so proceed with caution._

Chapter 21

Lucius and Hermione stood numbly in the doorway, watching Hopkins storm off until he apparated with a loud _crack!_

"What on earth was that all about?" Hermione finally asked. She wanted to round on Lucius and confront him for creating this new fiasco, but she still felt his rage concealed only just beneath the surface, so she softened her approach.

Lucius responded but refused to look at her. "Well, first off, he wanted you from the moment you walked into the room."

Hermione looked at Lucius skeptically, although he did not return her gaze.

"It's true. I had my suspicions during our conversation before your arrival, but judging by the sentiments he expressed during his interview, he clearly holds you in very high esteem and thinks that I am an unworthy outlet for your affections."

Hermione looked back out the front door to the spot where the reporter had vanished. "But I've never even met him before…"

"You sincerely underestimate your own influence, Miss Granger."

 _Is that why_ I _was the target of your sick game, Lucius Malfoy?_ Hermione thought, although she didn't dare say it.

If Lucius was using Legilimency to read her mind, he didn't show it. "But yes, it would have been very advantageous for him if I had made a move that sent me back to Azkaban."

Hermione felt herself growing exasperated. "Why did you even invite him over in the first place?"

Lucius sighed. "The news surrounding us was getting stale, and I had hoped an interview would have stirred up some more drama, although this wasn't exactly the drama I was looking for…"

Lucius shook his head and quietly shut the front door. Hermione remained in the entryway, still overwhelmed by all that had happened in the last twelve hours.

"And what exactly was the drama were you looking for? Did you want him to be here for the morning after? To see my messy hair, the bruises on my shoulders, and the scratches on my back? Or better yet, for me to come downstairs wearing nothing at all-"

"No," Lucius interrupted. Looking away, he thoughtfully added, "I knew you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Come to breakfast looking the way you did last night, or rather, this morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I will continue to allude to it because I can imagine your feelings surrounding it Miss Granger, but the events of last night will have no bearing on the future."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

Lucius fixed her in his gaze, his tone measured and his lips set in that thin, cold line that could cut right through her. "It means that it is unlikely such a perfect combination of alcohol, loneliness, and desperation will combine like it did yesterday evening, at least on my part."

Hermione felt her jaw go slightly slack. "So that's all it was then?" Her voice trembled with rage and sadness, although she tried to control it. "Some magic formula is all it takes to make a man of your standing sleep with a Mud-"

"Don't say it," Lucius hissed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione yelled, losing composure. "Why? Because it makes what happened last night even more real for you? It holds you accountable? It makes you _think_ about your decisions, maybe even how the affected me? Can you not bear to think about the _fact_ that the great Lucius Malfoy has sunk so low that he has slept with a Mudblood the age of his own son?"

Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously. Hermione saw his hand twitch on the head of his cane, but she was no longer afraid. She had done so much for this man – fought for him, protected him, _loved_ him, even – but she was done pretending for him.

"But since you know everything, please, enlighten me, Lucius," Hermione spat, taking a dangerous step toward him. "How did you know that I wouldn't come downstairs in such a state?"

Lucius tried to keep his tone level, but emotion soon threatened to get the best of him. "Firstly, because of your standing in our sick game. You would never give me the satisfaction."

"I gave enough of that to you last night," Hermione spat before she could stop herself.

Lucius's lip turned into a snarl. "I also knew you would bathe and dress before letting me see you again because you regret what happened as much as I do!"

"Oh, I do?"

"Yes!" Lucius bellowed, and Hermione felt a familiar fear well up inside of her, although she refused to step back. "Your tone, your demeanor, and this entire conversation had led me to believe that you regret the decision _you_ made last night to not only tempt me-"

" _Tempt_ you?" Hermione seethed.

"-but also that you regret all that happened afterward!"

"But what if I don't!?"

Lucius's mouth, ready to respond, shut itself silently. The pair stood in the entryway, booth seething and staring at one another with fire in their eyes.

The question hung in the air but went unanswered. The truth was too much for either of them to comprehend. For once in his life, Lucius Malfoy was at a sincere loss for words.

A part of Hermione wanted to take back what she said, but she was honestly relieved to have it out in the open. When she thought back to the night before, she felt excitement, frustration, and passion. There was regret there, too, of course there was. But she doubted it was in the way Lucius imagined. And the fact that his regret was so strong made her feel stupid, made her feel worthless, and made her feel used.

Hermione tried to convince herself that the reason she was so upset was because the man in front of her was like a marble statue, beautiful to look at but hollow within. But the truth was, she knew that he wasn't hollow, that he _could_ love, but wouldn't, and that was the most painful part of it all.

Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears. Lucius's were reflective, but Hermione suspected it was because he had drawn so far into himself that he was almost lost to the world.

Lucius took a step closer to Hermione, and she saw his features soften slightly. He reached out his hand. Hermione stayed rooted to the spot.

Lucius grabbed Hermione gently by the chin, resting this thumb just below her lip. Hermione wasn't sure whether he was going to kiss her or slap her, or which one would have been harder for her to take, so she just braced herself and waited with bated breath.

Lucius guided her head to the side, and as she tilted her head, the telltale bruising on her shoulders and collar bones became exposed. He looked them over thoughtfully, almost as if trying to prove to himself that they were real, and that they were his. As he returned her head to its original position, Hermione tried to read his expression, but to no avail.

Lucius released her chin and stared at her one final time before suddenly sweeping back through the entrance hall, but he paused at the open doorway that led to the rest of the house. He stood in silence, one hand supporting himself against the doorway, the other white-knuckled on his cane.

Hermione remained frozen, helplessly watching him leave.

Although his back was to her, Hermione heard his voice quietly drift over to her.

"To answer your question from this morning, no, I didn't sleep well last night."

Hermione furrowed her tear-filled gaze.

"In fact, I didn't sleep at all."

Then, he whipped around the corner and out of sight.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry for another long hiatus, but I'll have a few weeks off coming soon! We are approaching the end of our tale, I think, but there's definitely a few more chapters to go…_

 _Thank you all so much for your patience and support. It makes all this hard work worthwhile when I read your comments and reactions and to see how much you enjoy my writing. But without further ado, Chapter 22._

Chapter 22

Hermione gathered some of her things and poured them into her bottomless purse. She had no idea where she was going, and she wasn't planning on truly leaving. But she knew that she had to escape the Manor for at least a little while, just to prove to herself that she still could.

She hoped the chilly air would sober her and clear her head, but as she slipped out the front doors, she suspected that it would take much more than that to wake her from this feverish dream.

Apparating without even looking back, Hermione appeared on an empty street in Hogsmeade. Seeing the familiar sights comforted her somewhat, but Hermione still felt...wrong. It was hard to describe, but the longer she thought about Lucius, the more her insides twisted up within her, feelings of dread mixed with passion and fury mixed with…love?

Hermione wandered down the town's streets and drew her cloak tighter around herself but the winter wind proved too much for her. She finally relented and ducked into a pub to take shelter from the breeze. When she laid eyes on the bar, however, she realized that maybe some alcohol wouldn't hurt, either.

She lowered her hood and began to make her way to the bar, but a cloaked figure suddenly cut her off. When he looked her fully in the face, he grinned.

"So it is you, Miss Granger. Or is it Mrs. Malfoy, yet?"

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment. "Thomas Boyd…from the gala."

"The very same." His thin lips parted in a warm smile.

"And no, it is still Miss Granger, I assure you." Hermione's curled lip told Boyd all he needed to know about her current feelings on the issue.

"You seem like you need a drink."

Hermione paused, almost worried that Lucius would swoop in from nowhere like he did at the gala. But no, she thought, Lucius isn't here. Even so, this was dangerous territory she was treading on. It was clear that Boyd had feelings for her in some capacity. But was that so bad? A handsome man, a man her age without the dark past riddled with pain? Someone who showed a healthy level of interest in her, not bordering on either indifference or obsession?

"Gin and tonic, please," Hermione responded.

"I like the way you think!" Boyd laughed and sauntered over to the bar.

 ***break***

"You seem tense," Boyd said, breaking the silence that stretched between the pair. They were sitting at a cozy table in the corner, and Hermione had almost finished her drink, but they hadn't said much. "I don't mean to be crossing any boundaries or into anyone else's…territory-"

"No," Hermione interrupted. "I am no one's property. I just…it's been a long time since I've been out…alone." Really, she was more terrified at the thought that she was not alone…

As if on cue, the door opened behind her, and Hermione heard that telltale tapping of a cane. She whipped around only to find an older gentleman and a few others also seeking shelter from the cold.

"Even so…forgive me to intrude upon your personal life, Miss Granger…but does Lucius know you're here?" Boyd asked, and Hermione turned back to face him.

"No. In that mansion of a home, I'm not even sure if he's realized I've left yet."

"Oh, I think so," Boyd responded, and Hermione furrowed her brow. "You didn't get to see him at the gala, the way he never took his eyes off you. I suspect, even when you are in the Manor, he is always nearby."

This struck Hermione as oddly romantic and also terrifying at the same time. Unsure of what to say, she screwed up her face and downed the last of her drink, trying to flush all images of Lucius from her mind.

"Would you like another?"

Hermione paused. "It's probably not a good idea."

"What?" Boyd laughed. "Are you worried that another drink will make you fall even deeper under my spell?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed with him. "Alright, one more then."

Boyd shot her a devilish grin before heading back to the bar, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. How was this causal encounter with a relatively normal person going so smoothly? Maybe it was possible for her to live a normal life outside the Manor…

She thought about what Lucius must have been doing at the moment. She wondered whether or not he had even noticed her absence yet. She knew Lucius would be worried about her, or at least, she imagined that he would be. But after his cold reaction to their midnight rendezvous and his bizarre move to meet with Hopkins, she wasn't sure if he any of his feelings toward her were genuine or if she was just a pawn in the sick game he was playing. A means to an end…

"Milady," Boyd announced, setting her drink down in front of her while sipping from the mead he had gotten for himself.

Hermione held her glass up in a toast before taking sip.

"So…how do you know Lucius?" She cringed before she even finished her sentence. _Can I just have one afternoon free of him?_

Boyd didn't seem to notice anything off about the question. "I work at the Ministry, and I was born to a pureblood family, so naturally I know the man," Boyd began. "Our paths crossed a few times at similar events like that gala, and I knew him very briefly before he was basically forced out of the Ministry."

"What do you do there?"

"For now, I'm just trying to work my way up. I'm stuck doing mostly parchment-pushing kind of assignments. Running errands, making sure the memos reach their proper places, cleaning up after meetings, that kind of thing."

"Sounds thrilling," Hermione teased.

"Oh, nothing better."

Hermione laughed, really laughed, for what felt like the first time in days.

"I'm happy my career failures can bring you such genuine joy," Boyd said, but his tone was playful.

"Even while I was at the Ministry, I had to do those kinds of things too."

"Really?" Boyd looked surprised.

"I mean, I had a real position because of my history, but I was still the new kid and had to pay my dues. You would think for being the hub of the Wizarding World they would have figured out how to make a coffee machine work reliably…"

Now it was Boyd's turn to laugh. "For some reason if you didn't reassemble everything just right, the bottoms of everyone's cups would be filled with-"

"Coffee grounds!" Hermione finished with him, and she burst into fits of giggles. Unconsciously, she reached out and placed her hand over Boyd's that had been resting on the table, and he did not retract it.

It wasn't until she stopped laughing that she realized what she had done, but she did not retract her arm. His hand was warm, and the skin on the back of his hand was soft.

Hermione looked up at Boyd, who was looking contentedly at her. He did not remove his hand, but he did not reach out for hers, either. He seemed to be wondering the same thing that she was.

 _Could they…? Could she…?_

Hermione made her decision and squeezed his hand gently, causing a smile to spread across his face.

Suddenly, a flash woke Hermione from her dreamlike state. She looked around, startled, and although she didn't see anyone, she knew what must have happened.

 _The damn_ Prophet _again…_

"What's wrong?" Boyd asked, looking around and seemingly genuinely confused as to what caused her change in demeanor.

Hermione's thoughts were instantly swept back to the Manor, back to her room, and back to Lucius. What he would feel, how he would react when that photo graced the front page of the paper tomorrow morning. She had to reach him first…

Hermione felt a strange sense of panic set in, and she ripped her hand away from Boyd's, rising from her chair.

"Listen, Thomas, this has been wonderful. Truly. It's nothing you've done. I just…ugh, I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"But, wait!?" Boyd called after her, but Hermione had already swept out of the pub, leaving him frozen in her wake.


	23. Chapter 23

_So, was this another set-up? A genuine accident? Or something even more sinister? And what has Lucius been doing in Hermione's absence? Interesting developments in Chapter 23…_

Chapter 23

It was growing dark by the time Hermione reappeared on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor. She slipped through the front door but shut it decisively behind her, trying to let Lucius know she was home.

As she passed through the entryway, the house was eerily silent. It would have been past dinnertime by now, but Hermione made her way to the dining room on the off chance that he had waited for her.

She gasped in surprise at the sight that met her eyes.

Glass covered the floor, plates had been tossed aside, and food littered the table as if someone has thrown everything across the room.

Panic began to set in, and Hermione fled from the room, running into the study at full speed. The liquor bottle in the corner was empty, but there was neither a fire in the hearth, nor anything out of place.

But still no sign of him.

"Lucius?" Hermione called up the stairs.

No reply.

Ignoring the sinking feeling of dread that had begun to set in, Hermione bolted upstairs and started throwing random doors open, calling his name in a panic.

Finally, when Hermione had searched every room in the house, she reached the final door. _His_ door.

She tried the handle tentatively, but to her surprise, not only did it not incinerate her at her touch, but it opened.

The room was illuminated by dim candlelight, but Hermione could still see the grandeur. The elegant wooden floors, the four poster bed, the silken green sheets and drapes. And in the darkness, she could just barely make out a dark figure with its back to her, seated on the bed but looking out the window.

"You're back," he said simply. Hermione could not see his face, but his tone was as level and icy as it always was.

"I am…" Hermione panted. "I just went for some fresh air-"

"Of course…" Lucius derided, his tone sneering.

"Thank goodness you're alright-"

"I survived quite well before you washed up on my doorstep, Miss Granger, I assure you I could do it again. But tell me, why so panic-stricken?"

Hermione felt her temper flare. This man was impossible.

"Well, you didn't respond when I called, and once I saw the state of the dining room, I thought there was a Ministry raid gone bad!"

"And you would have cared?"

"Yes, Lucius!" Hermione cried exasperatedly. "I think we've established this already."

There was silence, and Hermione still could not make out his face, although he shifted sideways on the bed to apprise her out of the corner of his eye.

Silence stretched between them as Hermione caught her breath.

"What on earth happened, Lucius?"

He ignored the question. "If I may be so bold, Miss Granger, I must ask why a simple walk for fresh air resulted in such a panicked arrival home. What kind of trouble did you get yourself in this time? What drama did you create for yourself that you come crawling back to me, begging for me to save you from-"

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, her voice cracking. She felt herself begin to tremble in spite of herself. He knew just how to upset her, but she knew her news was bound to upset him as well. "I actually returned to help _you._ "

Lucius scoffed and said nothing.

"If you must know…I needed to clear my head, so I took a walk through Hogsmeade. I wandered into a bar…"

Hermione trailed off. In the flickering candlelight, she noticed the tiniest movement that was Lucius's jaw clenching down.

Fearing his reaction but knowing it was too late to turn back, Hermione continued.

"I ran into a man there, and we had a nice conversation." She couldn't even hear Lucius breathing anymore. "That's all it was. A conversation. But I worry that someone from the _Prophet_ may have caught us there, and I wanted to explain things to you first."

Lucius was silent for a long time, but then he finally spoke, his voice sounding strained. "I don't know why you feel the need to explain to me. You're under no obligation to do so, other than showing some shred of respect for the time and energy I have devoted to creating this ruse."

Hermione's stomach sank.

"I'm sorry that feigning interest in me has been such a draining task for you, Lucius," Hermione responded, sounding angry but feeling hurt.

"Dealing with you in any capacity is far from easy, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood, frozen and slack jawed.

"But I do it for your sake, for both of our sakes, so that we may be able to forge futures in this post-war world that has largely turned its back on both of us!"

"By playing your sick little mind games?" Hermione cried, finally relenting to her anger. Her interaction with Boyd had given her hope and confidence, and her fear, frustration, and hurt were combining and spilling out of her all at once. "No, Lucius, you've known from the beginning that his was forged from boredom and loneliness and a selfish desire. You found a plaything to occupy your time. There was never any concern for me or my feelings-"

"You know nothing of my motives!"

"A Malfoy never has a motive that isn't self-serving in some capacity. Your prodigious son taught me that!"

Lucius launched up from the bed before Hermione could conjure a reaction. He rounded on her, looking particularly intimidating in the shadow of the moonlight streaming in from the window. As he approached her, Hermione felt all the breath being sucked from her lungs.

Cold, grey eyes flashed in the steely moonlight, though the rest of his face was bathed in shadow. "I opened my home to you," Lucius seethed in a deathly silent voice, mere inches away from Hermione. She could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. "I've fed you, clothed you-"

"All moves designed to make me feel like I owe you something!" Hermione countered. "Like a kiss for the cameras or a night in my bed-"

Lucius's rage boiled over, and he snarled, knocking over the nearest items on the armoire. Picture frames and bottles of cologne clattered to the floor, shattering on impact. Hermione flinched away, suddenly realizing what had happened to the kitchen. Her courage left her in an instant, and she shrank into her cloak, admittedly afraid of the dark figure looming over her.

"Get out," Lucius growled, and the door magically flew open behind Hermione. When it slammed against the wall, Hermione jumped. Fearing for her safety, she scurried toward the open door. "And the next time you leave, the gates will lock behind you forever, do you understand? I will not have you back here, public opinion be damned!"

"Damn it, then!" Hermione cried, spinning around and charging back toward him. Fear flooded her veins, but her anger drove her on. "Kick me out! Turn me back onto the streets, the same mess you found me!"

"Don't tempt me, woman!" Lucius bellowed.

"According to you, that's all I ever do is tempt you!"

That silenced him, and the only sound that filled the room was the pair's ragged breathing.

"I hate you," Hermione seethed, and she meant it. "I hate what we've become. But mostly, I hate what you've done to me. The way you've wrapped me around your finger. The way that you know I won't truly leave, because I _can't_ leave. This was your plan from the start, wasn't it?" Although her voice held firm, tears began to run down Hermione's cheeks, glistening in the silvery light.

"Well, congratulations. You've destroyed me, you've ruined me, and you've got me right where you want me."

Lucius took in the shattered form before him, the once-courageous girl now reduced to agonized tears, with his stony face unreadable.

A single sob escaped her lips before she spun around and ran through the open doorway. She flew down the stairs and through the hall, blinded by tears, unaware of the voice calling after her.

The voice wasn't calling out for his servant or even for "Miss Granger." He was calling out for "Hermione."


	24. Chapter 24

_Well, that was certainly a fight for the ages. But when Lucius actually lays eyes on the Prophet and sees Hermione with Boyd, will anything change? Enjoy Chapter 24, a personal favorite of mine… ;)_

 _Thanks as always for your reviews and messages! I promise even if I have to take a break for a month or two that I will continue to work on this story until it is finished, so stick around!_

Chapter 24

She didn't remember falling asleep, but Hermione awoke in her bed the next morning with a tearstained pillow and swollen eyes.

She hated that this horrific man had such a hold over her and her emotions. She had never cried for anyone the way she did for him.

What Lucius had said yesterday had certainly made her want to leave, but what she had said was also true; somehow, she just couldn't. Whether it was fear or love or both, Hermione knew she was tied to the Manor.

And to him.

Not wanting to get up but feeling claustrophobic in her room, Hermione rose, donned a set of basic robes, and straightened her tangled hair in the mirror before cautiously walking the long hallway that led to the dining room.

She honestly wasn't sure what to expect when she opened the door to the dining room, but she also wasn't sure what she hoped to see, either.

Almost like a mirage, Lucius was sitting in his usual place, decked out in his standard wealthy attire and his trademarked sneer.

His head turned to look at the door when it groaned, and Hermione froze under his cold gaze. She couldn't look at him anymore.

"I see you're still here."

"Yes…I am," she responded weakly.

Lucius finished his judgement and turned his attention away from her. "Well then, don't just stand there in the doorway…come sit."

Relieved but also unnerved by his civility, Hermione took her usual seat and tried to eat, but could only manage a few bites.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the food? Dipsy! Come-"

"No!" Hermione said hurriedly. "I've just…got a lot on my mind."

Some of the coldness melted from Lucius's face. "Last night…"

Hermione wordlessly rolled a piece of potato back and forth beneath her fork.

"I apologize for losing my temper. It was mostly at the situation, not at you."

Hermione nodded but still said nothing.

A few more seconds passed before Lucius sighed exasperatedly. "Your incessant chattiness drives me insane, but I'm starting to think that this silence is worse."

Hermione shrugged. She had said all that needed to be said last night. It was up to him to determine what he would do with it.

Lucius rolled his eyes but resigned himself, finishing his breakfast.

A tap at the window jolted them both from their reveries, and Lucius rose to let the owl in. The bird swooped over the table and dropped the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_ , as well a small nondescript letter, in front of Lucius's usual place.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Then, Lucius nodded at Hermione. "Ladies first."

With trembling fingers, Hermione unrolled the newspaper to reveal exactly what she expected.

 _Trouble in Paradise?_

 _One of our own journalists finally made the journey to interview England's most dynamic couple, Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Monday morning in order to finally enlighten our readers and answer some of their burning questions. However, he was rudely thrown out of the Manor by the master of the house, he reports to us. He raised some criticisms about the pair and even questioned the validity of their relationship, and Mr. Malfoy's reaction leaves the rest of us at the_ Prophet _with doubts as well. Perhaps some of our investigator's words left an impact, or maybe the entire relationship was a sham to begin with, because mere hours later, Hermione Granger was spotted at a bar getting cozy with another pureblood. Is this a bump in the road or the end of a relationship that never was? Stick with the_ Prophet _and our superior reporting team to stay in the know, even on the go!_

And there, embedded in the text, was Hermione and Boyd holding hands in the pub in Hogsmeade.

Lucius had not returned to his seat, his gaze fixed on Hermione's face, trying to gauge her expression.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she should be feeling, or even how she actually felt! In the photo, she looked…happy?

Finally casting the newspaper aside, Hermione reached for the letter while Lucius returned to his seat and seized the discarded paper. The letter was addressed to her, but the penmanship was unfamiliar.

Eager to have a distraction from Lucius's reaction to the news, Hermione broke the seal and skimmed the letter, her confusion rapidly morphing into surprise.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _It was a pleasure seeing you again yesterday in Hogsmeade. I do hope that it was nothing I've done that put you off. In any event, I hope to see more of you in the future, and if you find yourself in need of another drink, do let me know._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Thomas Boyd_

Hermione was taken aback Boyd's apparent genuine interest in her. She was interested in him, to be sure. But Lucius…

She looked over at Lucius, still staring at _The Daily Prophet_. But his eyes weren't scanning the page, reading. They were fixed, and she was sure she knew what they were fixated on…

Hoping that his attention was entirely off of her, she folded up the letter as quietly as possible and slipped it into the pocket of her robes. Lucius glanced over at her but noticed nothing.

Hermione finally looked up at his grey eyes, but neither of them said anything.

Lucius exhaled through his nose before finally muttering, "Admittedly, before we put on this charade I did not realize that every man who laid eyes on you fell for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't bring herself to retort.

"So this is 'just talking,'" Lucius growled, looking back at the photo of her with Boyd. He took in the genuine happiness in her smile, the ease of her laugh, the look in her eyes, and he felt a wave of jealousy and sadness sweep over him.

"Yes, just talking," Hermione repeated quietly. "And in case you've forgotten, the moment I saw the camera flash I came running back to you."

Lucius paused, her words both comforting and hurting him at the same time. "You used to look at me like that, once…" he murmured, almost too quietly for Hermione to hear, but she did. "Back before this turned into such a mess…we used to be able to 'just talk' for a while."

Hermione was taken aback by this response. She had expected anger, and it was there beneath his calm exterior. She saw jealousy, too, to her sick satisfaction. But there was something else…

"Do you miss it?" Hermione finally asked. "Breakfast and dinner together, bickering in the library, drinking by the fire…?"

Suddenly, Lucius's cold exterior melted before Hermione's eyes. His eyes had a depth to them, and for just a moment, Hermione thought she caught a glimpse of the real man beneath. A sad smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as Lucius said simply, "Every day, my dear."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, his sudden sincerity catching her off guard. Perhaps there was still hope within him…

"But things have changed."

Reality came crashing back down, and the tears in her eyes dried. "Yes…" she murmured. "Yes they have."

Note still hidden in her robes, Hermione rose from her half-eaten breakfast and slowly padded over to the door, head hung slightly.

"But since things have changed before…that means they could change again."

Hermione paused in the doorway and turned to face Lucius, brow furrowed in confusion.

Lucius rose, an eagerness masquerading as madness dancing through his eyes.

"Listen to me. If you choose to be mine, you are to be mine and only mine," he declared in a husky, sensual whisper. "I am no one's second choice, and I do _not_ share my things. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded breathlessly. What was he implying…?

"I must have you. Be not mistaken, I am not being romantic. I _must_ have you. To control you. To possess you. You've bewitched me, made yourself a part of me, and I will do anything to keep you."

All of the breath left Hermione's body as Lucius's fiery gaze enveloped her. She almost didn't want to believe what he was saying, but the strange sincerity and vulnerability in his eyes left her with no doubt.

"But understand what you are getting into. I will not change. I am the same man who you have come to know over the course of your employment here. I am cold, volatile, and controlling, manipulative and arrogant. Expect nothing different, and do not hold me to a higher standard than the one I deserve and the one I have demonstrated time and time again. I am no Ronald Weasley. I am no Thomas Boyd. You know who I am, and you know what you are getting into, whether you will admit it to yourself or not."

Hermione wanted to recoil from him, to turn and run, but that same darkness that repelled her was also what drew her further under his spell.

Grey eyes locked onto doe-eyed brown. "So, answer me honestly, and do not take this lightly, for this will seal your fate: will you be mine?"

Hermione guessed that Lucius could see her heart pounding beneath her skin. He was feet away from her, but she was completely enraptured by his persona and power. He was gazing at her hungrily, but there were nerves behind his eyes, too. He wasn't usually so sincere and unguarded. Even so, Hermione knew she was little more than a collectible to him, a novelty that may eventually wear off, but maybe over time she could become more…

Caught up in a whirlwind of emotion, she responded with one fateful word. "Yes."

Lucius ran his eyes over her, sizing her up, before shaking his head.

"Foolish girl," Lucius breathed, closing the gap between them in three long strides, then seizing her by the back of her neck and pressing his lips to hers.

For a moment, Hermione was frozen in shock. But then, she found herself melting into him, parting her lips and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He kissed her eagerly but with a gentleness that seemed foreign to both of them. His grip on the back of her neck was firm, but his lips were soft and smooth against hers. She responded in kind, burying one hand in his hair and the other in his silken robes.

Pulling away for just a moment to gaze into her face, Lucius eyed her hungrily like a wolf before making the fatal strike. Hermione was both satisfied and disgusted with herself. She had the feeling that she had just willingly signed her life away, walked right into a well-baited trap, but she had grown tired of running. And as he kissed her again, holding her tightly in his arms, she realized that didn't want to run anywhere anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

_So, our lovebirds are "official" now. But what on earth does that mean for this bizarre pair? Read on to see where their twisted paths will take them…_

 _Another favorite chapter of mine – what interesting games they play!_

Chapter 25

So much had changed in the span of only a few hours. Hermione and Lucius had finally parted for the time being but had agreed to meet again for lunch. Hermione was currently back in the library among her books, struggling to digest all that had happened in the past two days.

She had agreed to be with Lucius. Why on earth had she made a decision so rash? Did she even _want_ to be with him? How was she going to tell Ginny?

Hermione's stomach was filled with butterflies, but in spite of her anxiety, she believed it was mostly from excitement.

"You've gone completely insane…" she muttered under her breath as she filed a book, but she smiled all the same.

At precisely half past twelve, Hermione gave herself a stopping point, took a deep breath, and made her way downstairs to the dining room.

Lucius was already seated when she entered, but he was sneering at her. "Your first meal as my formal flame, and you show up in basic robes, unkempt hair, and dirt on your nose."

Hermione hurriedly wiped the dust from her nose and blushed.

"I must say I believe it is a little early on to be reaching this level of indifference."

"Sorry," she muttered, taking her seat. "I just didn't read a dress code on the invitation to lunch."

"When you are on the arm of Lucius Malfoy, my dear, there is always a dress code."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at him coyly.

The silence that stretched between the pair while they ate was not uncomfortable for one of the first times in weeks.

"So, where do I sleep now?" Hermione shattered the silence with the simplest and most idiotic question that came to mind. She started kicking herself before the last word had even left her lips.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow. "Well, Miss Granger, I had no idea you wanted our relationship to move so fast…"

"No!" Hermione said almost too quickly, feeling her face flush, which was exactly Lucius's intention. "I was just wondering, now that things are more formal, if…if you had a preference, I guess."

Lucius smiled over the brim of his water goblet. "Your room in the west wing will be fine…for now."

Hermione occupied herself with her food so as to avoid his gaze.

"There is still the matter of your blood to attend to…and that may still take me a while to get over, so certain aspects of this relationship may have to wait."

Hermione wanted to argue but just didn't have the energy anymore. Perhaps having Lucius Malfoy not viciously pursue her within the first hours of their relationship was not a bad idea. That night was a mistake, she had convinced herself. But with this new title, wasn't he bound to want more…? What was she going to say the next time the two of them were curled up alone by the fireside?

"I am also not oblivious to our age gap, either. It will take some getting used to."

"And calling me 'Hermione' instead of 'Miss Granger,'" Hermione interjected. "That is the first step to seeing me as your equal."

In spite of everything they had already done, Lucius seemed to flinch at this demand. Through gritted teeth, he murmured, "Fine, Hermione, so be it."

Hermione smiled at him with satisfaction.

"What kind of relationship is this now, anyway? Will we be going on dates every Saturday night? Swinging by a restaurant and a Muggle movie theater?" she asked mockingly.

Lucius turned up his nose. "How pedestrian."

Hermione snorted.

"If, and that is a big 'if,' my dear, we ever reach the point in our relationship where we 'date,' we will wine and dine at the most expensive restaurants in all of wizarding London before taking boat tours around the country or lavish vacations abroad."

Hermione laughed, but Lucius's confused face made her compose herself. "Wait, you're serious?"

Lucius looked at her blankly. "Of course. What else is there to do?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione finished her meal.

This all felt too easy for some reason. Lucius was cordial, friendly even, and was suddenly acting like the perfect partner. He no longer seemed to harbor the same frustration, prejudice, and doubt toward her that he once did. It couldn't have just vanished like that…

She knew she shouldn't, but Hermione couldn't resist asking, "Lucius…what is this relationship to you? How long do you see it lasting? Is it even real?"

The question caught him off guard, and he set down his fork for a moment to ponder it.

"I told you this morning, you know what you are getting into, whether you will admit it to yourself or not. You know me, and I think you know exactly what I have to gain and to lose."

Hermione fixed her eyes on him coldly but said nothing. What could she say? It was hurtful, but he was right.

"However, it seems to be impossible for us to be in close proximity without feeling some kind of attraction for one another, so this seems like the most logical option for sanity's sake. To say that we are interested in one another to at least some extent, and we will remain together until the fire dies off. So as for your other question, I keep things until they are of no use to me," Lucius declared, staring at her licentiously. "Keep finding ways to be useful, and I'll have no need to get rid of you."

"How romantic," Hermione snorted into her goblet, hurt but not surprised anymore, and that somehow lessened the blow.

"I can be a Casanova in the right circumstances, Miss…Hermione," Lucius interjected, "as I'm sure you can imagine, but I am practical above all else."

"Excellent," Hermione muttered. "You'll play with me until you become bored with me or tired of overlooking my blood status, and then you'll move on to the next pretty plaything that comes along."

"At least you're aware."

Hermione shot him a murderous glare before looking away.

"Would you not do the same to me?" he asked simply. "Would you not move on, continue to chase Weasley or Boyd or whoever else, if I stopped serving your needs?"

Hermione wanted to say no, but as she thought more about it, she could only mumble, "I suppose…"

Somewhat more softly, Lucius added, "But I certainly haven't grown bored of you yet, and I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Hermione shook herself back to reality, locking eyes with Lucius for a brief moment.

"Remember, it is all in the chase, Miss Granger, being one step ahead of your pursuer, and you have certainly given me a run for my all of my money."

Lucius stood from the table and bowed mockingly, Hermione still sitting in silent shock. "I will check on you in the library in a few hours, milady."

Oh, how she hated him, Hermione thought as she watched him shut the door behind him. She hated him with such a passionate flame that it threatened to burn into love…

 ***break***

True to his word, Lucius entered the library a few hours later to find Hermione knee deep in some of his volumes. She was still in the process of creating some type of system of organization for them. She turned to look at him as his footsteps approached and offered him a slight smile before returning to her work. He looked anything but plain in his casual black slacks and white button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but she would never let him know that.

As Lucius approached, he looked over the plain girl in front of him, hair a frazzled mess, robes covered in dust, and eyes screwed up in concentration, suddenly feeling a strange wave of affection wash over him that he quickly suffocated with forced indifference.

"Making progress?"

"Some," Hermione responded. "But I must ask, was there ever a method to the madness in here, or was it always just chaos?"

Lucius smirked. "There is always a method to my madness, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she correctly quickly.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter so much to you what I call you?"

"It's the principle," Hermione said, straightening up within her fortress of books to face him, brushing the dirt of her knees as she stood. "'Miss Granger' is what you used to call me, even when I was young, and it reflects the way you view my blood status, my age, and even my accomplishments. 'Hermione' puts us on the same level."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Lucius replied mockingly.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Yes. I still believe that, even today."

There was silence for a moment, and Hermione turned back to her books before Lucius's voice halted her.

"May I ask you something?"

She nodded, confused.

"What was your first impression of me, in Flourish and Blotts all those years ago? How exactly did you used to view me?"

Hermione screwed up her brow as she thought, taken aback by the question. "Well…I remember thinking that you were wealthier than I would ever be judging by your clothing. I knew you were important and intelligent just by the way you carried yourself, and that you had an iron grip on your son. I remember feeling quite terrified to stand up to you, but I knew that it had to be done."

Hermione paused for a moment before adding, "And frankly, I think Mr. Weasley gave you exactly what you deserved with that blow to your eye."

Lucius smirked at her honesty. "I had forgotten how that confrontation had ended. It was an Encyclopedia of Toadstools I was hit with, I believe…In any event, thank you for bringing back such fond memories."

Hermione chuckled under her breath.

"What about in your fifth year? At the Ministry?" Lucius pressed, curious as to her answer. "Once you were older…did I still strike that same fear in you?"

"Of course you did…" Hermione murmured. "But the next time I really saw you was at the Quidditch World Cup before your ill-attempted display of power with the other Death Eaters."

"Ah, yes," Lucius said, "now I remember. But continue."

"Well, at the World Cup, I realized very quickly how your son came to be the pompous ass he was at school."

"I will say, that strong right hook you gave him in your third year did knock some sense back into him."

"Thank _you_ for bringing back fond memories," Hermione laughed, and Lucius actually did not look annoyed with her. She wasn't sure why, but Lucius seemed to be gaining some enjoyment from her reminiscing. She hoped he wasn't trying to relive his "glory days."

"But in the Ministry…that was the first time I felt truly fearful of you. Between you and your demented sister-in-law, it really seemed like we were going to die."

"You almost did," Lucius corrected, inching closer to her, as close as the piles of books would allow.

"Yes…" Hermione murmured, thinking about Dolohov's spell that nearly killed her. "I almost did…But after all the stories I had heard about you, what you had done to other people, wizards and Muggles alike…I knew you were capable of murdering me, of murdering all of us."

Lucius did not react, and there was a beat of silence as Hermione grew lost in her thoughts.

"But when I saw you again after we had been caught by the Snatchers, I saw you for what you really were."

Lucius arched his brow. "And that was…?"

"A weak, pathetic man. Azkaban and Voldemort's influence had broken you. And at the end of the war, you abandoned the man you served in order to save your own skin."

She saw anger ripple beneath his face, but somehow she was not afraid of him.

"And what about now…?" he asked, leaning closer to her. "Now how do you see me? A monster? A broken man? A soul seeking redemption? A soul condemned?"

"I…I…I don't know," Hermione finally admitted, and it was the truth.

Feeling suddenly claustrophobic surrounded by her fortress of books, Hermione went to step over them, but Lucius reached out his hand to her. She took it cautiously, but he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over the stack of books to place her in front of him. Hermione paused, her fingers still digging in to the flesh on his arms from the surprise of being picked up. On his exposed forearm, she saw that faded ink beneath his skin. Lucius released her waist but did not recoil from her touch.

Carefully, she ran her fingers over what was left of the Dark Mark, almost to prove to herself that it was real. It felt sunken and cold, but it was certainly still present in his skin.

Looking up, she realized how close she was to Lucius, and her face grew hot. Without looking him in the face, she asked, "And what about me?"

"What about you?" he responded, slowly lowering his arm so that they stood close to one another but were not touching.

"What were your first impressions of me?"

Lucius snickered under his breath. "Well, that day at Flourish and Blotts you definitely surprised me. I didn't expect a child, especially a…person of your blood status, to address me so boldly. But you were loyal to your friends, loyal almost to a fault, and the moment I criticized Mr. Potter, you were there to defend him. I found it admirable, though too idiotic for you. Draco had already told me stories of you, how you were at the top of every class, and I knew you deserved the title of 'Brightest Witch of your Age,' despite your parentage."

"Why thank you," Hermione muttered with frustration.

"But as the years passed, your intelligence only grew. I still stand by what I said before: you would have made a great Slytherin."

Hermione visibly recoiled, and Lucius laughed.

"A Gryffindor through and through. But your cunning and wits would have served you well in Slytherin house, mark my words."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Lucius continued.

"I was actually quite impressed with your performance during our…time at the Ministry in your fifth year, although I was disappointed that you allowed Mr. Potter to lead you into such a weakly laid trap."

"I was sure it was a trap…" Hermione said.

"But you went to protect your friends, I know. A noble but idiotic cause. Just like a true Gryffindor."

The smiled faded from Lucius's face as he continued to relive his past. "And then your seventh year…" Lucius looked away from her. "After Draco had failed at his task of killing Dumbledore – which I knew he would, and I owe his life and mine to Severus because of it – I was released from one hell and into another. And you're right. I was weak and broken. The man I followed took almost everything from me…And then, there was my chance at redemption."

He looked back at her, a deranged hunger lighting up his eyes. Hermione took a step back, unsettled. "The three of you were delivered to my doorstep, more or less intact. But then, my idiot sister…" Lucius gritted his teeth as he remembered. "To this day, I'm not sure why Draco refused to identify Potter. But of course his friends refused to betray him. And what my sister chose to do then, once she discovered you had been in possession of the sword…" He trailed off.

"You watched," Hermione murmured, her arm burning as if Bellatrix's knife was still digging into it. "You just stood in the corner of the room and cowered as she tortured me. I was convinced you were enjoying it."

"At one time, I would have. But I was losing faith in the Dark Lord, and I had gained a new respect for you in the process, amazed at the loyalty you displayed and the strength that you showed to resist her, though I would never have admitted it at the time."

"Then why didn't you stop it?" Hermione hissed, still looking at the bookshelves to the side of him instead of those cold grey eyes.

Lucius did not have an answer.

"I know why…" Hermione murmured, looking down at her left arm, although her robes covered her flesh. "Because at the time, you believed I deserved it. The torture, the pain, and the word she carved. You believed I deserved every letter of it-"

Lucius caught her roughly by the arm, making Hermione cry out in surprise. He pulled the fabric of her robe back to reveal the word, faded but still carved into her skin after all these years.

"We are not so different after all, are we?" he murmured, running his thumb over her scarred flesh.

"Similar in all the wrong ways," Hermione responded bitterly, jerking her arm back.

The pair stood a step away from one another, sizing each other up, still trying to determine the other's feelings and intentions.

"And how do you see me now, Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper. "Am I an innocent child for you to corrupt? A Mudblood you can toy with like you used to years ago? An angel you can convince to fall with you? A chance at redemption for a past you regret?"

The room was deathly still. Lucius was silent for long moments, trying to come up with an answer. At a loss, he finally responded with three simple words.

"I don't know."


	26. Intermission 26

My loyal readers,

MORE SERPENTINE IS COMING! So sorry it's taking so long, but the story isn't over yet! I promise more chapters will be here soon.

In the meantime, however, I am also starting a Sarah/Jareth fic from Labyrinth called "Lost and Found" if you want to check it out. What can I say? I guess I have a thing for blonde-haired villains ;)

Thanks as always for your support! Stay tuned for the next scintillating chapter!

~KHJMLT


	27. Chapter 27 -- A REAL Chapter Update!

A VERY long overdue chapter! Hopefully you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next one. Thanks for sticking with me, my lovely readers, and I hope you enjoy. I've missed reading your comments, so keep sending them my way!

Chapter 27

" _I don't know."_

Those words still echoed in Hermione's brain long after Lucius had left. The pair were so clearly in over their heads, but each refused to come up for air.

How did she really see this ending in any way other than tragedy?

The truth was, she couldn't see it ending any other way. But she also couldn't help but think about the way Lucius's fingers had traced the scars on her arm…

" _We are not so different after all, are we?"_

Sighing, Hermione stood up, abandoning her project for the night. There was nothing else she could do in the library when the faint smell of Lucius's cologne still hung in the air. She figured the only thing left to do was to return to her room to try to find a suitable outfit for dinner.

When she committed herself to something, Hermione Granger saw it through to the end, and this maddening "relationship" was no different.

Hermione opened the door to her chambers but froze when she saw what was on her bed. It seemed that Lucius had taken it upon himself to determine what consisted of a suitable outfit.

Approaching the bed cautiously, Hermione discovered a long, green velvet sleeveless gown, elegant silver jewelry, and silver peep-toe heels laid out for her. As she lifted up the dress, she also noticed another bottle of shampoo had been left for her. "Subtle, Lucius…" she muttered under her breath, smoothing out her hair beneath her hands self-consciously.

But her breath caught in her throat when she saw what else had been laid out in addition to the dress.

Tossing the dress unceremoniously back on the bed, Hermione scooped up the items that appalled her so. Without thinking, she burst out of her room and made a beeline for Lucius's study.

Lucius was there, as usual, sitting in his armchair and reading a red leather-bound book and looking handsome as ever in his fitted trousers, polished shoes, and exquisite cloak.

"Why, Miss Granger," Lucius said, looking up at her with a knowing smirk but not making any indication of approaching her, "I must admit I am seeing you earlier than anticipated-"

"You went through my things!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Well, if we use your logic from earlier, I bought them, so technically, they are _my_ things."

Hermione glared at him, livid.

"I thought I would be doing you a favor by setting out an outfit for tonight."

"Including these?" Hermione asked, hurling the objects in her hands at Lucius. The clothing smacked into his chest and dropped onto the book in front of him.

Lucius delicately picked up the lacy black bra and matching lace panties and feigned ignorance. "Well, it felt rude or suggestive to just lay out clothes with nothing to wear beneath."

"More suggestive than going through my underwear?"

Lucius stood and approached her. Hermione was rooted to the spot. Just his presence was still enough to intimidate her as he lithely strode over to her. His right hand reached out to gently touch her cheek while his left clutched her garments.

"Miss Granger…" Lucius purred in a low, husky voice, "you are positively pink." There was a pause as Lucius ran his fingers across her cheekbone. "The color does wonders for your complexion."

"You…UGH!" Breaking out of her trance, Hermione turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Lucius remained standing in the center of the room, still clutching his prize. After a moment, he called out after her, "If you find them so offensive and care to leave them here, by all means, wear nothing beneath that dress. I would be quite satisfied with that as well-"

Hermione burst back into the room and stormed up to him.

"You're despicable," Hermione seethed, snatching the black garments out of Lucius's hands and retreating back into her room.

"I try my best, Miss Granger," Lucius called after her.

Hermione slammed the door behind her, then stuck her head back in to shout, "And for the last time, it's HERMIONE!"

Lucius remained in place, listening to Hermione's angry footsteps stomp down the hall until she reached her room once more.

Lucius let out a low laugh to himself. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Checkmate, Hermione."

 ***break***

An hour later, Hermione had washed and fixed her hair, put on a little makeup, and dressed in everything Lucius had left out for her. Admittedly, he had excellent taste. The outfit looked exquisite on her, and although she felt somewhat uncomfortable with him knowing _exactly_ what she was wearing beneath it, she didn't deviate from his original plan.

 _His_ plan. Hermione rolled her eyes. The thought both terrified and exhilarated her.

She was nervous for some reason. Why was she always so nervous to see the man who she basically just pledged a portion of her life to?

Biting her lip slightly, Hermione stood up from the vanity and slowly walked toward the door, heels clicking across the wood floor.

When she reached the dining room, she pushed the door open quickly to avoid getting cold feet.

Lucius rose from his seat and bowed his head slightly as she entered. But when he raised his eyes to her, they were cold.

"You're late."

Confused, Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 7:02."

"Exactly. Late."

Hermione's nostrils flared. "Well I did lose some time retrieving my unmentionables from your clutches."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "And whose fault was that?"

Hermione flushed.

Still appraising her, Lucius began to shake his head slowly. "Something's not right."

Looking down at the velvet that hugged her body, Hermione said, "I had actually been impressed with what you picked out."

"Yes, this _should_ look magnificent…" Lucius looked puzzled. "Something's wrong with it, though."

"Are you sure it's not just me?" Hermione asked dejectedly.

"No," Lucius said sincerely. "There is nothing wrong with the body beneath it. I think it's the dress itself…"

Hermione didn't even have time to process the implications of this statement before Lucius suddenly drew his wand from his cane, and Hermione flinched instinctively. Lucius's gaze narrowed at this, but he chose not to address it.

Passing the wand in front of Hermione's body, Lucius cast a silent charm that changed the dress's color from an emerald green to a wine red.

"Much better," Lucius concluded, sheathing his wand and nodding his head in approval.

Lucius pulled Hermione's chair away from the table and gestured for her to sit.

Hermione thought about mentioning the change from Slytherin to Gryffindor colors, but she decided that she had already given Lucius enough grief about that for one day, and the roasted meat and potatoes on the table were already growing cold, so she sat without protest.

The meal progressed silently at first, but Hermione caught Lucius's furtive glances in her direction. She smiled to herself, knowing that her outfit was definitely a success.

After being caught looking at her for the third time, Lucius cleared his throat and asked, "How is your meal?"

Hermione smiled as she looked away from him. "Excellent, as always."

Silence fell, but Lucius seemed determined not to let it stand. "I am actually a decent cook, you know."

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "As if the Malfoys ever used their own kitchen."

Lucius smirked. "Difficult though it is to believe, I did spend many hours in the kitchen as a child, learning essential skills. We just don't believe in using them unless necessary."

"Well I am declaring it so," Hermione said. "It is necessary for you to make me a special treacle tart so I can judge your hidden talent."

Lucius let out a low laugh. "I said 'cooking,' Miss Granger. I cannot promise anything when it comes with baking." Teasingly, he added, "But for you, I will try."

Hermione's eyes narrowed with suspicion, although she was still grinning.

"Are you trying to charm me, Lucius?" Hermione asked with a playful innocence.

"Now what on earth would give you that impression?" Lucius took a sip of his wine.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I just feel like you are expecting to see what's under this dress at some point this evening. Otherwise, why else would you have gone through the trouble of picking it out?"

"An astute observation," Lucius declared. "But I assure you, I had no ulterior motives other than wanting you to look your best, from head to toe." He shot her a brief, lustful glance that burned into Hermione's skin.

Hermione rose, and Lucius followed suit. For a moment, there was silence as the pair weighed each other in their gazes, analyzing their opponent's strategies while also trying to determine their next move.

Hermione struck first. "Good. Now that we have that established, would you be a gentleman and give me a hand?" Hermione turned around and pulled her hair up, revealing a zipper that ran from the neckline of the dress to the small of her back.

Lucius, caught completely off guard, fell into shocked silence for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Yes…of course."

He fumbled with the zipper for a second or two, struggling to get a good grip on it. Hermione smiled to herself. Was Lucius Malfoy…trembling?

Lucius slowly lowered the zipper, revealing Hermione's pale skin and the lacy edges of the bra that he had picked out for her to wear. He allowed one finger to gently graze against her exposed, smooth skin along her spine, creeping closer to those three simple clasps…

"Thank you!" Hermione turned around to face him, a positively Malfoy smirk fixed firmly in place. "Goodnight, Lucius."

Lucius, still in a bit of a stupor, stuttered, "Goodnight? Just like that?"

Grinning, Hermione slinked closer to him, a confident, pouty expression taking over her features. Mimicking what Lucius had done to her mere hours earlier, she gently ran one finger along Lucius's chiseled jawline. Leaning in close, she purred, "For a man of your age, Lucius, you still have _a lot_ to learn about women." Shooting him one last devilish grin, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest to keep her dress properly in place before slipping lithely out the door.

"Checkmate, Lucius," Hermione whispered under her breath. It took all her self-control not to squeal with delight as she made it safely back to her room, collapsing on her bed in a fit of girlish giggles.

Lucius, on the other hand, was still frozen in the dining room, held captive by the delicate smell of Hermione's perfume that still hung in the air.


	28. Chapter 28

_Our story is slowly drawing to a close, but there are still a few more chapters to go before the end. A little more character building here before we get into some more drama. Sorry if this chapter isn't super interesting, but I need it to bridge to the next, more action-packed installment. Thank you to my rabid readers, as always!_

Chapter 28

The next few days progressed in a similar fashion to how they had always ticked by. Hermione still diligently worked on organizing the library, Lucius spent much of his time in his study drafting various business deals or balancing the Manor's books, and at mealtime, the pair played their favorite sport of flirting with each other but stopping before anything substantial could happen between them.

All things proceeded as usual until one evening at dinner. The morning had passed as usual, but then Lucius had vanished for the better part of the afternoon, leaving Hermione alone in the house. He had returned just before dinner, remarkably silent and solemn.

The pair had just started their meal when Lucius shattered the calm atmosphere by asking one simple question.

"So…have you heard anything from Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione felt herself tense up at the mention of his name. Without looking up at Lucius, she responded plainly. "No."

Lucius seemed satisfied with that answer, but he pressed on.

"But I suspect you still keep in contact with his sister."

Cautiously, Hermione spoke slowly. She was starting to feel like this was some kind of strange interrogation.

"Yes, Ginny are still very close."

Lucius weighed her in his gaze for a moment. His features softened slightly, and he said, "Although you may not prefer to use this house due to your particular…history within its walls, I hope you know that Ms. Weasley is welcome here for the occasional visit, should you wish it."

Hermione and Lucius shared a meaningful look. "Thank you, Lucius…I may take you up on that offer at some point…But dare I ask, what brought this on?"

Lucius shrugged. "I've just been thinking about some things."

"That's never good," Hermione muttered under her breath.

There was a pause that would have usually been broken by laughter, but on this night, it was absent. The atmosphere wasn't tense; it was just…solemn?

"I visited Severus's grave today."

Hermione caught her fork at the last possible moment to keep it from clanking against her plate. Lucius spoke so suddenly and yet so calmly. What on earth had come over him…?

"Oh…" Hermione said stupidly. It was all she could think of in the moment. She had never even thought of the fact that Snape had a grave, much less that someone would visit him…

"I understand your surprise. It's a very…pedestrian thing to do," Lucius mused, leaning back in his chair. He seemed to be in the midst of trying to look relaxed while also consciously forcing himself to speak, even though he didn't want to. It seemed painful but also something that he had to do at the same time. "But something made me want to go see the site for myself. I'm not sure what it was…perhaps I was just reflecting on the fact that my family tree is growing smaller and smaller by the day, or I just missed seeing a familiar face. I can't exactly say."

Hermione mulled over her reply for a minute or two. "You would consider Snape a part of your family?"

"He's the closest thing I've ever had to real family that wasn't blood. One of the few people on this earth that I genuinely liked. In fact, I liked him more than any of my actual family."

Hermione was about to offer a snarky retort before biting her tongue. Lucius seemed genuinely vulnerable, a little bit flustered, even, and it would be wrong to kick him while he was down.

"Thankfully, your family survived the war. What did they do in the Muggle world, again?"

Hermione smiled, rolling a small potato back and forth under her fork. "They're dentists."

Lucius offered a slight smile, "Ah, yes. Dentists."

There was a beat of silence before he continued. "But you've lost quite a few members of your extended family as well. That's what got me thinking about Ms. Weasley and the others who you keep in contact with."

Hermione looked up at Lucius to see all traces of malice or sarcasm gone. It seemed like he was seeking genuine human connection, and Hermione was the only human in sight.

 _I'm the only other human in his life…_ Hermione thought bitterly, trying to bring herself out of the clouds. She wasn't anything special. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized the truth in that sad thought. Lucius didn't have anyone else. Anyone at all…

"Ginny is my best friend in the world," Hermione began. "I love her to death, even if her brother is a complete and total dunce."

"Hmm…Maybe I should start drafting an apology letter for the whole 'Horcrux diary' thing now…" Lucius mused, and Hermione shot him a teasing glare, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"And I do still talk to her parents from time to time. They're all doing well, but I know Fred's death hit the family really hard…"

The smile faded from Lucius's face, and there was silence.

"I was never fond of the Weasleys…but I would never wish on anyone the pain of losing a son." Hermione didn't even have to look up feel the pain in Lucius's gaze. She heard him clear his throat before he continued, "But that's sort of what sparked my visit to Severus's grave today. I was tidying my office, and I came across an old photograph of Narcissa, Draco, and me…"

Hermione didn't want to see it, and she was happy Lucius seemed to understand, because he didn't show her.

"I just realized that my wife and child have left me. The organization I dedicated my life to is gone, its leader destroyed. The rest of my family and friends have either been murdered, betrayed me, or died long ago. And Severus…" Lucius's cold mask was still in place, but Hermione could see it slipping. "Despite his ineptitude with his own personal relationships, he was good at giving me advice with mine. He was an excellent confidant with a fantastic dry sense of humor." His eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered his old friend. "And you know what the most interesting thing is? I know he was, by our definition, a traitor, but that doesn't change how I feel about him. If anything, I respect the bastard even more because of it."

Lucius let out a dry, husky laugh. "He was my friend for nearly thirty years. We grew up together, fought alongside each other, trusted each other with our lives…Contrary to popular belief, Gryffindor, we Slytherins have loyalty, too."

Hermione looked at her plate. She knew that Lucius didn't mean to attack her with this comment, but she still felt guilt over this statement. She glanced at Lucius out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction and saw him staring at the empty chair next to him, a pensive, glassy-eyed expression solidified across his face.

Hermione looked away. Seeing him like that was worse than his arrogant mask. It made her realize he was a real person, he was vulnerable, he was…human.

Silence fell over the table again, and at a loss of anything else to do, the pair finished their meal.

A few minutes later, Hermione quietly slid her chair away from the table and began to rise, but Lucius's voice stopped her.

"Hermione…" Lucius began, "you might find this odd, and I completely understand if you choose not to answer me…but I have to ask…how's my nephew?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion, straightening up and pushing in her chair slowly but not yet turning to leave. "Your…nephew?"

Lucius seemed almost uncertain of himself, as if he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the answer, but continued nonetheless. "I was just thinking about the fact that most of my family tree has been wiped clean or has completely abandoned me…and I realized that I never did ask about one Edward Lupin who is still alive."

Hermione screwed up her features. What was he going on about?

Lucius read her expression immediately. "I'm not sure whether you chose to block this out or not, but due to my ex-wife, I am tied to the great and noble House of Black. That means Andromeda is my sister through marriage, and her daughter is my niece. Not that she was ever invited to any family gatherings, of course…"

Andromeda's daughter?

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes when the memory of a familiar voice echoed through her mind.

 _Don't. Call me. Nymphadora!_

"Lupin and Tonks's son…" Hermione murmured, a look of shock and confusion crossing her face. "You're his uncle."

Lucius nodded. "Well, great uncle, technically. But you shouldn't be surprised. I would have thought that you would have memorized every major magical genealogy with all of your studying."

"Sorry, all the inbreeding gets confusing after a while." Hermione snorted before she could catch herself.

 _Really, Hermione? I thought we had agreed to filter the sarcasm for at least one evening!_ she scolded herself.

Lucius's lips pursed. "That is one thing that the Malfoy family will _not_ have tarnish our history. It is the only reason our bloodline is not perfectly pure. Even we have standards."

Hermione rolled her eyes but held her tongue.

"But in everything that's happened since the war, I forgot about that small extension of my family tree. So…is Edward…well?"

Hermione smiled gently at him. "We call him Teddy. And yes…he's doing quite well, all things considered. He's doing as well as he can be."

"Aren't we all?" Lucius murmured thoughtfully. Finally moving his eyes to Hermione, he nodded to her. "Goodnight, Ms. Granger."

Hermione bowed her head and let go of the back of her chair. "Goodnight, Lucius."

"And, Hermione…?"

Hermione stopped at the doors and looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

It was two simple words, but Hermione knew by Lucius's sincere tone and the earnest look in his steely grey eyes the weight they carried.

"…You're welcome."

Hermione slipped out the door silently without another word.


	29. Chapter 29

_Well, things went well in that last chapter. Too well, I think…_

 _Thank you to_ zeeksmom _for giving me the inspiration for this interesting little turn…Tell me what you think, dear reader, and offer your predictions. As always, I love reading your thoughts!_

Chapter 29

"Get up."

Hermione woke with a start. Her room was still dark, but she could have sworn she had just heard…

"Get up, now."

The blankets were yanked off Hermione's bed with a simple flick of a wand, exposing her to the cold of the room with only a thin, white nightgown to protect her.

"Bloody hell, Lucius!" Hermione cried, bolting up in bed and instinctively clutching her arms across her chest and reaching for a bedsheet.

Lucius, for once, did not seem at all concerned about her appearance. His gaze was fixed out the large window in the back of the room. He was scanning the yard, searching for something…

Hermione's bedroom was pitch black, but Lucius's sharp features were illuminated by the lit tip of his wand.

Hermione felt so violated to have Lucius just appear in her room like this with no warning. It was technically his room of course since it was in his house, but she had been given her privacy up until this moment. Well, except for that one night…

Hermione brushed that vision away. Now was not the time to remember their drunken rendezvous…But still, it made Hermione wonder what Lucius had come for. What he wanted.

Was she excited or nervous to find out? Maybe it was both…

Lucius hadn't even glanced at her since her outburst, so Hermione began to stand up. "Lucius, what in-"

"Dolohov is free," Lucius muttered, and Hermione's voice fell away from her. "Now, come with me."

Lucius quickly made his way toward the door, but Hermione was still frozen in place. Finally finding words, she managed to ask, "But how?"

"Some of the residual Death Eaters organized a breakout. Now is not the time to explain."

The color drained from Hermione's face. "And you think he'll come here? To finish the job?"

Hermione couldn't see Lucius's face anymore since his wand was resting at his side, and she was frustrated that she could not read his expression in the silence that followed. Finally, he said, "I think that there is a Muggle-born witch living under a well-known pureblood's roof, and that pureblood has been forbidden from using much of any kind of magic that may protect her."

Hermione's stomach sank. He was right. If Dolohov did come to attack her again, Lucius could not intervene without going back to Azkaban…

Hermione snatched her wand off the bedside table and gripped it firmly in her hand.

"I won't let you fight him for me. Not again."

She couldn't see as much as feel Lucius roll his eyes in the darkness. "Well, you attempting to win a fight you did not start with a crazed dark wizard is out of the question."

There was silence, neither party making a move until Lucius sighed. "If it makes you feel better, bring the wand with you, but let's move."

Hermione, realizing this was not the time to argue, obliged and quickly padded over to him in her bare feet. She followed him out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"A safer place with a more defensible position."

The pair quietly made their way up the stairs, the steps illuminated by their wands. In the light of Hermione's lumos charm, she noticed that Lucius was dressed in bedclothes, a sight she had never witnessed before. They were plain grey and black pinstripe and hung loosely on his frame. Had the moment not been so tense, Hermione would have laughed at seeing the great Lucius Malfoy in such a state.

The pair passed a few doors before finally stopping at a heavy, wooden one with intricate carvings. Hermione was nervous, but curiosity pressed her forward as Lucius opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

The first thing Hermione saw was a roaring fireplace to her left with elegant leather armchairs positioned on either side. The heat radiated pleasantly against her cold skin. Then, a different kind of heat spread across her as she saw the beautiful four posted bed with silvery, silken sheets at the center of the room. Portraits of blonde-haired aristocrats hung on the walls, an intricate wooden armoire stood guard in the corner of the room, and a marble bathroom was just visible through a door to their right.

"This is…your room…" Hermione said hesitantly.

Lucius closed the door behind her and passed his wand over the handle a few times, casting some protective enchantments. "I know it's not ideal, but this is the most defensible location in the house. There are already some enchantments over this room and a few…objects of questionable origin residing here so just…don't touch anything."

Hermione looked back at him incredulously. The light from the fire flickered across his features, and while Hermione saw him clearly taking some enjoyment in her discomfort, the concern was still very solidly set in the thin lines on his face.

"I figured it would be best if you slept here for the night where I could keep an eye on you."

 _Keep an eye on me. Wouldn't he like to…_

Lucius walked closer to the fire and warmed his hands momentarily, almost as if he was looking for a distraction from Hermione's pathetically overwhelmed features. Then, he wordlessly grabbed a chair from the writing desk in the corner and pulled it up to the window where he sat, wand in hand.

He gestured toward the bed. "Go back to sleep."

Go back to sleep. Like it was that easy. A mad wizard might be on his way from wizarding prison to kill them both, but go ahead and just sleep in a strange bed with even stranger implications…

Hermione wanted to say something along these lines, but instead she just cautiously walked farther into the room, taking all of it in.

Lucius gestured to the bed again. "You need your rest."

At her hesitation, Lucius let out a low chuckle. "You needn't worry yourself tonight, Miss Granger. I will not be joining you."

"That wasn't…" She trailed off. That was a lie, and they both knew it.

Wanting to escape Lucius's cold gaze and the coldness of the room, Hermione finally sat down on the edge of the bed. The soft, downy mattress formed around her, and she ran her hands over the expensive threads of the sheets.

Laying down and wriggling under the covers, Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed by the welcome warmth of the fire, her soft surroundings, and that wonderful smell of…

Lucius.

Hermione resisted the urge to bolt up from the bed to stop herself from being overwhelmed by it. The pillows, the sheets, the comforter…everything smelled like Lucius. Like cologne and potions and spice…

"You should thank Mr. Potter the next time you see him."

Hermione jerked out of her fantasy abruptly. She couldn't see Lucius now, since he was sitting at the window past the head of the bed, but she felt his presence nonetheless.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, coming back to reality.

"He sent me an owl the moment he had heard about Dolohov."

"He sent it to you…as a warning…"

She heard Lucius snicker. "Whatever you said to him while I was incarcerated must have resonate within him somehow."

" _It's easier for you to hold on to your hatred than to admit that he's changed!"_

Hermione remembered that moment well. She wondered how Harry felt about Lucius now, how he would feel when he found out about what had really been going on between the two of them…

"Are…are you sure you don't want to sleep in your own bed?" Hermione asked. She felt Lucius's eyebrow raising in amusement the moment the question left her lips, so she quickly added, "I mean, I can just as easily sleep on the floor-"

"You know, Hermione, couples have been known to share a bed during the course of their relationship more often than once in a drunken night." Hermione's blood burned at this statement, and she was happy that Lucius could not see her flushed face. "Nevertheless, I feel more comfortable here at the window keeping watch. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. You, on the other hand, should get some rest."

Knowing that she was never going to win this battle, Hermione relented. She deposited her wand on the table next to the bed and rolled over to face the empty space next to her. She sighed and took a deep breath. Every time she thought her situation couldn't get any stranger…

A few breaths later, the softness of the bed, the warmth of the fire, and her own exhaustion lulled Hermione off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_The wait is over – a new chapter has finally arrived!_

 _A murderer on the loose, a corrupt government in control, and a couple dancing on the precipice of insanity…what could go wrong? Love seeing all the old and new faces leaving reviews! Thank you for all your support!_

 _This chapter is a shorter one, but a BIG reveal is up next! I promise to make it worth the wait ;)_

Chapter 30

Hermione awoke the next morning to a noise she was vaguely aware of in the background, like water sloshing and footsteps. Sighing, she stretched her arms out in front of her, eyes still closed. She took a deep breath and paused mid-stretch.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she suddenly realized that she was not in her own bed. She rolled over and faced the fireplace before memories of the night before flooded back to her.

 _Dolohov was on the loose…_

That was why Lucius had woken her and brought her to his room. To keep watch over her while she slept…

 _More like to watch me while I sleep,_ Hermione thought, but somehow she knew in heart that this wasn't just another one of Lucius's self-serving games.

She heard footsteps and a door creak open, and she rolled back over in bed to face the bathroom door. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

Lucius was exiting the bathroom, sporting nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from the thin tips of his still-wet hair that hung down his shoulders. His exposed torso was just as pale and pointed as the rest of his features, as if he was a statue that had been carved from marble. He had a broad chest with smooth, sloping shoulders and a well-defined physique, despite his age.

As her eyes traveled downwards, Hermione took in the silhouette of chiseled abs on her way to spotting the muscular love lines on the inside of either hip…

"Perhaps I should have Dipsy bring up some breakfast. You look rather hungry." Lucius said with a satisfied smirk.

Now _this_ was just another one of Lucius's self-serving games. But if this was what losing looked like, then Hermione was more than willing to play.

Hermione rolled her eyes, tearing them away from the striking sight before her. "Please. I was just trying to figure out what reason you could possibly have for coming out here to change instead of just bringing your clothes with you."

"No reason at all, other than making you look like that."

Hermione narrowed her gaze and forced herself to look him in the eyes. That trademarked Malfoy smirk was firmly in place, and even soaking wet, he still looked like royalty.

Lucius turned from Hermione and opened his ornate wardrobe, searching for an outfit. He seemed very aware of the fact that his back was exposed to Hermione, because he bent and stretched in ways she knew wasn't natural, but the rippling of his muscles beneath alabaster skin kept her from saying anything.

"What happened to keeping watch over me?" Hermione chided, sitting up in bed and stretching again. She drew up the covers around herself, and by the time she looked back in Lucius's direction, he was already fully dressed and picking up his discarded towel from the floor.

Hermione inwardly cursed herself for missing the main event, but she tried to conceal her frustration.

"I did keep watch over you. All night in fact. While you snored." Lucius snickered.

"I do _not_ snore…" Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"But at dawn this morning, I walked the perimeter and strengthened the protective enchantments around the Manor's walls, so I figured I could leave you unattended for a few short moments while I took a bath."

Hermione rose from the bed, fixing her nightdress and finding a conveniently placed brush on the bedside to begin to comb her hair.

That was when she noticed that Lucius was looking at her with a horrified expression.

"What?"

"…You look like Medusa—"

"Oh shut up, Lucius."

"Really. That mop is horrific…"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued her daily battle with her brush.

Heading toward the door, Lucius said, "I really will ask Dipsy to get some food together so we can prepare for the day. We will need to venture into the city to get a few more supplies we will need if we are going to have to lay low for a few days or so."

Hermione put down the brush and pulled her hair back from her face. "Into the city? Are you sure that's the best idea? With everything that's going on?"

Lucius sighed. "It's the only way. We need everything from food to potion supplies if we're going to be holed up in here for a while. We've started running low on many of our provisions, and I'd rather go out now while the escape is still in the spotlight and Dolohov is probably still at least a little cautious."

Hermione nodded. "So, after breakfast then?"

Lucius smiled. "So willing to be seen out in public with me, Ms. Granger. This is downright unlike you. I should walk around without a shirt on more often – it seems to make you much more agreeable."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush involuntarily. "I…"

But Lucius was already out the door, and Hermione could only roll her eyes and scurry off to the bathroom in a huff.


	31. Chapter 31

_It's finally here – the chapter I've been dying to write for ages. Not sure where the story is going to go from here, to be perfectly honest, so it might take a little while for the next chapters to come out. However, I hope that this chapter will, um,_ satisfy _you until the next one is published. Your reviews are all so sweet, please keep them coming!_

 _*Rated M content ahead*_

Chapter 31

"Happy to see that you're finally taking the idea of being on the arm of a Malfoy seriously," Lucius declared, eyeing Hermione's outfit approvingly as she met him in the entryway.

Hermione had used a potion in the bath to straighten her apparently horrific hair into smooth, long locks that hung limply down her shoulders. She was wearing a knee length dress with a floral print a matching bottomless bag, kitten heels, and a couple of the rings she had found in the assorted jewelry in her room. A little blush, mascara, and pink lipstick completed her gorgeous look, completely the opposite of the dreary, rainy London streets.

"Well, if the paparazzi is going to be there…"

"I'm sure they will be." Lucius smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were starting to relish being in the spotlight, Ms. Granger."

Hermione slipped her hand around his arm and simply said, "Whenever you're ready, _Mr. Malfoy."_

Lucius rolled his eyes, but they stepped outside the door together and apparated into wizarding London.

"Stay close to me," Lucius murmured in her ear, taking her hand and leading her into the crowd of people milling about while others were stopping into different shops that lined the busy street. "We should be safe here with this many people around, but you never know."

"Where to first?" Hermione asked.

"Gringotts, of course. Wizards still haven't adapted to that Muggle invention of 'credit cards' that seem so popular in the rest of Britain."

The image of Lucius whipping out a Visa to pay for something in Borgin and Burke's flashed across Hermione's mind, and as she burst out laughing, a genuine smile broke across Lucius's face.

On their walk to the bank, they attracted a few stares, but most people seemed to just go about their lives. It seemed to Hermione that this couple was rapidly becoming old news, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. But how long had it been at this point? A month? Three months? She hadn't even really kept track anymore. Regardless, it was starting to make sense to her why they had become old news.

At Gringotts, Lucius approached the first goblin banker, who immediately straightened up at his approach.

"Mister Malfoy, good day, sir! What can we do for you?"

"I'll be making a withdrawal," Lucius said, passing his key to

The goblin shifted his gaze to Hermione. His expression seemed to suggest that he suspected _she_ was the reason for the withdrawal. With Lucius's presence, however, the goblin said nothing and merely gestured for them to follow.

After a mine cart ride into the deepest part of the vaults, they finally arrived at the Malfoys'. The goblin waddled up to the massive iron door, slid the key into the lock, and waited patiently for all the mechanisms to sort themselves out. Finally, he gave the door a firm pull, and Hermione's eyes were met with a sight unlike any she had ever seen.

It was like treasure out of Muggle adventure movies. Gold as far as the eye could see, everything from coins to precious gems and even ancient artifacts lined the room from wall to wall. Hermione stood frozen, jaw open and eyes transfixed, while Lucius merely sniffed, scooped up and handful of galleons, and then put them in his pocket on his way out the door.

As they exited the big stone building, Hermione asked, "Was that just a ploy to get me to fall in love with you, Lucius? You expect me to flip head over heels for your massive stash of gold?"

Lucius smiled dryly. "No, it was a ploy to let you allow me to buy you things."

Hermione was taken aback.

"I hope that now that you understand the wealth at my disposal, you won't bother me about an expensive bottle of wine or a new dress from time to time."

Hermione had no response, since that secretly sounded like the best thing ever.

The pair traveled throughout Wizarding London for most of the afternoon, stopping by the market to get more supplies for Dipsy to cook with (and Hermione made Lucius buy ingredients to prepare his aforementioned treacle tart), the potion shop to get replenish his stock of herbs, and the owlery to get some feed.

Toward the end of their excursion, Lucius wanted to look for a new robe, but Hermione was growing bored, and there was a book store right across the road.

"Oh please, Lucius! I'll wait in there for you!"

"It's not a good idea…"

"Come on, Lucius!" Hermione begged. She saw the newest auror autobiography on the shelf in the window, and she just _had_ to see if it was any good.

"We should stick together…"

"Pleaseee…"

Finally, Lucius sighed. "As long as you stop begging like that. You're making me feel like your father."

Hermione squealed and hurried across the walkway toward the store.

"Meet back here in fifteen minutes!"

Hermione halfheartedly nodded.

"Don't be late!"

She was already inside the store.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Merlin, I really do sound like her father…" He shivered, then entered the robe shop.

Only a few minutes later, Hermione had swept through the entire bookstore and was in the process of revisiting those special volumes that had managed to capture her attention. She was reading the back of a bestseller when she heard her name.

"Imagine, Hermione Granger in a bookstore. Where else would I find you?"

She whipped around, but her panic immediately subsided as she laid eyes on a familiar face.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas Boyd." She smiled.

Boyd took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry I'm just meeting up with you now. I sent you that letter and then…I…I feel bad about our last encounter, like I did something wrong-"

"Listen, Thomas, it wasn't that."

Looking around at the bustling crowd, Boyd said, "Here, let's go outside where it's quieter."

Hermione followed him out and leaned against the wall of the shop's alley while Boyd stood across from her, lighting up a cigarette with the tip of his wand. She figured that, if anything, it was actually better for the two of them to talk out in the open. She could tell Boyd of her true feelings while also making sure that Lucius could see that they were clearly not sneaking around.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "Anyway, it was nothing you did, I just saw the camera flash and was worried about—"

"What Lucius might think?" Boyd finished for her, and she nodded.

There was silence as Boyd took a drag of his cigarette. "Do you fear him?" Boyd didn't look at her.

"Fear him?" Hermione repeated, her brow furrowing at the peculiar question.

"As an employer? As a wizard? As a man?" The cigarette cast a strange light in Boyd's eyes, and Hermione took a cautious step back further into the wall.

"I…I guess I don't understand the question."

"Hermione…" Boyd laughed darkly, shaking his head. "I am still amazed by you and the ignorance of the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione said nothing but eyed him warily. Her fingers wrapped around the handle of the wand concealed in her bag. It was starting to get late, and the streets were beginning to clear. There were too few people around for her liking, and this sudden shift in attitude was making her nervous.

"There are many things you don't yet understand, Hermione Granger, and it seems reading people is one of them."

She saw the tick of his hand holding his wand, and knew what he was about to do.

" _Impedimenta!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Boyd was a split second quicker, and Hermione's wand went flying from her hand. She went to yell, but Boyd's hands quickly pushed her into the wall. One hand wrapped tightly around her throat while the hand holding his wand was pressed firmly over her mouth, muffling her cries. She wrapped both hands around his arm and tried to wrench it from her mouth, but to no avail.

Boyd shushed her, his hot breath skating over her cheek and tickling her hair, and Hermione wanted to vomit. His body was pressed against hers, pinning her to the wall. She had an involuntary memory of that night with Lucius rise to the surface of her mind…

"It's nothing personal, Ms. Granger, believe me. It's not personal one way or the other. I don't hate you, but I also don't particularly fancy you. I never did this entire time. I just really fancy the idea of making Lucius Malfoy's life a living hell," the grip on her throat tightened, and she felt Boyd's lips drawing dangerously close to her face, "and this seems to be the easiest way to do it—"

"Let her go, Boyd."

The icy cold voice made Boyd freeze, but then he let out a cackle. He turned slightly to face the man who spoke, but his grip on Hermione remained firm.

"What, you don't like being on the other side of a power struggle, do you Lucius? You don't like it when someone uses leverage against you, even though you've done it to hundreds of others—"

"I said. Let. Her. Go."

Hermione heard the sound of Lucius's wand being whipped from his staff, and Boyd's attention was directed there as well. Without warning, Hermione wrenched Boyd's hand from her mouth and struck him as hard as she could in the side. Boyd stumbled away from her, and Hermione slipped out from his grasp, rolling across the ground and grabbing her wand in the process.

Boyd collected himself and backed against the wall, face to face with the wand of an absolutely livid Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you going to do with that thing, Lucius?" Boyd sneered. "You and I both know, you cast just one of your favorite little curses and you've got a one way trip back to Azkaban."

Lucius grew deathly quiet and drew closer to Boyd. "You're right."

Lucius sheathed his wand and tossed his staff from his right hand to his left. Without skipping a beat, his right fist made contact with Boyd's nose with a sickening crack, and the sheer force of the punch knocked Boyd to the cobblestones.

A shocked Hermione let out a terrified squeak, despite her best efforts to stifle the noise. Before she could even process everything that had just happened, Lucius had swept her up and disapparated, leaving Boyd bleeding on the pavement, cursing Lucius through bloody lips as a fountain of blood poured from his nose.

 ***break***

"Damn it, that man…"

Lucius cursed, sitting down on his bed and cradling his now swollen hand. Hermione was entering the bedroom behind him, collecting herself from what had just transpired.

"I shouldn't have let you go."

Hermione kicked off her shoes at the door to the bedroom.

"We shouldn't have split up." Lucius flexed his hand and grimaced. "It was stupid…"

Hermione tossed her bag down by her shoes and began to cross the room.

"I should have—"

Lucius's sentence was cut off as Hermione literally leapt on top of him, knees on either side of his hips so she was sitting in his lap, and pressed her lips to his without hesitation. Lucius was frozen with shock for a moment, but he quickly began to reciprocate, wrapping his hands around her waist and then sliding them further down…

Hermione broke away, breathing heavily. She still had one hand buried in Lucius's hair while the other rested on his chest as she announced, "That was the sexiest thing a man has ever done for me."

There was a beat of silence before Lucius began attacking her face with his lips. His grip on her rear tightened, and before Hermione could even process what had happened, Lucius had flipped her over onto her back and was kissing his away down her neck, his chiseled body pressing her further into the mattress. Hermione could feel the heat from his skin radiating even through his robes.

As Lucius began kissing his way across her collar bones, Hermione began pushing him away gently, and as he stood up between her legs, she asked, "But what about your hand?"

"The hand can wait," Lucius said breathlessly, undoing the belt around his waist and casting it to the floor without a second glance. "Right now, I want you."

Lucius bent over her again and kissed her eager lips. One hand brushed her hair away from her face while the other hiked up the skirt of her dress over her hips. With a raw ferocity, both of Lucius's hands ran themselves down her hips, fingers hooking the edges of her panties and pulling them off in one fluid motion.

Hermione didn't even have time to think about what was happening, but she didn't care. Every nerve in her body was on fire, screaming for more; that was the only thing she could think about.

Lucius was now standing at the edge of the bed, still fully clothed except for his belt, while Hermione was sprawled across the bed, one leg on either side of him.

Raw urgency in his husky voice, Lucius commanded, "Wrap your legs around me," as he pulled her hips roughly to the end of the bed. Hermione opened her legs, and before she could even finish what she had been told to do, a sweet, searing pain ripped up the middle of her body as Lucius surged forward.

She felt Lucius's body weight collapse on top of her and heard his ragged breathing in her ear.

This was nothing like the last time. She thought that their previous rendezvous was urgent, but now, she understood what true urgency was. The two of them were almost clawing at each other's clothing as they touched and squeezed and kissed whatever they could. Lucius's fast-faced rhythm was relentless, and before Hermione could even register what was happening, she was screaming his name and digging her fingers into the robe across his back, pulsing and writhing beneath him. She heard Lucius snarl his approval in her ear, only increasing her pleasure. A drop of sweat dripped from Lucius's forehead and traveled down Hermione's neck.

Still gasping for air, Hermione felt a flush spread across her body as Lucius straightened up so he was standing at the edge of the bed. Digging both of his hands into her hips, Lucius continued driving into her, expertly guiding her body back and forth.

From her perspective, Hermione caught a glimpse of what was happening: defined hip bones beneath alabaster skin, the muscles in his thighs tensing with every thrust. But then a second wave of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her, and Hermione shut her eyes against the mounting intensity.

Without warning, Lucius surged deeper into her than Hermione thought humanly possible before letting out a sensual groan of satisfaction. A satisfied smiled crossed Hermione's lips in spite of herself as she felt the tension drain from Lucius's body. He gently laid himself across her and kissed her lips, adding in a few final thrusts for good measure while he was still there.

Finally, he rolled off of her, and the pair laid sprawled across the bed, sweaty, panting, and immensely satisfied, not thinking for a second of the implications of what they had just done.


	32. Chapter 32, finally!

_It's been too long, my loyal readers! I'll try to get another chapter or two finished before work picks up again, but I promise that no matter what, I will always come back to this story and keep working until it is finished. You all have been so supportive and encouraging, and I love giving you more content._

 _Anyway, we left off at quite a…"climactic" chapter, but what does the future hold for our characters? I really love this chapter, and I hope you do too!_

Chapter 32

"Now, let me look at that hand," Hermione demanded, rising from the edge of the bed to stand in front of Lucius with a surprising amount of authority. Despite the fact that they were both fully dressed like nothing had happened, everything felt different, and Hermione felt a strange sort of power in this secret, in knowing that she had managed to seduce Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius remained seated at the edge of the bed, and his lips twitched into a sneer, although he obliged and laid his right hand in hers. At this point, the limb was quite swollen, and some bruising had begun to spread from his knuckles up the rest of his hand.

"It seems like your fragile, aristocratic bones weren't built for fighting, _Mr. Malfoy,_ " Hermione teased, using his title as an annoying pet name.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her wand, turning back to examine Lucius's hand more closely.

"Dueling is my specialty, _Ms. Granger,_ " Lucius responded while Hermione purposely focused all her attention on his hand and not his steely grey eyes, "in which cases, a light touch," Hermione felt his fingers gently caress the back of her hand, sending shivers down her spine, "is all that is required to…ahem, finish the job, so to speak."

Hermione finally looked up at him, and Lucius was smirking at her.

In response, Hermione simply pointed her wand at his hand and cheerfully said, "Episkey."

There was a sharp cracking sound, and Lucius cried out, cursing and leaping up from the bed. Snarling and grabbing his hand while still wincing in pain, he looked back at Hermione and cried, "Damn it, woman! Are you dead-set on costing me my ability to cast?"

After taking another breath, Lucius saw the bruising receding from his hand and that any deformity that was present had now vanished.

Delicately shaking his hand and turning away from Hermione, he muttered, "I believe you'd find it to your advantage to keep this hand working."

Hermione straightened up and crossed her arms as she fired back, "Well, I certainly didn't need its services earlier."

Lucius turned back to look at her incredulously. Where there was once a timid, stuttering girl now stood a confident, alluring woman, a woman he found himself rapidly falling in love with. He had no idea sex was such a powerful spell…

"However, you might need it to bake, and I believe you still owe me that treacle tart."

Lucius let a smile, however slight, spread across his face, and he nodded to her. "It's all buried in that absurd bag of yours, you know."

Hermione grinned. "I'll get it in a minute. First, I think I need to get changed into something more comfortable."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know what superhuman capabilities you expect I have, Ms. Granger, but even I cannot-"

"Oh shut up, Lucius," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I meant that I literally want to change into something more comfortable."

Lucius winced. "Just please tell me you're not planning on wearing any of those god-awful Muggle inventions known as 'joggers.'"

Hermione laughed. "Sweatpants?"

Lucius cringed. "That's an even worse name for those hideous things."

Hermione made her way toward the door. "No, but I was thinking about some yoga pants."

Lucius looked confused. "Do you do…yoga?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "No one who wears them does!"

With his brow furrowed, Lucius responded, "Well then, what a confusing name…"

Hermione sighed. "Just give them a chance. I think you'll like them." After pausing to think, she continued, "But even if you don't, I'm wearing them anyway."

Lucius walked toward the door as well. "What have you done to me? In under an hour I've punched a former colleague, broken my hand, had a lovely bit of afternoon tea, and am now heading into the kitchen while the _woman_ waits for me to cook for her and wears whatever the bloody hell she wants in my own home!"

Hermione laughed as the pair met in the doorway, each leaning on opposite sides of the frame.

"You have bewitched me entirely, Ms. Granger," Lucius said, reaching out to stroke her cheek with his newly-mended hand.

Hermione could not think of anything to say, so she merely smiled. Lucius gently caught her by the chin and guided her lips to his, laying a slow, deep kiss on her pink lips. He broke away before Hermione was ready, and he smirked as he noticed her still leaning eagerly closer to him.

"I would love to stay and, um, _chat,_ my dear, but I have been ordered by the witch who runs this house to begin readying the kitchen for baking."

Hermione paused for a moment before responding, "Tell Dispy to take the night off." At Lucius's confused expression, she elaborated, "I'll make dinner if you make dessert."

A grin broke across Lucius's face as he said, "Whatever you command, since you seem to have taken something of mine and stored them in your pocket-"

Hermione smacked his chest playfully. "I'll join you in the kitchen after I've changed."

"Just don't make me lose my appetite."

"Could I even do that?"

Lucius seemed to consider this. "Honestly, I'm not sure if you could…"

Hermione walked past him coyly, but he called after her, "But don't take that as a challenge!"

 ***break***

As Hermione flew down the stairs to her room, she felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The cat-and-mouse game had been won, and yet somehow both players felt like victors. She felt like she no longer had to dress and act a certain way to impress Lucius now that she had truly won his affections, and it was a freeing notion.

Hermione wanted to wear her yoga pants with an oversized T-shirt, Muggle clothing she missed lounging in during her time in the Manor, but she knew that she could probably only get away with one ridiculous piece of clothing at a time. Instead, she wore black, slim-cut pants with a white, fitted camisole. Her jewelry laid forgotten on the armoire, and she tied her unruly hair back in preparation for cooking.

Barefoot and finally comfortable, Hermione embarked on the long walk from her room to the kitchen.

She was admittedly disappointed when she arrived that Lucius was not looking ridiculous with his hair pulled back and a "Kiss the Cook" apron tied around his waist. He was, however, looking quite attractive with his hair tied up, black slacks with no belt, and white button-up shirt. The top two buttons were undone at the neck, and he was in the process of rolling up his sleeves to his elbows as Hermione entered the kitchen. His accessories were absent as well except the snake's head cane resting against his hip.

Lucius looked up as he heard her approach, and his nose crinkled in disgust as he saw what she was wearing. "What on earth are those polyester abominations?"

His expression did not improve as Hermione drew closer. "Those look so very Muggle on you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione stopped a few feet away from him and smirked as she turned around slowly, letting Lucius see the pants from multiple angles, especially one in particular. When she faced him once more, she saw his eyes were wide, though he was clearly trying to control his expression to avoid giving her too much satisfaction.

Clearing this throat, he nodded toward her and announced, "Upon further inspection, I am beginning to warm up to them."

Hermione giggled and shifted her attention from Lucius to the massive kitchen space. There were modern appliances scattered throughout the massive space, even though the walls and floor looked like they were straight out of the medieval period. Looking around the room, she saw a huge icebox with two doors and a drawer, amazing cast iron cookware, and a spotless stove and oven. She suddenly had an unwanted image of Dobby being punished by slamming his hands in the oven door, but she pushed the thought away as Lucius said, "So, what did you have in mind for dinner?"

Hermione looked past him and his lascivious glance to the refrigerator. "I'm not sure…I figured I would just see what's available."

Hermione was used to just cooking based on whatever was available in their small refrigerator back home, but as she laid eyes on the true amount of food stretching before her as she opened the double doors, she realized the limits here were apparently endless. She turned to look at Lucius with a shocked expression on her face, while he looked at her with satisfaction plastered across his features. "With this new sense of dominance, Miss Granger, I fear you're forgetting whose bed you're sharing."

"Oh, trust me, I haven't," Hermione muttered too quietly for Lucius to hear, and she blushed softly. Moving to the oaken doors beside the fridge, she discovered hundreds of herbs, spices, and cooking ingredients, all labeled in perfectly uniform glass jars.

"You've got your work cut out for you, my dear," Lucius crooned as he flicked his wand and a baking pan flew into his outstretched hand. He seemed more than ready to prove her wrong about his baking prowess.

"Do you like pork?" Hermione asked over her shoulder, grabbing a few different herbs and some potatoes from the cabinets. "And now is the time to admit to me if you're really a vampire, since I like to cook with a lot of garlic."

Lucius smirked. "I like all meats except venison. And I am not a vampire; I just appear immortal."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her ingredients. After setting her dry ingredients on the nearest counter, she went to retrieve the meat from the fridge.

The icebox was so tall that Hermione had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the pork loin, and as she stretched, Lucius found himself watching her and snickering. Then, he announced, "I would die if you wore them out of the house, but I must say, these 'yoga pants' are admittedly quite to my liking."

 ***break***

Hermione set down her fork and sighed contentedly. The pair had just finished their splendid meal of rosemary roasted pork with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans almondine, complete with a delectable red wine and, of course, Lucius's treacle tart. Hermione hated to admit it, but it was just as good as he had said it was, from the delicate flavoring to the beautiful latticework.

During their cooking, Lucius had managed to not spill a single thing on himself, while Hermione's black pants were very visibly covered with flour, potato shavings, and meat drippings.

"May I suggest that we retire to the study?" Lucius prompted, noting that Hermione had finished. "I have one more surprise in store for you."

Hermione smiled but said, "I don't know if I can handle any more surprises today."

"You'll like this one, I'm sure."

Giving in, Hermione accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her back to the study, back to where it all began between the two of them.

As Hermione warmed herself by the fire, Lucius dug through the cabinet beneath the tabletop where his decanter of firewhiskey permanently rested and withdrew a sophisticated bottle of wine.

"I've been saving this for…well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure what, but I think now is as good of a time as any to break it open."

Hermione laughed outright at him. "I certainly don't feel properly dressed to enjoy such an expensive indulgence, Lucius," she admitted.

Lucius's eyes swept over her, and she felt her heart begin to race in spite of herself. "Quite right. This is much more appropriate to enjoy in lingerie. But even so, I don't think the wine will mind your horrible Muggle fashion sense."

Hermione felt the color begin to rise in her cheeks again, and she offered no response as Lucius set out two elegant glasses and prepared to open the bottle.

"Merlin," Lucius swore under his breath as he looked at the label.

"What?" Hermione asked, coming up behind him and laying her hand on his back as she came to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"This wine started aging before you did."

The pair exchanged glances before laughing, and Lucius poured two generous glasses before handing one to Hermione and extending his for a toast.

"Trying to get me drunk, Lucius?"

"I think we've already determined that to be unnecessary to get what I want, Hermione."

This silenced her thoroughly, and Lucius looked pleased with himself. A warmness overtook his features as he prompted, "Cheers. To new beginnings?"

Hermione clinked her glass to his. "To new beginnings…Lucius."


	33. Chapter 33

_I'M BACK! Only a few chapters left now…I'll get them out as quickly as I can! My writer's block is finally ebbing and I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but it is going to be quite the wild ride. So strap in, read on, and as always, enjoy! More Rated M content ahead – you have been warned! ;) Hope this makes up for my absence…thanks for sticking with me!_

Chapter 33

Hermione slept peacefully that night in Lucius's bed. Lucius, however, remained on guard at the window. It struck Hermione as odd…how could they be together so intimately mere hours before, yet he seemed to always be able to find an excuse when it came to just sleeping next to her…?

Hermione's curiosity was forgotten the next morning, however, when she was awakened by the door opening and Lucius bringing her breakfast on a tray and setting it on the table in front of the fireplace.

Hermione sat up groggily and stretched, head pounding. Lucius, sensing her movement, turned to her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Hermione murmured back, struggling to get out of the bed and walk over to where her food was waiting.

"I sensed that you might prefer to eat breakfast here this morning. Perhaps a more casual setting would be preferable today, especially after all of the wine last night."

Hermione nodded in appreciation, looking at the beautiful spread before her, before she said, "The wine _you_ poured, I might add."

Lucius shot her a devilish grin. "But _you_ asked for seconds."

Hermione eased herself onto the sofa. "How was your watch?" Hermione asked, looking to change the subject.

Lucius sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I don't think Dolohov would dare approach the Manor and risk both his life and his freedom, but he has surprised me before."

Hermione nodded solemnly, taking a bite of her toast, and Lucius sat in the armchair beside her.

"So, what did you have planned for today?"

Hermione sat in silence for a moment before responding. "Well, after breakfast I was just going to get back to work in the library."

Lucius furrowed his brow. "Hermione, you know-"

"Yes, I know that was all part of your game, but I'm still having fun playing it," Hermione interjected. "Plus, if we're still trying to avoid unnecessary trips outside the Manor, there isn't that much else to do here."

Lucius looked back at her in mock offense. "Miss Granger, are you saying that you've already grown bored of me? Because I promise I can change your mind in a heartbeat-"

"I'm sure you can!" Hermione exclaimed with her mouth full, giggling and dodging Lucius's hand that had been reaching out for her. "But I'm serious. I enjoy spending time with your books. I don't know…" She picked at her food absentmindedly. "By at least doing something, I feel useful."

"Oh, I promise you are very useful even without organizing my library-"

"Lucius!" Hermione scolded, setting down her fork. "Don't tell me you brought this food up here just so you could keep me in your chambers longer!"

There was a dramatic pause until Lucius actually snickered. "Seeing through my every ruse, Hermione. But you're right, that's not fair. I will go now and let you eat in peace."

He rose and swept toward the doorway. "Return to the library if you must. But I do have one request for you…"

Hermione looked at him from beneath raised eyebrows and waited for his reply as he turned in the doorway to face her.

"Please…for me…wear a dress."

 ***break***

An hour later, Hermione was ready to begin her work in the library. She begrudgingly left Lucius's room and made the long walk back to her living quarters to find an outfit for the day.

Lucius had just asked for a dress, but Hermione knew him well enough to know that he was probably looking for a full ensemble. Hermione wasn't sure what he had planned, but if it was anything like his recent schemes, she figured it was to her benefit to play along.

Hermione finally found a dress she hoped would be suitable. It was more casual, made of white cotton with small cherries on it, landing at mid-thigh. She added some red stud earrings and a couple beautiful silver rings before donning a pair of red wedges. Finally, she calmed her frizzy hair slightly and held it back with a red headband, then gave herself a bold red lip to complete the ensemble.

 _This certainly isn't the best outfit for manual labor…_ Hermione thought to herself as she teetered down the hallway to the library. She laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. It would take all year to finish the library at the rate she was able to work in this getup, but at this point, she honestly didn't care if it took a century.

She did manage to get some organization done over the next hour or so, finding homes for all the books sorted in the pile closest to the door. As she stooped down to pick up the final book of the pile from the floor, she heard a satisfied, "Mmm mmm mmm," come from behind her.

She whirled around in surprise to see Lucius lurking in the corner. She hadn't heard him come in and honestly had no idea how long he had been there.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, playing coy as she returned the final book to its spot on the shelf.

As she turned around, she found Lucius confidently yet slowly striding over to her, like a snake fixing its gaze on its prey. Lucius's hair was tied back, and he was wearing slim-fitting grey trousers and a silken green shirt tucked in at the waist, and Hermione felt a blush rising to her face as he grew closer.

"I was merely admiring your…work, Ms. Granger," Lucius said, drawing dangerously close to her. Hermione took a tentative step back. "I must admit, I always enjoy watching you work, but this outfit in particular makes you even more…captivating."

Hermione swallowed, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Lucius was close enough now that she could smell the musky scent of his cologne and she could see the intricate details woven into the silk of his shirt…

"We've had many…encounters in this room, haven't we, Lucius?" Hermione said, thinking back to when he scolded her while healing her hand, then when she felt his Dark Mark for the first time…

"Why not have another?" Lucius murmured huskily, and Hermione took another step back. She clumsily bumped into the table behind her, just barely using her hands in time to catch herself on the edge.

Lucius seized the opportunity and struck, grabbing her by the thighs and lifting her so she sat up on the tabletop. His hands slid from her legs to her back, holding her against him firmly. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise but did not hesitate to reciprocate the eager kiss he laid upon her lips.

Hermione could feel his eagerness, his heat, his tensed muscles pressing into her, and she drew him deeper, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck while she arched her back and pressed her body deeper into his chest.

Surprised by her own confidence, Hermione seized Lucius by the front of his trousers, making short work of the button at his waist while Lucius's lips traced her collar bones. Before she could go any further, however, Lucius pulled her from the table so that she was standing in front of him, and he swept his lips up from her neck to her ear.

"Turn around," Lucius whispered, his breathing ragged.

"What?" Hermione murmured, confused.

Without warning, Lucius reached past her and swept all the books, papers, and candle stubs littering the table onto the floor with a clatter. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her around before bending her over the table so that she was lying on her stomach before him. Before she could even register what was happening, Lucius had already hiked up her dress to her hips, and she felt his deft fingers hook into her panties and pull them down to her ankles.

Suddenly, Lucius seemed to reign in his urgency, and his movements became much slower and much more calculated. She felt him slowly run one hand up and down her exposed leg, from ankle to hip, while she realized his other hand was elsewhere.

After caressing her leg, his hand traveled further, running over her exposed rear, grabbing and squeezing while letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Lucius-"

A resounding smack echoed through the room as Lucius's hand came down hard. "Don't."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock as pain radiated across her body. But the surge of pleasure that came afterward…

Lucius withdrew his hand from Hermione's body, but Hermione knew he was still watching her. She could hear the faintest rhythmic movement behind her, and just the thought of what he was doing while looking at her sent shivers over her body.

After a few moments of silence, Lucius stepped forward and leaned into Hermione, laying himself across her back and pressing her further into the wooden table. She still felt the soft wool of his trousers around his thighs, but there was something much more prominent pressing into her…

Lucius ran his hands along the outline of her body while kissing the back of her neck. When he reached her hips, he pulled up on them and forced her legs to adjust, to open her body up to him even more.

As his weight left her and she could breathe once more, Hermione felt the anticipation overwhelm her. Desperate to break the silence and perhaps to experience just a little bit of pain once more, Hermione choked out, "Lucius…the windows. Someone could see-"

"Let them."

And he pressed forward into her, hard. Hermione let out a surprised gasp and smacked her palm down onto the table, but Lucius's hand was there in a second to cover hers, intertwining their fingers as he thrust into her again and again. He kissed the side of her neck and nibbled on her ear as she moaned.

He pulled away from her slightly to stand straight up behind her, and Hermione initially felt disappointed, until she realized where his hands were going.

Lucius slid his hands over her hips before curling his fingers into her skin and holding her firmly in place while he pushed deeper into her, thrusting harder and harder as her enthusiastic moans fed his pleasure.

Suddenly, another smack came. "Say my name," said the voice behind her.

And she did. Over and over again she called out for him, begged for him as he filled the void within her, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her whole body.

After she had had more than her fill, Lucius let out a deep snarl and tensed on top of her. She could feel his pleasure pulsing inside of her while hers still surged through her entire body.

Finally, he withdrew from her and collapsed into a nearby chair, exhausted. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed that he had taken a second to maintain some composure and modesty before he sat, but his trousers were still unbuttoned at the top and his hair was a disheveled mess.

She smiled to herself, satisfied.

Hermione began to gather herself together, and although a less exhausted Lucius would have protested, he remained silent as he regained his breath. In a couple minutes, Hermione was back to her normal, put-together self, if not a little flushed.

Lucius groaned as he rose from the chair, buttoning his trousers and beginning to fix his hair.

"Too much for you, old man?" Hermione teased, smirking at him.

Lucius shot her a glare before admitting, "I've thought about doing that to you for months now."

"Was it everything that you had dreamed it would be?"

Lucius grinned. "Better."

There was silence as the now-recovered pair just stared at each other.

"Well…" Hermione turned back to Lucius and prepared to shoo him away since she was unsure of what else to say. "If you didn't notice earlier, I _was_ actually getting things done around here before being so rudely interrupted."

Lucius chuckled. "Well, I did actually come in here for another purpose, before I got…distracted," he mused, walking over to one of the small tables near the door and retrieving a piece of parchment. "This just arrived for you."

Hermione took the letter from his hands, recognizing the handwriting instantly. She broke the seal and read over the message in confusion.

 _Hermione,_

 _Something has happened, and I have to talk to you. Everyone is okay, it's just…tell me when we can meet. I want to talk face-to-face._

 _Sooner rather than later._

 _Love, Ginny_

Hermione furrowed her brow, and as she lowered the note, she found Lucius watching her, eyes fixed on her expression with concern. She wordlessly handed him the note.

Lucius looked it over in confusion as well. After thinking for a moment, he declared, "I'd still rather you not leave the house…but this sounds grave indeed. If the idea does not disgust Ms. Weasley, she is more than welcome to use the floo to come to you instead."

Hermione nodded and offered a slight smile of appreciation, although her stomach was still clenched in a knot of dread. Snatching a piece of parchment and quill off of the floor with an involuntary shiver of pleasure as she remembered how they had ended up on the floor in the first place, she hastily scrawled:

 _Ginny,_

 _Use the floo to come to the Manor as soon as you can. We are laying low with Dolohov still one the loose, but you're more than welcome to visit me here._

 _Hermione_

She passed the note to Lucius, who nodded to her and exited wordlessly to find his owl.

Not five minutes later, Hermione heard a whooshing sound, followed by a series of coughs and curses from the fireplace in the study.

Hermione reached the door first, Lucius following briskly down the hall a few steps behind her.

"Damn! When was the last time someone cleaned this thing!" Ginny exclaimed, stumbling out of the fireplace in an explosion of soot.

Hermione cast a sideways glance at Lucius. "Sorry, Ginny. Lucius hasn't had many visitors as of late…"

"Who else does he need? He has you…" Ginny said somewhat caustically.

Ginny looked up at the pair of them, still seeming to struggle with processing the bizarre sight. For a split second, Hermione worried that she somehow knew of what had just transpired in the library…

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Weasley," Lucius replied smoothly, and Hermione was overcome by a desire to both smack him and kiss him at the same time.

"Come here, sit down," Hermione offered, entering the study and gesturing to the chesterfield, where she sat opposite Ginny. Lucius continued to loom in the corner of the room, outside of the conversation but most certainly listening.

Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers. "Hermione, it's so good to see you!"

"Same, Ginny! But what's all this fuss about?"

Ginny sighed and withdrew her hand. "Listen, Hermione, all this nonsense is…complicated to say the least…and when I tell you this, I want you to know, he was going to tell you, he really was. And I was the one who told him that maybe I should talk to you first-"

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted calmly. "Just tell me. What is it?"

Ginny let out a heavy sigh. "It's Ron and Lavender…they're engaged."


	34. Chapter 34

_Lucius and Hermione finally confront Lavender and her Won-Won…this couldn't go bad, right?_

 _Tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the wait. Thanks as always for reviewing and for supporting my work – I love my rabid readers! :) ;)_

Chapter 34

For a few seconds, Hermione felt nothing. Reasonably, what could she feel? Her former fiancé was now engaged to an old enemy, his sister was now sitting across from her in a former Death Eater's home, and that man was the very same whose name she had been screaming in ecstasy just minutes ago.

She felt Lucius's eyes burning into her, one eyebrow quirked with curiosity, waiting to see how she would react.

In one sense, her relationship with Ron felt like it was hundreds of years in the past. So much had changed since then…she certainly wasn't the same person she once was, and it would be foolish of her to assume the same of Ron. However, sometimes it felt like just yesterday that Hermione was helping him with his charms homework or cheering him on during a Quidditch match…

Ginny cleared her throat awkwardly. "He wanted to be the first to tell you, but I convinced him that I would be able to break it to you a little bit better…"

Hermione, still without anything to say, remained silent.

"Hermione…Lavender's a right slag, the whole family knows it, especially Mum, who can't stand her-"

"Ginny-"

"-and they've all been talking about how they miss you-"

"Ginny…"

"and I'd much rather have you as my sister-in-law, of course-"

"GINNY!" Hermione finally yelled, and Ginny fell silent. "I'm fine." Hermione glanced at Lucius and took a steadying breath. "Really, I am.

"Well you might not be after you hear this…"

Hermione cautiously gestured for her to go on.

"He wants to invite you to the engagement party this weekend."

"WHAT?"

"I guess it's his way of trying to make amends," Ginny stammered. "Or just trying to rub it in your face. Honestly, with the way Ron's been acting, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's the first. It's a shite olive branch, but an olive branch nonetheless."

Hermione screwed up her face in confusion.

"Ron thinks that I'm just going to come celebrate his engagement to a girl I've hated for years…?"

"And it's being hosted at the Burrow," Ginny added, "so all the family will be there as well."

"Bloody hell," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes. She still loved the Weasleys dearly, and she believed Ginny when she said they still loved her as well, but she knew it wouldn't be anything less than awkward to see them for the first time since the breakup, and at an engagement party, no less. And with Lucius Malfoy of all people by her side…?

Hermione cast a wary glance toward Lucius. His alabaster mask was set firmly in place, and she couldn't read his steely grey eyes. She decided to do her best to shatter his façade…

"Can Lucius come?"

Ginny and Lucius both looked equally shocked at this statement. Lucius fixed his gaze on Hermione, but she held it.

After a moment of surprise, Ginny responded, "I mean…I can only assume that if Ron invites you to put yourself in this miserable situation, it only makes sense to allow a plus one. I guess the real question is, _will_ Lucius come?"

Now both girls were looking at Lucius expectantly, and even though his features did nothing to betray his true feelings, Hermione saw his firm grip on his cane and the tensed muscle in his jaw. Finally, he inclined his head ever-so-slightly toward Hermione. A wordless answer.

Returning her gaze to Ginny's concerned features, Hermione sealed their fate with three simple words.

"We'll be there."

 ***break***

The next days passed uneventfully. Lucius kept his distance more than usual, however. He kept watch in the night, still refusing to share a bed with Hermione. Breakfast was eaten mostly in silence, and Lucius seemed to be making a conscious effort to avoid her throughout the day. Hermione, though a little put out, did not pursue the issue. She could tell something was bothering him, but she had learned enough about Lucius to know that if he didn't want to talk about, there wasn't much she could do to drag it out of him.

Friday night, however, the night before the party, something changed.

Hermione was getting ready to go to sleep, propped up in Lucius's bed with her nose in a book, firelight and candles illuminating the room.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered by the door flying open and a flustered Lucius standing in the doorway.

"Lucius, what's wrong? What's happened?" Hermione asked, closing her book and rising from the bed. "Is it Dolohov? The Ministry?"

"No…no," Lucius said, visibly calming himself when he noticed how upset Hermione had become. "It's nothing like that."

Hermione relaxed somewhat and sank down on the edge of the bed, but she continued to watch Lucius as he approached her. He stood across from her but did not reach out for her or even close the gap between them. His gaze wasn't exactly cold: it was…reflective?

Lucius sighed. "Listen…the truth is, I've been avoiding you intentionally the last few days."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "Okay…why?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "I'm trying this new thing that a Muggleborn taught me about how if you don't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say anything at all." Lucius smirked, but it looked pained. "To be honest, I was just afraid of upsetting you, but I think I can voice my feelings calmly now."

"Feelings?" Hermione asked mockingly, looking aghast. "Why, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I didn't know you had such a weakness!"

This broke Lucius a little, and he let a genuine smile spread across his face, if only for a moment. He took a small step closer to her.

"It _is_ a weakness, one that you are particularly adept at exploiting. Curiosity killed the cat, I know, but I must ask…Why are you agreeing to attend this engagement party tomorrow?"

Hermione narrowed her gaze. "Wait, that's it? That's what you've been agonizing over all these days?"

Lucius didn't respond.

"Lucius…I just think this is the closure that I need. If I can reconnect with the Weasleys while also making sure Ron is completely out of my life, at least romantically, that would allow me to fully move on, I think."

Lucius nodded but looked unconvinced. "It isn't simply to make him jealous or even to try to win him back?"

Hermione bristled. "Do you really think that I could be that vain or insensitive?"

"I think you are," Lucius replied coldly, and Hermione felt shame wash over her as she remembered how this whole fling with Lucius started in the first place, as a ruse for _The Prophet_ to make Ron jealous…

"Lucius…" Hermione sighed. "I promise it's not like that. Trust me…I've moved on from him. I'm going to be the bigger person and to try to make peace out of a messy situation…that's all."

Lucius did not look entirely convinced but nodded nonetheless. In a few steps, he closed the gap between them and laid a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead.

He turned to leave, but Hermione latched onto the lapels of his robe and pulled herself up from the bed and into him as her lips met his. She hadn't kissed him in days, and as his lips meshed with hers, she felt like she was taking a drink after nearly dying of thirst. His spicy cologne filled her nose, and she exhaled deeply as she felt his hand wrap around her waist.

"This is where I want to be, Lucius," Hermione declared, separating from him, but only just. "Nowhere else. Just here."

Lucius kissed her briefly once more and then turned to leave, but Hermione saw genuine relief behind his eyes as he offered her a subtle smile and bid her goodnight.

 ***break***

"Hermione, dear!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck and pulling her into a massive hug on the front stoop of the Burrow.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said, returning the hug as best as she could.

Finally separating, Mrs. Weasley looked Hermione up and down. "You look quite well, dear!" She was wearing sneakers, a knee length blue skirt and sky-blue blouse with matching earrings and bracelets while Lucius wore his usual tailored apparel, although he did tone down the accessories and excessive robes at Hermione's request.

"Thank you, so do you!" Hermione smiled warmly. She was happy that so far the encounter wasn't awkward or cold in any way.

The mood shifted when Molly turned her gaze to Lucius, however.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, of course…" She seemed unsure of what to do, so Lucius extended his hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for welcoming the pair of us into your home."

"Oh, um, uh, of course," Molly stammered, "Mister-"

"Just Lucius, please. The Malfoy name makes the air far too heavy at such a joyful event, wouldn't you agree?"

Molly Weasley would not have looked more surprised if a Hippogriff fell out of the sky carrying the entire band of The Weird Sisters on its back. "Alright…Lucius. Yes. Sounds good. Great, actually! Come in, both of you!"

Molly hastily made her way inside, and Hermione and Lucius followed. Hermione shot Lucius an approving glance as they entered the Burrow – maybe this wasn't going to be the complete disaster she feared it would be.

"Arthur! Arthur come see who has arrived!"

Mr. Weasley stumbled out of the kitchen and into the foyer, still yelling over his shoulder. "George, I swear, if you even think about-" He stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on the peculiar couple now standing in his sitting room. "Well bless my soul, Hermione Granger in the flesh!"

"How are you, Mr. Weasley?"

The pair shared a brief hug before Arthur's eyes fell on Lucius. Hermione stepped aside, and Lucius and Arthur met one another mere inches apart, both sizing the other up.

"Lucius," Arthur said coldly.

"Arthur," Lucius responded, still standing stiff as a board, looking down his nose at him.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley watched tensely from the sidelines, unsure of what was about to play out.

"Ms. Granger here reminded me not long ago of our last formal encounter, in _Flourish and Blotts_ all those years ago…" Lucius smiled. "I never did commend you on your excellent aim." He extended his hand.

Mr. Weasley looked completely caught off guard before regaining his composure and accepting Lucius's hand, still looking downright befuddled.

Lucius smiled and nodded to the ladies as he led Mr. Weasley to the sitting room. "Now, Arthur, tell me how things are going in the Ministry…"

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks of equal parts shock and amazement. But then a crash from the kitchen woke them from their reverie.

"Mum, I promise, that wasn't me!" yelled George's voice over the chaos.

"George, so help me, if you disturbed my souffle!" Mrs. Weasley hollered, charging into the kitchen. "Oh, Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley popped her head around the corner with a smile plastered across her face, "please make yourself at home," she said sweetly. "Food should be ready in just a moment." Her head vanished from view, but Hermione heard her scream, "GEORGE SEPTIMUS WEASLEY, what on earth did you do!?"

Hermione wandered into the dining room where she found Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ginny, and a couple unfamiliar faces milling about and waiting eagerly for food. She exchanged brief hugs and greetings with all of them before George was unceremoniously thrown from the kitchen and into the dining room. "Bloody witch," he muttered, but when he laid eyes on Hermione, his face lit up.

"Well well well, look who it is." He gave Hermione a warm hug. "I've missed you keeping my brother's head on straight!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not that I blame you for taking off though. Although I've got to admit, your new choice of man is…interesting to say the least. He's, what, dad's age?"

"George…" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"When you get to be that age, I didn't know the ol' wand could still cast any spells-"

"George…" Charlie cut in, rolling his eyes and looking disgusted.

"What?" George cried, looking back to Hermione. "It's a legitimate question!"

"Well, I for one am happy if Hermione is happy," Fleur said, and her husband nodded.

"How's Angelina?" Hermione asked, changing the subject and not justifying George's ridiculous inquiry with a response.

"She's good," George said, beaming. "She's traveling this week, unfortunately, but I told her she probably wouldn't miss much. We're hoping this won't last more than a month anyway."

"George!" Hermione scolded, slapping him on the arm.

"It's true!" George said. "He's a buffoon, my brother is. Starting to think maybe he's taking after Percy, right git."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Percy snapped from the head of the table.

"Yeah, so what?" George said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're a tosser."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you," George said, turning his mangled ear in Percy's direction and cupping his hand around it. "What were you saying?"

Percy's only response was to storm off to another room, while Hermione laughed in spite of herself.

After catching up with everyone else, Hermione wandered back into the empty living room.

Lucius and Mr. Weasley had migrated outside to examine the gardens and talk about different methods of potting plants. _Who would have thought they had so much in common…?_ Hermione thought, a bemused expression playing at her lips.

In the living room, she looked at all the smiling pictures hung along the walls, and her heart ached when she saw the newspaper clipping of the family's trip to Egypt, back before the Second Wizarding War had claimed the lives of so many. George and Fred stood shoulder to shoulder, and it brought a smile to her face, although it was bitter.

Moving down the line, she saw more family vacations, Hogwarts memories, and finally an image of a grinning, freckled boy with tousled red hair and a smudge of dirt on his nose preparing to board the Hogwarts Express…

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione turned to see Ron at the bottom of the stairs. Mercifully, he was alone, but so was she.

"Hello, Ron."

There was a beat of silence, then Ron cleared his throat. "You look well."

"As do you," Hermione said, and she meant it. Ron was wearing fitted grey trousers that for once looked like they were his size and a crimson sweater, no doubt knitted by Mrs. Weasley herself.

"I'm…I'm surprised you came, if I'm honest."

"Well, you asked me to," Hermione responded.

Ron seemed lost for words for a moment. "Is…is _he_ here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, _he_ is. Out in the garden, for now."

Another awkward silence extended between the pair.

"Hermione, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was such a prick, I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you, and…well…I hope you're happy."

Hermione looked away from his eager eyes for a moment. "I am…and I sincerely hope you are too."

Ron looked at her intently. "Hermione…I…"

"WON-WON!"

A girlish shriek cut him off as Lavender came bounding downstairs and threw her arms around his neck.

"Won-Won, I missed you!"

Ron hugged her back with one arm but kept his gaze on Hermione.

"What is it…?" Lavender followed his gaze and landed on Hermione. "Oh. It's her."

Hermione was immediately enveloped by the memory of Ron in the hospital wing in their sixth year when he asked for her over Lavender. "Yes, Lavender. It's me."

She flounced over to where Hermione stood, but Hermione heard footsteps and a tapping on the wood floor behind her and didn't even need to turn around to know who was approaching.

She also realized that the chaos in the kitchen and dining room had quieted significantly, and she knew that those next door were likely listening in.

In a matter of moments, the couples were facing off with one another.

Erring on the side of caution and in an effort to maintain diplomacy, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Lavender, this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, Lavender Brown."

"Ah, yes," Lucius said, a subtle smile toying at the edges of his lips. "I've…heard so much about you, Ms. Brown." They shook hands.

"And I've heard plenty about you, Lucius," Lavender said, and Hermione's jaw actually fell open at Lavender's gall to call Lucius by his first name. "The papers have told me more than enough."

Lucius actually smiled at this. "Only a fool would believe everything they read in _The Prophet,_ my dear."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Well, the one thing you can believe in the paper is that me and my Won-Won are finally getting married!" Lavender said swooning, laying her hand across Ron's chest and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Hermione and Lucius exchanged glances that clearly said, _Are they for real?_ A retching sound came from the dining room, probably from Ginny or George, followed by a very parental smack.

In the light, Hermione saw a glint on Lavender's hand that caught her eye. Focusing on the hand that was still resting on Ron's chest, Hermione felt her heart sink.

"You gave her my ring?" Hermione breathed. Ron looked at her guiltily and looked like he was trying to find a response, but Lavender had one of her own.

"It's not your ring anymore!" Lavender cooed. "You took it off in order to run after a man twice your age!" Lavender admired the diamond in the light. "It looks better on me than it ever did on you, anyway!"

"Lavender-" Ron tried to intervene, but Lavender ignored him.

"Hush, Ron." Lavender walked closed to Hermione, sneering. "Brightest witch of her age still couldn't manage to keep her man in her bed. I've grown up to marry a war hero, and you're still the bushy-haired weirdo. So get over it! I've won, fair and square."

Hermione looked a Ron, shocked and appalled, but he was just as spineless as he was when he was with Lavender years ago, and he chose to focus on the floor and remain silent.

So many emotions threatened to explode from Hermione at once, but she felt Lucius behind her, and somehow, that gave her strength. In a calm but shaking voice, Hermione seethed, "Congratulations, the pair of you. You two deserve each other." She looked over her shoulder at Lucius, and he was at her side without a single word, both making their way toward the front door.

As he passed Lavender, however, Lucius couldn't help himself and hissed, "A life lesson you may choose to learn, if your brain is not the size of a goldfish's, is that sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid than open it and remove all doubt."

Lavender's jaw fell to the floor, but Ron said nothing to come to her aid, either. The pair just stood there in shock as Lucius and Hermione walked away.

"Wait!" Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen and intercepted their exit. Soon, a whole group of Weasleys were gathered in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the scene before them unfold. "Food's just about to be served, and you haven't even eaten!"

Hermione glared over her shoulder at Lavender, who was still hugging Ron protectively. "I don't think we're exactly what this party needs at this point…" She turned back to Mrs. Weasley and smiled sadly. "Thank you for hosting, Mrs. Weasley. If you have leftovers, you can send some along with Ginny." Hermione found her in the crowd and locked eyes with her as she added, "I'm sure I'll see her later."

Ginny took the hint and nodded, and Mrs. Weasley rubbed Hermione's arm apologetically. "Well, it was nice to see you, dear. Don't be a stranger! Do come back soon!"

Hermione hugged her briefly and offered a faint smile before heading out the front door.

"And you as well, Lucius…" Molly shook his hand, still wary but appearing to warm up to him at least slightly.

Lucius bowed his head and quietly said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry we are leaving the party in such a state, but it's best for us to get going."

Lucius gave one more forced smile before stepping out the door.

"Remember what I told you, Lucius," Mr. Weasley called as Lucius turned to leave, and Lucius nodded to him over his shoulder.

Hermione, however, heard nothing else of their conversation. She was already halfway down the garden steps, ready to disapparate and disappear.


	35. Intermission 35

_Hello, my rabid readers! Happy new year! New year means new chapters. and they ARE in the works and should be out soon! It's bittersweet, though: there's likely only a few more chapters until the end! Again, thanks for hanging in there, and you should expect another update soon!_


	36. Chapter 36

_First of all, thank you so much for helping to get this story to over_ 100,000 views _to start off the new year! I NEVER expected my little writing exercise to gain such a following, and it's so awesome to read all of your supportive reviews. Thanks for sticking by me even when life gets hectic and I can't find time to write!_

 _Now, when we left off, Hermione just endured perhaps one of the most awkward encounters of her life…but as the dust settles and she reflects on everything she's experienced thus far, is she happy with what she has, is she thinking of going back, or is she thirsty for even more…? See for yourself, dear reader, and as always, enjoy!_

Chapter 36

"Hermione-"

"I'm fine, Lucius," Hermione snapped, ripping off her cloak as Lucius shut the Manor's front door behind her.

"But-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Lucius fell silent at this but clearly didn't appreciate the way she was speaking to him, pursing his lips and eyeing her with disdain.

The silence only lasted a moment, because Lucius couldn't help himself. "Why do you push away the person who is trying to help you? What do these walls accomplish?"

Hermione snorted. "Oh, coming from the open book of Lucius Malfoy! I could ask you the same thing!"

"But I'm not the one yelling at the person who is still here for me."

Hermione's retort died on her lips. Lucius was right. While Ron had long abandoned her, Lucius was by her side through the whole ordeal. That didn't make her feel better in the moment, however, and all she could muster was a simple, "You're right. And I'm heading to my room before I can do or say anything to ruin this relationship too."

Lucius's features actually softened at this as he said, "Hermione, that's not what-"

But Hermione merely spun on her heel and hurried into her room, slamming the door behind her wordlessly.

Lucius remained in the silent hallway for a moment before sighing heavily to himself and making a slow ascent up the stairs, shaking his head and muttering.

Hermione threw herself across her bed like a child and finally allowed the tears to well up and spill onto her cheeks. They weren't entirely tears of sadness; some were of loss, but many were of anger. She just couldn't believe the nerve Ron had, inviting her to his and Lavender's engagement party and revealing that he had regifted Hermione's engagement ring, the one she had left on the table the same night she discovered the two in her bed because she felt too guilty to keep it…

She didn't want Lucius to see her like this, to see her tears and think that she was weak or pathetic, because that was how she felt. She didn't exactly miss Ron…she missed the Ron she once knew. And that Ron was clearly gone. That man standing on the stairs who let a girl verbally abuse his longtime friend…that wasn't the Ronald Weasley she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

An hour or so later, there was a knock at her door. At this point, Hermione was just laying in her bed numbly, but she still wasn't ready to face Lucius yet.

"Go away!" she snapped, but an unexpected voice answered.

"It's me, Hermione. Lucius let me in."

Hermione rose from her bed and cautiously unlocked her door. Ginny was standing in the doorway, cradling the promised leftovers in her hands. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and was admittedly happy to see her but wished that she still wasn't so upset.

Ginny wasted no time in pointing this out, either, and quickly declared, "Bloody hell, 'Mione, you are a mess."

Hermione rolled her eyes but stepped aside to allow Ginny into her room. She set the leftover plates on the armoire while Hermione sunk back onto the edge of her bed. Ginny crossed the room to join her and rolled her eyes. "Hermione…why on earth are you so worked up over my idiot brother?"

Hermione sighed. "It's the principle, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well if it makes you feel any better, the party ended pretty shortly after your departure. Mum was furious, obviously. Even Percy scolded the pair of them after you left. Bill and Charlie were upset for sure, but George was livid. He went off on Ron and Lavender both and wouldn't even sit at the table to eat dinner…" Ginny forced a smile, but Hermione wasn't looking at her.

"He was one of my closest friends, Ginny…And he let Lavender just berate me in front of everyone and even gave her my ring..."

Ginny sighed heavily. "Yes, Hermione, my brother has become quite the tosser. I think we've established that already. And he completely abandoned you today, I agree. But you know who didn't?"

An unspoken name passed between them.

"Listen, Hermione," Ginny took her hands in hers, "I am not exactly a Lucius Malfoy fan. I mean, the man has hated my family for as long as I can remember…he basically fed me to Tom Riddle and his basilisk, for Merlin's sake! But…ugh I can't believe I'm saying this…I'm sure today also wasn't easy for him, and he would never set foot in our home in addition to being cordial to his sworn enemies if he didn't feel for you in some way."

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "And yet I've started pushing him away too…"

Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder sympathetically. "Trust me, if today didn't scare him off, I doubt a simple shove from you would do him in."

Hermione still didn't look at Ginny; her eyes were fixed on the floor. Ginny sighed and rose from the bed slowly. "Listen, I'm going to get out of your hair. You have your own issues to deal with in regards to men other than my idiot brother, and I don't want to be here when they're dealt with."

Ginny retched, and Hermione finally raised her eyes to her and cracked a small smile.

"I just wanted to come check on you and make sure you were okay. But, if I'm honest, today has helped bring me around a little. Now I don't entirely doubt that you are in good hands. Old, wrinkled hands, but still good hands," Ginny said teasingly before turning green again. "Wrong phrasing, ugh, I don't want that image-"

"Ginevra, go. I'll walk you out."

The pair exchanged smiles, and Hermione rose from her bed with a groan.

Ginny drew Hermione into a tight hug at the front door and said, "I love you. Remember, if you need _anything,_ I'm just an owl away. Harry and I are always here for you, no matter what."

Hermione let a genuine smile escape her lips as they separated. "Thank you, Ginny. It means the world to me."

A slight sadness washed over Hermione as she watched Ginny leave, walking to the edge of the Manor's boundary before disapparating with an echoing crack.

Hermione shut the large front door as quietly as she could, but even as she turned and expected Lucius to be looming behind her, he was nowhere to be found. She wasn't sure if she was disheartened or relieved at this, but she padded back into her room nonetheless to change into her nightgown.

After brushing her hair at the mirror, Hermione's attention wandered over to the leftovers on the table, she saw there was a handwritten note on the top of the pile of food.

 _Hermione,_

 _It was so great to see you again. I'm sorry things ended the way they did… Just know that you are welcome at our home anytime. We all simply hope for your happiness, with whoever that may be._

 _Molly_

 ***break***

About an hour later, long after the sun had set, there was another knock at Hermione's door. She was much more composed than she had been earlier, and she knew that she had to face him at some point, so she quietly rose to open the door.

There was Lucius, the same yet somehow different. He was only in a pair of black lounge pants and a white shirt unbuttoned to the midline of his chest. His staff was still clutched in one hand, but he looked both tired and humbled somehow. She wondered what he had been thinking over the hours they were separated, after she had snapped at him. She also wondered what he was here to say now…

"It is close to the time you usually retire," Lucius began formally, "and I wanted to fetch you before you fell asleep."

Hermione nodded slowly. It was time for her to head upstairs.

"I wasn't sure what your appetite would be like, but I had Dipsy bring up a small plate to the room, should you be interested."

 _The room. Not "my room" or "our room." Somewhere ambiguous and in-between…_ Hermione thought to herself, but she forced a smile all the same.

"Thank you, Lucius," Hermione said sincerely, hoping that he understood that this thank you was for much more than just the food. An awkward silence passed between them before Hermione announced, "Let me just grab a book and I'll be right out."

Lucius nodded, and Hermione ducked back into her room and snatched a random book off the shelf. She had never met a book she didn't like, and she knew she was in no state to fall asleep yet, so she would just need something to keep her occupied.

When Lucius opened the door to the master bedroom, Hermione was greeted by the warmth of the fire roaring in the hearth. On the side table by "her side" of the bed was an assortment of meat, cheese, and crackers as well as a glass of water.

From behind her, Hermione heard Lucius tease, "I thought about cookies and warm milk, but I know you're sensitive about your age." It seemed like he was testing the waters, and Hermione forced a smile, but Lucius could see the strain on her face.

Hermione propped a pillow up against the headboard and sat down, cracking open her book before haphazardly picking at the plate beside her and forcing herself to nibble on a couple things, even though she was the furthest thing from hungry. Lucius resumed his usual post in one of the armchairs facing the windows overlooking the Manor's lawn.

Hermione's eyes skimmed the words on the page before her, but her brain didn't pick up any of their meanings. Her mind was still back at the Burrow, thinking about Ron and Lavender. It seemed like Ron didn't even care about her anymore…did he ever truly care? Or was she just a means to an end, like Lavender was? That horrid girl wearing the same ring she and Ron had picked out together after he had asked her to marry him at the edge of the Black Lake, a moment she still remembered like it was just yesterday. Was she really that easy to forget, to replace…?

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and slammed her book shut. The sound clearly startled Lucius, who snapped his head to look in her direction. Hermione said nothing, tossed her book on the ground, and blew out the candle on her end table, plunging her side of the room into darkness. She positioned herself on her side in a huff, frustrated that her brilliant mind was hung up on such a stupid dilemma and that her emotions still had such control over it.

She stared out into the darkness ahead of her and tried to hold in her tears, but it was no use. She wasn't sobbing; in fact, she was silent. But as she blinked, rebellious, unwelcome tears were squeezed onto her pillow in the quiet darkness. She hardly heard the fire being extinguished and Lucius rise from his chair.

She was startled by a weight sinking down on the other side of the bed, but she resisted the urge to turn around. She heard the pillow rustling next to her and smelled Lucius's cologne as he sat up in bed next to her, settling in and cracking open a book of his own.

"What are you doing?" Hermione finally asked, making sure that her voice didn't tremble as she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Merely reading, Miss Granger," Lucius responded coolly, and she could feel his inquisitive grey eyes on her back. "Am I not allowed to read in my own bed when you occupy it?"

"No, I just…You're never in it the same time I am," Hermione muttered, feeling stupid.

"At this point, I believe the house to be mostly secure," Lucius responded simply. "I believe I can spare a few minutes to relax before returning to my post."

So he wasn't planning on staying there for the night. That was both a disappointment and relief for Hermione, and she didn't know how to respond. All she could think to do was to wiggle further to the edge of the bed until she was nearly falling off in order to put more distance between them. She didn't know what she wanted, but she figured Lucius probably wanted to be left alone.

"I don't mean to evict you, Ms. Granger," Lucius's voice said. "You are more than welcome to your half of the bed."

Hermione did not respond, wrapping her arms around her small frame and curling up as far as she could without falling off the bed. Without the fire burning in the hearth, the room felt substantially colder, and Hermione felt more alone than ever despite Lucius's close proximity. The tears threatened to burst forth once more, but Hermione gritted her teeth and held firm-

"Hermione…" Lucius's pleading voice met her ears and resonated in her heart, and she heard him shut his book and set it aside, "just…please-"

She didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. The sound of his voice was too much, and she felt the tears start to fall again. She rolled over to face him, feeling like a pathetic, repulsive mess, ashamed to show her brokenness but realizing she had no choice: Lucius was just as stubborn as she. She tried to muster an excuse, an explanation, just a word to justify what she considered idiotic tears, but before a single sound could escape her lips, Lucius's arms wordlessly enveloped her and drew her into him.

Lucius moved his pillow back down to the mattress and laid on his back, allowing Hermione to wrap her arm around him and rest her head on his chest. She felt one of Lucius's hands clutch her back while the other one pressed into her hair, holding her to him.

Hermione didn't dissolve into sobs, but her tears fell quietly onto Lucius's lapels as she gripped him even tighter. Lucius didn't ask questions or make demands that she share anything with him. He didn't try to get to the bottom of what she was feeling. He just gently smoothed her curly hair while petting her head, a gesture of kindness Hermione once believed impossible for such a man.

With her ear pressed into his chest, the strong, rhythmic sound of Lucius's heartbeat resonated in Hermione's ears, and before she realized it was happening, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _THUMP, Thump, thump, thump, thump…_


	37. Chapter 37

_Another chapter! Trying to get out as much content as I can over the long weekend! Things for the pair have been going pretty well…too well, I think. A bit of a shorter chapter, but oh so juicy! Some of you predicted this in the reviews chapters upon chapters ago…read on to see if your worst fears (or greatest hopes, depending) come true ;) It might be a while before your cliffhanger ending gets resolved, but I promise I won't leave you hanging forever! Thanks as always for your reviews and support!_

Chapter 37

 _thump, thump, thump, Thump, THUMP…_

Hermione was awakened by a rhythmic sound in her left ear, growing louder as she grew more conscious. A spicy but calming scent met her nose, and she was pleasantly warm beneath the covers despite not hearing the fire crackling in the hearth.

As she drowsily opened her eyes, she realized that the warmth she felt was provided by more than just the blankets covering her. She was pressed up against someone's chest, and his arm had slid down to encircle her waist at the hip. Judging by the way her heart fluttered when she realized this, she knew that this person had to be Lucius. He was the only one who could make her body respond so stupidly…

Looking past his chiseled torso to the end table, she noticed that the candle had burned all the way down to a stub. _Did he mean for this to happen…?_

It seemed unlikely, since Hermione realized he was still in his clothes from the previous night. She believed he had likely come over to try to offer some comfort to her, under the guise of cold indifference, of course. As always. Perhaps he was just exhausted from his limited sleep every night and drifted off accidentally. Or perhaps…

 _No,_ Hermione thought, pulling her mind back to the present. _I can't let myself think that way. Every time I start to grow too attached, he pushes me away again._

Pushing herself away from Lucius slightly, she rolled over to look at his face. He did not sleep with his eyes open, as she had always suspected. His features were still sharp and pointed, but all hint of the trademarked Malfoy smirk was absent. He looked downright serene, more serene than she had ever seen him before. He took slow, deep breaths through his nose, managing to look elegant even in unconsciousness. So unlike Hermione, and she knew it. As she surveyed his sleeping form and noticed a small wet patch on his chest, she had the horrifying realization that she had managed to drool on his shirt in her sleep. _Of course…_

Carefully removing his hand from her hip as delicately as she could to avoid disturbing him, Hermione quietly moved to the side of the bed and sat up. For a moment, she debated taking a bath, reenacting her first morning in that bed but with roles reversed – when she awoke to Lucius in nothing but a towel – but then she thought better of it. Since Lucius had been so adamant about not sharing a bed with her (at least _innocently_ sharing a bed with her, strangely enough) she wasn't sure how he would feel upon waking, and she didn't want this pleasantly warm feeling to be crushed by his harsh reality.

Wordlessly, Hermione rose from the bed and slipped out the door, tiptoeing downstairs and down the long hallway to her bedroom, a room that now felt cold and bleak as she entered. She still felt exhausted despite her relatively peaceful sleep the night before, and a headache had begun to set in. She hadn't felt like herself since she had first heard of Ron and Lavender's engagement, so she wrote it off as stress and emotional fatigue.

Looking at herself in the mirror atop the elegant armoire, she noticed her eyes were slightly swollen and puffy, her hair was an absolute rats' nest, and she still had a small hint of dried saliva on the corner of her mouth.

Rolling her eyes at her disastrous appearance and shaking away her headache as best as she could, she found herself inwardly celebrating that Lucius was still asleep when she awoke.

Fifteen minutes later, the sun was fully over the horizon and Hermione had made herself presentable, changing into a simple pale-yellow dress and a matching headband to keep her hair out of her face. She even added some simple makeup to try to brighten up her features a bit and make sure Lucius was happy to see her, whenever he finally got up.

Hermione made her way to the dining room and was utterly taken aback to find Lucius fully clothed, sitting in his usual chair and sipping his black coffee and reading the morning paper like nothing had happened the night before.

"Good morning, my dear."

 _My dear,_ Hermione repeated mentally. It wasn't "Hermione," but at least it wasn't "Miss Granger…"

She was so startled by his presence that it took an extra second to compose her response. "G-good morning, sir."

She numbly walked to her usual spot and plopped herself down unceremoniously. Lucius went back to reading and seemed to have no intention of addressing their first night of sleeping in the same bed, so Hermione decided to do her best to abandon the issue entirely. It was so odd; he was more guarded and protected when it came to even talking about lying beside her than when it came to something as intimate as-

"What's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at Lucius, who had lowered the paper to the table in front of him. "You're not eating, and you look…grey."

Hermione snorted. "Thanks for the compliment." Lucius's cold eyes were still fixed on her, and she hastily responded, "No…nothing is wrong, Lucius." She hoped that he understood that she was answering both the question he asked and the one he dared not to. _Yes, it was fine that you slept next to me. In fact, I quite enjoyed it…_ But she knew he would never ask it aloud, and he seemed satisfied with her response and resumed his reading.

She still wasn't particularly hungry, but she picked at a few slices of fruit and a croissant to appease Lucius, who was still subtly eyeing her over the top of the _Prophet_ with concern.

"Well how are you feeling…about everything?" Lucius ventured, clearly out of his element but too curious to resist asking.

Hermione sighed, feeling her stomach flip with anxiety and anger again, but she had asked herself that question this morning and had already formulated a response.

"Grateful."

"Grateful?" Lucius questioned, setting down the paper fully this time and eyeing her quizzically.

"Yes, grateful," Hermione responded. "I'm grateful that those who I once considered close friends have remained close to me, in spite of the loss I've endured. I'm grateful that I dodged the bullet of marrying an unfaithful fiancé. And…" Hermione forced herself to look at him when she said it, even though he still intimidated her, "I'm grateful for all that you've given me, particularly your support, even when circumstances are not the easiest. For either of us. So I guess what I really want to say is…" Hermione lost her resolve as she looked at Lucius's sharp and unreadable face. "…Thank you. Yes, thank you."

Lucius, who had been leaning forward in his chair unconsciously, took a deep breath and announced, "You've helped me as well, in more ways than you know. I should be thanking you as well, and would if I wasn't too proud."

Hermione rolled her eyes and rose from the table. "I've come to expect nothing less from you, Luc-"

Suddenly, the world before Hermione started to spin and turn grey as her face began to tingle and she grew lightheaded. She kept her feet beneath her but felt herself begin to stumble until a presence was at her side in a moment and firm hands gripped her by the arm and shoulder.

"Hermione!"

 _There it is,_ Hermione thought even through the haze in her mind. _Why is it that he only seems to call me "Hermione" when he fears losing me…?_

Hermione went to brush his hands away, but they held firm.

"Hermione-"

"I'm fine. Bit of a headrush is all."

Lucius still eyed her warily. "You really should get back to bed. You're clearly not well…"

He started to bend down, but Hermione successfully shoved him away this time. "Lucius, I told you I wasn't going to let you carry me anywhere else in this damned house and I meant it," Hermione muttered.

Lucius begrudgingly stepped back, but even as Hermione's wits came back to her and she started to walk up the stairs, Lucius remained glued to her side, his hand pressing on the small of her back for support.

Despite his insistence, Hermione refused to get back into bed, claiming that she wasn't some old woman on her deathbed. Instead, when they reached the master bedroom, Hermione eased herself down into the long leather sofa across from the fireplace and took a steadying breath.

Lucius lit a fire in the hearth before declaring, "Let me make you something for your strength…" and began heading toward the door.

"No, wait!" Hermione gestured to her bag sitting along the wall. "Search my bag for a phial of Vitamix potion," Hermione prompted.

Lucius weighed the options before picking up her bag but seeming hesitant to open it, looking as sheepish as a wolf in sheep's clothing possibly could, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She started to tease, "What, are you worried you're going to come across a-"

Hermione suddenly stopped herself as everything in her world came to a screeching halt. She as about to joke about Lucius being embarrassed about finding a feminine product in her bag, but then she realized that she couldn't remember the last time she had needed one…

"Lucius…" she began quietly, and Lucius lowered the bag and took a step closer to her as he noticed the significant change in demeanor. "What's today's date?"

"Today? March 11th."

 _MARCH!?_ Hermione thought with a sinking feeling, and when her frantic and fearful eyes met Lucius's, his mask of calm indifference slipped away as he seemed to share in her revelation.

 _Could it be? I'm…?_


	38. Chapter 38

_FINALLY! I am SO sorry to keep you waiting so long, my rabid readers! Life got crazy yet again, but now that things have settled, I should be in a good place to crank out my final few chapters of this fic. I left you all on such a cliffhanger too...but many (though not all) of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks as always for your patience and rave reviews! And without further ado, let's dive in!_

Chapter 38

"No," Lucius declared, answering her unspoken question for her.

Hermione had gone pale, even paler than she had already been.

"It couldn't be…"

"Couldn't it?" Hermione finally managed to choke out.

Lucius stiffened and looked at her quizzically, dropping her bag to the floor absentmindedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...were you taking any...precautions before...you know?"

Lucius scoffed coldly and answered quickly. "Of course not! It is not unreasonable by any means to assume that a young woman of your age would be living her life to the fullest in an intimate regard and would have already made preparations for…"

Lucius trailed off as the room turned cold.

"I...I forgot that you never…I had just assumed..."

"As did I," Hermione said, anger beginning to overtake her hollow, trembling form, "but

now I see that was stupid of me to think that you would even consider me and the consequences before you-"

"Do you think I wanted this!?" Lucius bellowed, storming up to where Hermione sat on the couch. She shrunk back in spite of herself, fearful of his seething, domineering presence when she herself felt so frail. "Do you think I did this to trap you? To make it impossible for you to leave me?" He towered above her now, glaring down his nose into her wide, brown eyes. "Trust me, my dear, nothing more was necessary in that regard!" His voice lowered, but his eyes grew cold as he added darkly, "You are drawn to me, inexplicably, forever and always."

Hermione felt her heart sink. He was right, and she knew it. _Damn him._ How could he see right through her so easily?

"Frankly, I think it's more likely that you did this to trap me."

"Trap _you_!?" Hermione cried, and her jaw dropped.

"Well yes! For my wealth or my power or my station in society-"

"Oh yes, your station is very high in this society! That's why you lured a certain mudblood in to help raise it, right?"

After a moment of seething silence where the pair just stared at one another, Lucius said in a deathly calm voice, "Even if I feared you would leave me, I would never stoop so low as to intentionally taint the Malfoy name."

"To taint it with what, Lucius?" Hermione cried, rage fueling her once more, and she stood from the couch to stand opposite him. "To taint it with a half-blooded offspring between a pureblood and a mudblood half his age? Is that it?"

Lucius looked away from her, not in shame, but to steel himself. Hermione's words rolled right off his back and seemed to miss their mark completely as he quietly mumbled, "It's not possible, in any case. We will not speak of it."

"Not speak of it?" Hermione cried. "How can we not speak of this if-"

"We know nothing at the moment. It's all mere speculation."

"Speculation of what you could have done to keep me safe, to prevent-"

"To prevent what, Hermione?" Lucius snarled through bared teeth. "Nothing has happened, at least to our knowledge."

Hermione slowly sank back into her seat on the sofa as his denial washed over her and weighed her down.

"That's where you're wrong, Lucius," she murmured, avoiding his eyes. "Even if this...Even if I'm not…" she couldn't even bring herself to utter the word, "so much more than 'nothing' has happened."

A heavy, suffocated silence fell upon the room and completely enveloped the pair. Hermione drew her knees up to her chest and laid her cheek against her knees, unwilling to look at the dark, seething figure before her.

Finally, Lucius sniffed and matter-of-factly stated, "In order to remedy this matter, I will call my personal physician immediately. In the meantime, I will brew up something...just in case. Do not leave this spot until I return."

Hermione continued to face the fire with her face on her knees. She did not show the slightest response, but Lucius knew she had heard him, and he knew that she would obey.

Wordlessly, Lucius turned on his heel and swept out of the room, throwing open the door forcefully and leaving it open, handle banging against the wall.

Hermione rose to her feet on trembling knees, room spinning and heart racing. After clumsily running across the stone floor of the master bedroom in her bare feet, she fell to her knees in the bathroom and vomited up what was left of her meager breakfast.

 ***break***

An hour later, Lucius made good on his promise, as Hermione did with hers. When he returned to his bedroom, Lucius found her perched on the edge of the sofa, in the exact spot and state that he had left her. She was still hugging her legs, but now she rested her chin on knees and stared straight out the window on the far side of the room. She was silent now, and her eyes were fixed and glassy.

There was nowhere else safe to look in that room other than the window. The dancing flames of the fire reminded her of her first night in Malfoy Manor, the night she willingly let herself be ensnared by the wiles of a man twice her age and three times her cunning. But the bed...she couldn't look there, either. She couldn't bear to remember how he had touched her earnestly, how he had held her held her gently, how he may have-

"Drink," Lucius said firmly, thrusting a vial of greenish glowing potion into her line of sight.

Finally coming a little back to her senses, Hermione blinked a few times and asked weakly, "What?"

"Drink," Lucius repeated, his voice steely and devoid of any and all emotion.

Hermione dared not look him in the eyes, but she suspected that they would also follow the same description.

"What is it?" she finally asked after nearly a minute of silence.

"Drink," Lucius repeated a third and final time, pressing the vial even closer to her face.

More silent moments passed.

"It will help make any and all problems...go away."

Hermione slowly turned to look up at him, her face incredulous.

"It's not poison, my dear, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's...that's not what I'm worried about," Hermione said weakly, slowly placing her feet back on the floor but not taking the vial from Lucius. "Do you mean you made this potion to...to kill the..your...our?" Overwhelmed, she couldn't even find the right pronoun.

Lucius's steely silence was all the proof she needed.

Hermione had spent the last lonely hour in isolation and reflection. Her insides continued to squirm as she thought about all that had happened the last few months and their implications. She was horrified at the idea that she may be carrying another Malfoy heir, another sneering, blonde-haired wizard to stalk the halls of Hogwarts, but at the same time, a part of her almost hoped it would bring the pair together, that it might finally make her feel like she could measure up to Narcissa, and that perhaps Lucius would love Hermione as he had loved her...

Out of all the thoughts she had contemplated over the last hour, as she stared down the greenish potion extended before her, only one came to the front of her mind.

Although she hated the idea of a little Draco growing inside of her, she hated the idea of killing it even more.

"No."

It wasn't a particularly loud or forceful "no," but its power made Lucius take a step backward in shock.

Regaining his composure quickly in true Malfoy fashion, Lucius grabbed Hermione's hand and attempted to force the potion into it.

"Now is not the time to be a Gryffindor, Ms. Granger!" Lucius snapped, wrestling with her. "Drink!"

"NO!" Hermione cried, finding her courage and wrenching her hand away.

Lucius seemed undeterred and walked a few paces away to set the glass bottle down on the side table near the sofa. He spun around to face her, and said in a cold, calculating tone, "Drink it, or I will make you."

Hermione snapped her head up to look Lucius in the face. His features were frozen in a cold indifference, much like his former Death Eater's mask...

"You wouldn't."

The look in his eyes made her fear he would.

"Lucius…" Hermione murmured with fear creeping into her voice. Her blood ran cold as she noticed his white-knuckle grip on the head of his staff, beneath which she knew his wand was concealed...

Suddenly, a loud knock echoed through the Manor, making both parties jump. Lucius wordlessly swept out the door and down the stairs, leaving Hermione to stare in stunned shock at the spot where he had stood mere moments before.

Doubt began to fill Hermione, threatening to completely consume her. The man who had stood before her was not Lucius...He was Mr. Malfoy, the man she had foolishly believed to have been destroyed after the war. But the Malfoys were resilient, if nothing else, weren't they? Like cockroaches, they would scurry away and hide in order to survive, then reemerge after the apocalypse passed to feed off of the desperate survivors...

And Lucius was one thing, but the potential that she was carrying his child? That was another thing entirely. And as she eyed the potion still bubbling in its glass container, she couldn't help but ask herself...

Did she really want this? A permanent reminder of Lucius, a being of flesh and blood that carried both his genes and hers? A half-blood bastard child of the wizarding world, made from the combination of her dirty blood mixed with the purest blood there was? An honest mistake where fun and games had a lifelong consequence?

 _No,_ she decided. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was what had to happen. This whole mess was at least partially due to her mistakes, and unlike Lucius, she was willing to face the consequences...

Without giving herself another moment to think about it, she flung the vial into the roaring fire with all her might.

 ***break***

Hermione laid across the sofa while the physician Lucius had called gave her a full head-to-toe physical exam. He had suggested moving to the bed, but Hermione had flatly refused. Despite the somewhat awkward positioning, the doctor poked and prodded and took blood and tested samples with various spells and potions.

Lucius was watching unblinkingly from across the room. He had shot a livid glare in Hermione's direction when he saw that the potion was gone, but she could tell that he dared not pursue the issue with a third party there, despite the fact that he was under the Malfoy's employ. However, Hermione would be lying to herself if she claimed she didn't fear what would happen between her and Mr. Malfoy after the physician had left...

Finally, after a battery of tests, the doctor rose from the bedside and declared, "You are _not_ pregnant, Ms. Granger."

The whole room breathed a sigh of relief. Lucius's mask was still in place, but Hermione could see the relief behind his eyes.

"I suspect the current stress and major changes in your life are what caused the changes to your cycle, as well as this possible virus you are fighting off. A little rest and relaxation and things should begin to go back to normal."

Hermione laughed outright at that, drawing quizzical looks from both the men.

 _Normal..._ Hermione thought as Lucius bid the doctor goodbye and left the room to walk him out _. What is normal? There is no such thing as normal in this place, and I gave up any chance at being normal the moment I walked through the front gates…_

Suddenly, Hermione's thoughts began to wander.

 _But maybe…_

 ***break***

Lucius returned from escorting the physician out to find Hermione no longer in his room. The couch was empty, and her bag was gone.

He followed the sounds of a flurry of activity to Hermione's room, the room she hadn't slept in for days because he had been keeping a watchful eye on her, and found her shoving the last remaining belongings into her bag.

"What on earth are you doing?"

The drawling voice made Hermione snap her head up. She was breathing heavily and seemed almost panicked, but there was no sign of tears in her eyes. She was running off of raw adrenaline, not emotional hysterics.

She didn't answer, but closed her enchanted bag and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"That was...a pleasant visit, wouldn't you say?" Lucius ventured, not daring to let the relief wash over his face.

"It was...most enlightening," Hermione responded, making her way toward the door. She stopped when she drew too close to Lucius, however, whose imposing frame was taking up the better part of the doorway.

"Indeed it was."

"I wasn't talking about the doctor," Hermione said sternly, and Lucius quirked his brow.

"What were you talking about, then?"

"The way you handled that scare," Hermione stated. "It really helped to...put things in perspective for me."

"Hermione," Lucius said, and his face softened. "It...my reaction...it was wrong, and I'll admit that. But I was scared, I was-"

"And you think I wasn't?" Hermione laughed derisively.

"Malfoys don't do well with fear," Lucius admitted, although it seemed to pain him to do so.

"I learned that from your son many years ago," Hermione spat, showing him no sympathy.

Growing pensive, Hermione lowered her voice to a murmur and mused, "You really didn't even think to check on me and how I was feeling, not one time? You didn't even think to ask me, you just _told_ me, what was to happen next."

Lucius paused for a moment, taken aback by her genuine shock and disappointment. In a moment of quiet vulnerability, he responded, "I don't know of another way to handle a situation that frightens me, Ms. Granger."

The use of her last name distanced her from him even further, so she continued into what she knew was dangerous territory, but she had stopped caring.

"I'm leaving."

The words hit him imperceptibly. "Leaving?" he repeated, as if he had never heard the word before.

"The game is over. I admit defeat. But I still have one final move to make...and it's away from here."

Hermione went to leave, but Lucius blocked her way, so she retreated another step.

"Hermione...I am sorry. There. I said it, and a Malfoy always means what he says. Today, the fear and self-loathing I felt for the myself and the future just brought out the worst in me, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"...Would you be, if it turned out I was pregnant?"

Lucius did not answer the question. "Look at me, Hermione!" he cried, the closest thing to exasperated Hermione had ever seen. "I'm apologizing, admitting I was wrong, asking for forgiveness, what else do you want from me?"

Hermione's temper flared, and she snapped, "Answer me honestly, Lucius. Had I said no to drinking your potion of my own free will, were you going to put me under a body bind curse and force it down my throat? Would you have imperio'd me, like you did to all those other muggleborns before you met me, the one who was 'different?'" Her tone was furious and condescending at the same time.

With one long stride, Lucius closed the gap between the pair. Hermione's first instinct was to cower, but then she grew enraged once more and held her ground. For a moment, he looked ready to strike her, but then he gently took her by the shoulders and whispered urgently, "Hermione, you can't leave! Not with Dolohov still free! You're ill, and-"

"Mr. Malfoy, please!" Hermione snapped, ripping herself from his grasp and stopping Lucius dead in his tracks. She pushed past him and out the door, reaching the foyer in record time.

"Hermione, _please_ just listen to me-"

She spun around at the front door to face him. "You once told me that I was free to leave this place whenever I liked. Then, you revised your previous statement and said that if I were to leave the Manor, I could never return and I may never see you again. And right now, that is my sincerest wish. To leave you to rot in this wretched place and never return to it."

"Is it?" Lucius hissed skeptically, but he withdrew as if he had been burned by her statement.

"It is."

A cold, deathly silence passed between them as Lucius's illusions came tumbling down. His cold countenance descended once more, shielding her from his true emotion and threatening to block her out for good.

Hermione opened the front door but spoke over her shoulder, now struggling to fight back her tears. "And as for what threats may still be lurking for me in the darkness of the world," Hermione fixed Lucius's cold gaze in a fierce, tear-filled one of her own, "at least I know who the villains are out there."

And with that, Hermione turned her back on the Manor, the memories, and Lucius himself and vanished into the night.


End file.
